


Forever Yours

by KleeHass



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, misunderstandings because shirbert, starts at the end of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleeHass/pseuds/KleeHass
Summary: In this version Gilbert doesn't run into Diana and Mr. Barry on the train and when Anne tells Winnie she hopes she and Gilbert have a wonderful life together Winnie doesn't correct her. It takes place over the course of several years. Fair warning - there is quite a bit of smut in later chapters. Some of it is plot driven and some of it is gratuitous :) But none of it starts until they're 19/21 respectively because A) that's how the story went and B) I could not bring myself to write that kind of stuff for a 16 year old character. Also just a warning for any Derry fans out there - I was not a fan of that storyline in the show so it's completely ignored in this...But I do hope everyone enjoys it! It was a labor of love. :) Also this was my first time ever writing fanfic so please be nice!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 65
Kudos: 191
Collections: Shirbert smut





	1. Prologue

Bash and Gilbert pulled up to the train platform just in time to hear the five minute warning whistle. They jumped out of the buggy and started handing Gilbert’s luggage to a train attendant who hauled it off to the luggage car. Gilbert turned to Bash and they threw their arms around each other in a brotherly hug.

“I’ll miss you, Bash.” Gilbert said. “Do me a favor, keep this to yourself for a while? I don’t really want to be fodder for Avonlea gossip when I’m not even here to defend myself.”

“Who am I going to tell, Blythe? Not many people in town talk to me anyway. And there is little else that gives me as much pleasure as denying Rachel Lynde more gossip.” He chuckled and Gilbert laughed, shaking his head.

“Besides, you said you wrote Anne to tell her right? So I’m sure the Cuthbert’s know and they’re the only ones in Avonlea who need to.” Bash assured him.

Gilbert’s eyes darkened a bit at that. It had been days since he had left that letter in Anne’s room and she hadn’t even acknowledged it. He had meant it when he said he didn’t expect her favor but even as he had written the words down there had been hope in the back of his mind. Hope that he had just misunderstood her at the bonfire, hope that she did feel the same way. But now he was on his way to Toronto and she was already in Charlottetown preparing to start classes at Queens. And he still didn’t know how she had felt about his letter.  
“If Anne writes to me, Bash, will you send it on?” Gilbert’s eyes were pleading.

Bash softened a bit. He didn’t know what the letter had said just that Gilbert had told Anne how he felt about her. Finally. “Of course, brother. Now you better go, can’t miss this train.”

They gave each other one last hug, ignoring the scowls of onlookers. Gilbert jumped on the train and settled into his seat as the train departed. He stared out the window as the train picked up speed, watching the familiar landscape whiz by. He was excited for the future but also heartsick knowing he was leaving his home, his family, and mostly Anne, behind.

“I hope you and Gilbert have a wonderful life together.” Anne said to Winifred. She paused a beat and then turned around taking a deep breath as she walked out of the courtyard. She barely heard the feeble thank you that was called after her. She turned onto the sidewalk and picked up her pace, by the time she was halfway down the block she was running, desperate to get back to Blackmore House and the safety of her own room. She didn’t even notice the looks of strangers watching her as she ran, her tears blurred her vision and more than once she stumbled in her unfamiliar skirts.

Once in Blackmore House she ran up the stairs, ignoring the concerned calls of the other girls as she flew into her room. She locked her door and threw herself on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. She faintly heard the knocks and calls of Ruby and Tilly, their voices worried. Eventually they stopped trying and she had cried herself out of tears. She lay still staring up at the ceiling, replaying the night of the bonfire over and over in her head. What had he been trying to say? If he had been asking what I felt then my note surely would have been enough? He must have just come to his senses and realized that I could never measure up to Winnie or the life she can give him. She groaned into the pillow and when she heard a soft knock she called out, “I’m fine, Ruby, please leave me be.”

“It’s me, Anne.” Was the response.

Anne jumped out of bed and threw open the door. There stood her beautiful, bosom friend Diana with her hair pinned up looking as elegant as ever.

“Diana! What are you doing here?” Anne exclaimed as she threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

“Can I still be your roommate?” Diana asked excitedly, hugging her tightly back.

“So you’re coming to Queens after all? How did you convince your parents?” Anne’s relief was palpable and she pulled Diana into the room and shut the door.

“Ask Miss Cuthbert, she had tea with my mother two days ago and then suddenly Mother was telling me she’d changed her mind! Well sort of changed her mind. The deal is I’m allowed to do two years at Queens and then I have to go to finishing school in Paris for a year.” 

Anne shook her head in disbelief. “My goodness! I don’t know what Marilla said but remind me to tell her forever and ever how grateful I am! And two whole years! It’s so much better than none at all!”

Diana laughed and then her face turned serious as she really took in her friend’s appearance. “Anne, are you alright? Forgive me but you look rather dreadful.”

Anne sighed and told Diana about her encounter with Winifred. Diana listened carefully and put her arms around Anne when she started crying. After some time Anne laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling again and Diana joined her.

“I guess love really doesn’t conquer all, dear Diana.” Anne sighed and Diana squeezed her hand. They were silent for several minutes.

“Do you think you will ever love anyone the way you loved him, Anne?” Diana finally asked quietly.

Anne didn’t answer for a moment then said. “I honestly don’t know. It was all so sudden and the heartbreak is still so new. I don’t even really know what to make of my feelings right now. I did mean it when I told Winifred that I wished them a wonderful life.” She started sobbing. “I really do want Gilbert to be happy and chase his dreams. Even if they don’t involve me.”  
Diana pulled Anne closer and hugged her until the sobs subsided. They stayed in their room for a few hours, Anne fell asleep after a while, exhausted from the emotional afternoon and Diana unpacked her belongings quietly.

Anne had just woken up and they decided it was time to go downstairs to tell the other girls the news of Diana’s arrival when there was a knock at the door. Diana opened it to see Marilla and Matthew standing there, excited looks on their faces. Anne ran over, surprised but happy to see them. “Why aren’t you at Green Gables?”

Marilla didn’t say anything, just handed Anne a dusty, worn out book and smiled at her.


	2. James Thompson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert gets drunk and Anne meets someone.

Gilbert threw his body down on his bed heavily, letting out an exhausted sigh. His roommate Henry glanced over at him from his desk and chuckled. 

“You alright there, Gilbert?” he asked. 

“To be honest I’ve never been this tired in my life.” Gilbert said and scrubbed his hands over his face to wake himself up a bit. “Between the internship at the hospital and school and studying...it’s a lot.” 

Henry nodded sympathetically. He was majoring in economics so he didn’t quite have the workload that Gilbert had but he’d witnessed the late nights and early mornings Gilbert had been handling. “You’ve definitely taken on a lot. Did Dr. Hopkins say whether you’d be able to go home for Christmas break?” 

Gilbert sighed. “Theoretically I could. I’d have Christmas Eve and Day off but then he’d need me back. The winter season brings a lot of sick people to the hospital and he said they needed everyone they could. And with Avonlea being so far away it’s not feasible to take a train back just for those two days. I would end up spending an hour at home before turning back around.” 

Henry made a sympathetic sound and turned back to his schoolwork. Gilbert stared up at the ceiling, the disappointment coursing through him. He’d so been looking forward to resting at home with Bash and Delly. And seeing Anne. The thought intruded before he could stop it and he flipped over on his side frustrated. He hadn’t heard from her at all, not one single piece of mail. He would do anything to go back in time and stop himself from writing that letter. If he had known that it would completely ruin the friendship that they had just started building after years of academic rivalry and arguing. He missed her - her passion, her convictions, her humor, her kindness. That’s what frustrated him the most about it all, she was a kind person. It wasn’t like her to just completely ignore his letter. 

In every letter home he asked Bash how Anne was faring and Bash always responded that he didn’t know because he hadn’t seen the Cuthberts since Anne left for school. That was another oddity. Marilla Cuthbert used to visit the Blythe-Lacroix farm at least twice a week. But he supposed with Hazel there now Marilla felt like she wouldn’t be needed as much. He really wanted to ask Bash to get more information but he knew that Bash would just tell him to be a man and do it himself. So instead he had been counting the days until Christmas break when he would finally see her again. 

But Dr. Hopkins had squashed that dream. Gilbert knew his internship was a golden opportunity and he was extremely grateful as it was unusual for it to be offered to first year medical students. Even with his apprenticeship back home with Dr. Ward and his high marks he’d been surprised to receive the offer. Especially when his classmates had told him he was crazy for even applying. He certainly wasn’t going to risk losing it by going home for a few days. Especially since it seemed like Anne didn’t care anyway. 

He sighed and rolled over, placing his pillow over his face to block out the light from Henry’s lantern. This late in the evening was the only time he’d allow himself to really think about her knowing that if he did so during the day he’d completely lose focus. But at night he would lay in bed, close his eyes and picture her in many ways. Sometimes she was sitting at a desk with her hair down, writing furiously. Or he’d picture her across the room at Avonlea school concentrating on a book. Nights when he was feeling particularly sorry for himself he’d allow the memory of her dancing in the firelight the night of the bonfire or the way she looked at him on Miss Stacy’s porch after the protest. He lamented for the millionth time that he should have just kissed her that night. Even if she had pulled away he could say he tried. When she’d brought up Winnie’s name it took him a second to even realize who she was talking about, he’d been concentrating so hard on Anne. 

He heard Henry getting ready for bed and realized he was still in his clothes from the day. He got up and changed quickly before sliding under the covers on his bed and pulling the pillow back over his face. He mumbled goodnight to Henry and promptly fell asleep. 

______________________________________

Anne trudged through the snow slowly as she made her way to the Blythe-Lacroix farm. She was excited to see Bash and especially Delphine but at the same time was dreading the visit. However it was Christmas Eve and Marilla had made them a pound cake, insisting that Anne take it over there. Anne stopped at the edge of the yard and stared at the house, she was standing in the exact same spot where she had hugged Gilbert last spring when they got the news of Mary. She knew coming home for Christmas was going to be painful but she hadn’t expected it to be this intense. 

Everywhere she turned held a memory of him and it was like a thousand little daggers piercing her heart. She had gone to Miss Stacy’s the first day of her break and had been so excited to catch up over tea. But then she had stepped onto the porch and the memory of sitting on that very same porch with Gilbert overwhelmed her and she nearly fell. She had steadied herself against the door and managed to push the pain down long enough to enjoy her visit with Muriel but as soon as she got home she told Marilla she didn’t feel well and had spent the rest of the day in her room sobbing. She had considered going to Diana’s but didn’t have the energy for even that short walk. 

She sighed at the memory and continued along the path before knocking on the familiar door. Her apprehension faded a bit when Bash came into view of the window and his face broke out into a huge grin. He threw the door open and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! You are a sight for sore eyes!” He hugged her tight and she laughed. 

“It’s so nice to see you, Bash!” She exclaimed, hugging him back. “Now where is little miss Delly? I miss her so much!” 

As if on cue they heard a happy babble coming from the hallway and Hazel walked in with Delly on her hip. Delly immediately reached for Anne who took her happily and spun her around making the little one shriek with laughter. Anne settled in at the table, holding Delly in her lap. She and Bash chatted about school and Delly and Anne’s part-time tutoring position and after a while Delly fell asleep in her arms. Feeling more at ease than she had in a long time she turned to Bash. “How is Gilbert doing, Bash? Is he enjoying school?” She asked quietly, she held her breath waiting for his answer. 

Bash seemed to sense that she was nervous, he assumed it was because of the letter Gilbert had written her before they each left for school. “He’s doing well, Anne. Buries himself in his schoolwork as usual.” 

She nodded and before he could say anything else she was carefully handing Delly over to him. “It was so nice to catch up, Bash. I better be going now, Marilla will need help with supper. I’ll try to visit again before I go back to school.” She grabbed her coat and hat off the hook by the door and practically ran out the door. 

Bash shook his head and looked down at Delly’s sleeping face. “Your Aunt Anne and Uncle Gilbert are two of the most stubborn people I have ever met.” 

_________________________________________

Gilbert was sitting at a table in the library surrounded by books and stacks of papers. He was so focused on what he was doing he didn’t notice Henry come up behind him until he’d grabbed his shoulder making Gilbert jump and glare up at his friend. 

“Come on, Blythe. You’ve been working too hard. Midterms are over, it’s time to celebrate.” Henry whispered loudly earning him dirty looks from other students in the library but he ignored them. “I’m taking you out tonight, let’s go.” 

“I can’t.” Gilbert muttered. “This paper is due on Monday.” 

“It’s Friday, Gilbert. You have two whole days to write it. That’s plenty of time and you know it. You need to get out of this building.” 

Gilbert sighed, it was tempting. He’d been working so hard and the stress was starting to catch up with him. Maybe one night of blowing off steam would be good for him. 

“Alright, Henry. You win. But you have to promise to leave me totally alone the next two days.” 

“Absolutely, Gilbert! I promise! Now let’s get you out of here.” He helped Gilbert pack up his things and they headed out of the library stopping at their dorm to drop off their belongings. Back out on the street Henry led them to a pub a few blocks away, he could hear the music long before they made it to the door and was suddenly unsure if he wanted to go in but Henry dragged him inside and stopped looking around. 

“There they are!” He yelled to Gilbert over the music and pointed to a table full of people across the room. Gilbert followed him over and Henry began shouting introductions. 

“This is Charlie, Andrew, Frank, Margaret, and you’ve heard me talk about my twin sister, Lily.” He said pointing to each of them in turn. “Everyone this is my roommate, Gilbert Blythe.” 

Gilbert nodded at them and took the chair Charlie offered to him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Gilbert.” Charlie yelled. “We hear you’re quite the dedicated student!” 

“He is!” Henry said before Gilbert could respond. “I quite literally just dragged him out of the library. It’s time to get him drunk!” And with that he took off to the bar to get them some drinks. 

Gilbert shook his head and turned back to the group, the girls were whispering to each other and Lily gave him a smile. 

“What are you studying, Gilbert?” She asked as the music died down a bit to give the band a rest between songs. 

“Medicine, I also intern at St. Mary’s so I have a pretty busy schedule.” He replied and took a sip of the beer Henry had just set down in front of him. 

“Oh don’t be so humble, Blythe.” Henry said then turned back to the others. “Gilbert is a first year med student and was offered an internship that they normally only give to third years.” 

The others looked impressed and Gilbert ducked his head in embarrassment. Lily took pity on him and changed the subject, regaling everyone with the story of the time Henry got so drunk he fell asleep in their family’s stable and his mother had the stable hand throw a bucket of pig slop on him to wake him up. 

The rest of the night passed in a blur, Henry kept the drinks coming and Gilbert was feeling more relaxed than he had in a very long time. When the bartender called out last call the group stood up and started to gather their coats. Gilbert hadn’t realized how much he’d had until he started walking out the door and stumbled a bit, Henry catching his arm.

“Steady there, Blythe.” Henry laughed. 

“Henry, you got him so drunk.” Lily scolded but she laughed as she went on the other side of Gilbert to help Henry get him out the door. The moon was so bright outside it lit up the street and Gilbert noticed for the first time that Lily had red hair. He reached up drunkenly to touch it and she laughed again. 

“I know, I know. It’s not something you see every day.” 

“Carrots.” He mumbled. “She hated that so much she hit me over the face with a slate.” 

Henry and Lily exchanged a look as they helped Gilbert down the street. 

“Who hit you with a slate, Gilbert?” Henry asked. 

“Anne. Anne with an E. My Anne with an E.” He said annoyed as if Henry should know the answer. 

Lily chuckled. “This Anne, she hit you over the face with a slate because you called her carrots? I like this girl.” 

Gilbert mumbled something that they couldn’t quite make out. “What was that, Blythe?” Henry asked. 

“I like her too!” He repeated loudly, words slurring. “She’s beautiful and smart and kind and passionate and so brave. And I love her. But she doesn’t love me so here I am! Married to my schoolwork. And I’ll be married to being a doctor too because I’ll never marry anyone but her.” He ended his speech right as they were approaching their dormitory. 

“Wait for me here, Lily.” Henry told her. “I’ll get him in bed and walk you home.” She nodded and watched sympathetically as Henry helped Gilbert into the building. He came back down a few minutes later and Lily tucked her arm in his as he walked her a few blocks away to her dorm. 

“Goodness.” She said. “He certainly has it bad. Poor man. Has he ever mentioned her before?” 

“Never. He doesn’t talk about personal things much, he mentions his adoptive brother and his niece every now and then but that’s it. This is honestly the most I’ve heard him talk about anything except school the entire time I’ve lived with him.”

“Well maybe we can get him to go out again soon. He’s quite handsome and smart to boot. I’m sure I have some friends who would be very interested in meeting him.” Lily said slyly. 

“How come you never try to fix me up with any of your friends?” Henry asked feigning outrage. 

She laughed. “I would never set any of them up with you, brother. I simply love them too much.” She laughed again as he clutched his chest jokingly and they continued down the street. 

_____________________________________

Anne and Diana were so excited that it was finally time for Aunt Jo’s summer soiree. They had been waiting all year for it and Aunt Jo had treated them to new ball gowns for the occasion. Anne had tried to protest that it was too much money but Jo had scoffed at her. 

“You’re 17 now, Anne, and a proper lady. It’s time for your first ball gown and I will not hear another word in protest.” She’d said dismissively. Anne had laughed and hugged her and she and Diana started planning exactly what they’d want their dresses to look like. 

Now Anne sat in a chair in front of the dressing table while Diana pinned her hair up. Diana’s mouth was full of pins but she smiled down at Anne. 

“You look beautiful, Anne.” 

“You look beautiful, Diana!” Anne countered. “I’m sure you’ll catch the eye of every young man tonight and will have to be turning dances down.” 

Diana laughed. “I highly doubt that. Okay, I think I’m done. What do you think?”

Anne turned around to look in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was pinned up elegantly but several tendrils curled softly around her face and the little bit of rouge Diana had added to her cheeks and lips added just enough of a glow. “Diana.” She breathed. “You are an absolute artist!” 

Diana just laughed and they helped each other into their dresses. They were just about finished when they heard a quick knock on the door and Cole’s voice call out. “The guests are starting to arrive, are you two ready?” 

Anne opened the door and Cole broke out into a huge smile. “You look radiant! Both of you! I’ll be the envy of every man in that room escorting the two of you. We’ll let them think they have some competition.” He winked at them and they giggled as they each took an arm. He led them downstairs and into the ballroom which was already crowded with Jo’s friends and neighbors, dressed even more elegantly and colorfully than the last time Anne had attended the party three years ago. 

She and Diana were standing near the punch table, taking in the beautiful costumes of everyone around them when Diana nudged Anne who followed her gaze to the doorway of the ballroom. There stood one of the most handsome young men Anne had ever seen. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and a chiseled jaw. He turned to say something to the elegantly dressed woman beside him and Anne realized she was Abigail Thompson, Anne’s employer. Anne had been tutoring Abigail and her husband Robert’s daughters part time for a few months. They were lovely people and Anne enjoyed spending time in their home and with their girls. 

“That must be James Thompson, Abigail and Robert’s nephew. Abigail mentioned he was coming for a visit.” Anne said to Diana and Cole. 

“It is.” Cole affirmed. “I met him last Christmas, he’s a nice fellow.” 

Suddenly Abigail spotted Anne across the room and she pulled James along with her, when they got closer Abigail grabbed Anne’s hands. 

“Anne! You look so lovely, my dear!” She exclaimed, taking a step back to assess Anne’s dress. “I daresay you wouldn’t be able to play hide and seek with Beth and Kitty in this one though.” She laughed referring to a few days before when she had arrived home and found Anne and the girls in a game of hide and seek in the house. She had quickly joined them and they spent the whole afternoon running around laughing. 

Anne laughed. “I daresay I would not, Abigail. You are looking lovely as well, it’s so nice to see you.” She turned to Cole and Diana. “I believe you know Jo’s charge Cole and her niece Diana?”  
They exchanged pleasantries and Abigail finally turned to James who had been standing half behind her. 

“Excuse my manners, this is my nephew, James.” He stepped forward and bowed his head slightly in greeting his eyes twinkling as they met Anne’s. Abigail saw someone off in the distance and nodded at them before leaving the young group alone. 

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, Anne. My aunt has told me so much about you, and Beth and Kitty talk of little else but their favorite tutor.” He said charmingly.

She laughed. “Well they are wonderful girls. And it’s nice to meet you as well, they’ve been so excited for your visit. Maybe now that you’re here I will actually be able to get them to concentrate on their schoolwork.” 

He laughed. “Doubtful, Miss Anne. I’m afraid I am a terrible influence and will doubtless interrupt any lessons you have planned. Life is too short for all work and no play. Consider yourself warned.” 

Anne smiled. “Well I suppose we’ll just have to see about that. I can be quite the stern teacher when I put my mind to it.” 

He laughed and turned to Cole. “It’s nice to see you again, Cole. I do believe this must be the red-headed friend you were telling me about last time we met?”

Cole laughed and nodded, Anne turned to look at him inquisitively. “I told him about your habit of hopping freight cars.” Cole said simply. 

Anne and Diana gasped and Diana smacked Cole’s arm lightly which made him and James laugh harder. 

Anne turned back to James. “I can assure you that it was only one time and it was for a very good cause.” she said to him although she had started laughing by that point too. 

“Well I would love to hear the whole story if you ever have a mind to tell it.” He said smiling at her. 

“Telling stories is one of my favorite pastimes, Mr. Thompson. Perhaps if you behave yourself I will be persuaded to tell you about this particular one..” She replied cheekily. 

Suddenly Abigail was calling his name from a few paces away and gesturing for him to join her. He nodded to her and turned back to Anne. “Duty calls, I’m afraid. But may I ask permission to have at least one dance with you this evening?” He raised his eyebrow in question.  
Her heart fluttered a little at his expression but she managed to compose herself. “I think I may have one or two spots still open on my dance card.”

He chuckled, nodded at the three of them and turned to join his aunt across the room. 

Once out of earshot Cole and Diana both burst out laughing. “I have never seen you flirt like that before, Anne.” Cole howled. 

“He could not take his eyes off of you.” Diana breathed. 

Anne gave them both a haughty look. “He was just being polite.” 

That made Cole laugh harder. “Anne, there was nothing polite about the way he was looking at you. In fact I’m pretty sure that kind of look is frowned upon in polite society.” Anne and Diana gasped, pretending to be scandalized before erupting into giggles. 

Later that evening Diana and Anne laid in their shared bed chatting about the evening. 

“How many times did you dance with James? At least four times, I’d say.” Diana asked. 

“Six.” Anne said. “Not that I was counting.” 

“Right.” Diana replied wryly. “He’s certainly handsome. And rich. Didn’t you tell me Robert’s brother owns most of the newspapers in Canada and more than a few properties in Toronto?” 

Anne nodded. “Yes, Robert once told me I should send some of my articles to his brother Thomas, that maybe he’d publish them in one of his papers. That’s James’ father I suppose, I don’t think Robert has any other brothers. I remember Abigail telling me that Thomas’ wife died when James was small and he came to live with Abigail and Robert for a time. Abigail says he’s like a son to her and Robert. She was sad when Thomas sent James off to a boarding school when he was 12.” 

Diana was quiet for a moment. “Did you enjoy his company tonight?” She finally asked. 

“I did.” Anne said genuinely. “He was easy to talk to and had some wonderful stories about his time at the University of Toronto, I believe he’s in his second year.” She laughed thinking back to one particular story he told her about the time he had hid all of his roommates clothes then screamed fire at him as he slept and watched him scramble around the room in the dark. 

Diana turned and looked at Anne closely. “You like him, Anne.” She said, her eyes narrowing a bit and a small smile spreading over her face. 

Anne didn’t say anything, the smile just faded from her face. Diana sat up and looked at her. “It’s okay to feel something for someone else, Anne.” She said quietly. 

“I know, Diana, but,” she faltered. 

“But what?” Diana prodded. 

Anne let the words rush out of her. “What if I start feeling something for him and what if that turns into love but then he realizes that I’m nothing but a homely orphan and not worth his time and he rejects me in favor of some beautiful and charming girl who is a much better match for him.” She trailed off and her jaw clenched to hold back the tears.

Diana knew she was no longer talking about James, she grabbed Anne’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “Anne. I’ve said this before and I’ll say it until the day I die. Gilbert Blythe is a fool. He did not deserve you and quite frankly I think you dodged a bullet. James doesn’t seem like a fool and he already seems quite keen on making sure you know exactly where you stand with him which is far more than Gilbert ever did.”

Anne turned over to look at Diana and squeezed her hand back. “Dearest Diana, thank you for your unwavering support in this constant struggle to heal my heart. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Diana smiled and turned over to go to sleep. Anne however laid awake for a long time, staring up at the ceiling. For the first time in months she dared to dream that maybe romance could be part of her future after all.


	3. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert makes a big decision and Anne starts to move on

Gilbert walked into the dining hall one morning in early April, he grabbed a plate of food and a cup of coffee before sitting down with Henry and Charlie. He noticed some people crowded around each other at another table. 

“What’s going on over there?” He asked Henry as he took a bite of bacon. 

“Some article in the Toronto Sun Times today. Something about the schools the government has set up for indigenous children. Has some people in an uproar although I think it was rather fascinating and well written.” Henry replied. 

Gilbert stood up and walked over to grab an extra paper from the stack. He flipped through it and read the article quickly. He didn’t have to even look at the byline to know it was Anne’s work. After years of being in school with her and working on the school paper with her he knew her style. He chuckled a bit at the passion in the words, he could practically hear her outraged voice in them. He ran his fingers over the ‘By: A.S.C.’ at the top. Someone must have made her use her initials instead of her full name. He wondered if she even knew, she’d no doubt be furious about it. 

“You, uhh, need to be alone with that paper, Blythe?” Henry asked and Charlie chuckled. Gilbert just smiled. 

“Anne wrote this.” He said simply and left the table abruptly, taking the paper with him. 

The two men stared after him and Charlie turned to Henry. “Who is Anne?” 

Henry just shook his head. “Don’t ask.”

That night Gilbert sat at his desk in his room, Henry was out and Gilbert was grateful for the privacy. He pulled the newspaper clipping out of his pocket and read it again. Then he set it down and began a letter. 

My dearest Anne, 5 April 1900

Today I read your article on the indigenous schools in the Toronto Sun Times. The byline simply read A.S.C. (I’m sure that news will infuriate you) but I knew just by reading it that you had written it. It was powerful and passionate and I was so very proud of you for standing up for what you believe in once again. You are truly a remarkable and inspiring person and I am so lucky to have known you. 

I have been so busy with my internship and I can hardly believe that the first year of school is almost at an end. I am so looking forward to going home to Avonlea and being in your remarkable presence again. As I’ve mentioned in previous letters I do hope that despite your lack of response to my letter last summer that you will have forgiven me by the time I’m home again and that we may once again be friends if nothing else. 

I dream of you often, your hair, your scent, your smile, the way you felt when we danced together. I picture you at school moving mountains for what you believe in and even 1000 miles away I am in awe. I’m sure you are having many adventures and I do hope that every one of them is bringing you nothing but joy and happiness. 

Forever yours,   
Gilbert 

Gilbert sat back a moment and then folded up the paper, he pulled open his desk drawer and added it to a stack of letters hidden under some books, knowing he would never have the courage to mail them. He got into bed and his hand slid down his body. If he couldn’t diminish the emotional ache he felt when he thought of her at least he could do something about the physical one. 

_______________________________________

Anne had barely made it into the house when Jane and Tillie bounced up to her. “You have another letter, Anne!” Jane squealed. Before Anne could take it Josie appeared out of nowhere and plucked it from Jane’s hand. 

“James Thompson, Anne?” Josie looked up, incredulous. “Like from the Thompson family? One of the richest families in Canada?” 

“Yes!” Tillie exclaimed. “This is at least the tenth letter he’s written to her. Where have you been, Josie? We’ve been talking about it for weeks.” 

“Well I guess I just have more important things to think about like school, Tillie.” Josie replied haughtily. 

Before anyone could say anything else Anne grabbed the letter from Josie. “I think I’ll take this up to my room, thank you very much.” She said and started to head up the stairs. 

“Anne! We have to know what he says!” Jane wailed behind her. “How can you be so callous to our feelings?” 

“Years of practice, Jane.” Anne said channeling Marilla, she smiled to herself as she headed upstairs. 

Diana was sitting at her desk in their room and Anne shut the door quietly behind her. She tore into the envelope. She would never have let the other girls know but she was quite excited to receive another letter from him. When he had left to go back to Toronto back in February he had asked if he could write to her and she had said yes, thinking it would be one or two letters and he’d grow bored and stop. 

But his letters had gotten more and more personal and in fact his last one had asked her permission for him to officially court her. He had lamented that he’d rather ask such an important question in person but since he didn’t know when he’d see her again he just couldn’t wait any longer. Anne had been beside herself and she and Diana spent hours that night dissecting every word and crafting the perfect reply. This was the first one he’d written since she had accepted his courtship and she was very excited to see what it said. 

Darling Anne, 4 April 1900

I am absolutely thrilled that you have accepted my request! I honestly have thought of little else but you since February and have longed to ask since the first moment we met but didn’t want to come across as too eager. We have to leave some things up to mystery right? But honestly, it gives me so much joy to know that you have felt the same. 

I must make this letter short, I’m afraid because I have an important exam this morning. But I could not wait to give you the exciting news that my father has published your article you sent me last month on the indigenous schools. It will appear in tomorrow’s paper and my father has given me an early copy so that I may send it to you. It was a powerful article and my father was very impressed. So impressed in fact that he’s asked me to extend an invitation to you (and Diana and Cole of course) to come visit us here in Toronto for a few weeks once school has let out. Is that something you’d be interested in, my dear?

Please know I don’t just ask for my father. I long to see you and would be ever so grateful if you were to accept the invitation. Please say yes? 

Your truly,   
James

Anne looked up from the letter and saw Diana watching her. Then she looked inside the envelope and found her article. In print. She jumped up and started dancing around the room. Diana stood up, laughing, and grabbed the paper from Anne. 

“Oh Anne! This is amazing!” She exclaimed when she realized what she was reading. “What else did he say?” 

“He wants us to come visit him in Toronto after school lets out. You, me, and Cole. Oh Diana, please say yes!” Anne grabbed her hands, eyes pleading. 

“Of course I will say yes!” Diana laughed. “That sounds like a perfect way to start the summer. I’m sure Cole will be easily persuaded as well.” She looked back down at the article she was holding as Anne continued to dance around the room. 

“Oh Anne.” Diana said suddenly. And Anne turned to her, surprised by the change in her tone. “They put the byline as A.S.C.” 

Anne snatched it away from her and stared at it. “Why would they do that?” She asked. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe James’ father just wanted to protect you. It is a rather inflammatory article.” Diana soothed. 

Anne sat down on the bed, clearly annoyed but Diana was right, maybe that was it. “Well I’ll be sure to ask him about it when I see him.”

___________________________________________

Gilbert waited outside of Lily’s dormitory, politely nodding at the women who came out and smiled at him as they went by. He glanced at his pocket watch and sighed. Henry had asked Gilbert to escort Lily to the train station that morning because he had a big exam that he needed to keep studying for. Gilbert had agreed since he’d finished his exams the day before but he needed to get to the hospital soon. Finally the door opened and Lily walked out, hauling two suitcases with her. 

“Good morning, Lily.” Gilbert said as he went over and grabbed the cases from her. 

“Good morning, Gilbert. Thank you so much for escorting me. I do hope it’s not too much trouble.”

“Not at all, I’m happy to.” He said as they set off toward Toronto Union Station. “Henry tells me you’re on your way to visit your beau in Ottawa?” 

She smiled. “That’s right. My George. I haven’t seen him since Christmas and I’m so excited for this trip.” 

He nodded politely and they walked in silence for a minute. 

“Oh Gilbert, do you remember my friend Sarah? You met her a few weeks ago when we had that trivia night at the pub.” 

Gilbert thought for a minute. There had been several people there that night and he remembered the name but couldn’t put a face to it. “Uh, I believe so.” He said politely. 

“Well she was quite taken with you. If you’d like I could give you her address before I leave. Maybe you could call on her?” Lily was rarely so bold when it came to these types of matters but felt like Gilbert hadn’t really been getting the hints she’d been dropping about her friends the last few months.

Gilbert sighed, he had in fact noticed Lily’s attempts at setting him up with her friends but had pretended to be oblivious. “Thank you, Lily. But honestly I am just concentrating on school right now. And besides I don’t know if Henry told you but I may be going to Paris for school next year.” 

“Oh that’s right!” She exclaimed. “I completely forgot he mentioned that you were offered an assistantship. At The Sorbonne, is that right?” When he nodded she continued. “That is so very impressive, Gilbert. You really should be quite proud of yourself, truly.”

When he didn’t respond she looked up at him, his brows were furrowed and he seemed deep in thought. 

“Are you not excited for the opportunity?” She asked gently.

“What? Oh no, I am. It’s an amazing offer. My tuition would be paid for and I’d receive a stipend for room and board. And Dr Hopkins said that if I do well enough it could extend to the next year of schooling as well.” He still looked troubled. 

“I sense a but coming.” Lily said, chuckling

He smiled at her, somewhat sadly. “But I wouldn’t be able to go home to Avonlea this summer. In fact I’d have to leave next week as soon as my internship is over since the trip is six weeks by steamship. And I desperately wanted to go home for a bit.” 

Lily bit her lip. “That is a conundrum. You haven’t been home since you came to school right? I can’t imagine going that long without seeing my family.” 

Gilbert just nodded sadly and didn’t say anything so she continued gently. “Or George. I imagine you were looking forward to seeing Anne?”

Gilbert whipped his head around in surprise. “How do you know about Anne? I don’t think I’ve ever talked to Henry about her.” 

Lily laughed. “The first night we met, remember how drunk Henry got you? You talked about your red-headed Anne the whole way back to the dorm.” 

Gilbert blushed furiously. “I don’t remember that at all.” 

“Well don’t be alarmed, everything you said was lovely.” She assured him. 

Gilbert didn’t reply and soon they found themselves walking into Union Station. Lily went to the ticket counter while Gilbert found a bench to rest with her luggage. He was watching the people go by and racking his brain trying to remember that night and what he may have said about Anne when suddenly as if his thoughts alone had conjured her he heard a familiar laugh that had him standing up abruptly. He looked around the busy station frantically and it didn’t take him long to find the source of the laugh, with her red hair shining like a beacon across the terminal. 

His breath caught in his throat as he took in her appearance. She looked the same yet different. Her face was a little more mature and he couldn’t help but notice how her body filled out her dress in a way that it never had before. It took him a minute to realize that she was standing with Cole and Diana, they both looked older too. He took an involuntary step toward her, completely forgetting about Lily’s luggage but suddenly stopped. A tall young man with sandy blonde hair was approaching the group and Anne’s face lit up when she saw him. 

Gilbert’s stomach clenched as he watched the man go straight to Anne and wrap his arms around her waist, picking her up and twirling her around and eliciting a shriek of laughter from her. Gilbert stood frozen and watched as the group chatted for a moment before Anne casually slid her hand through the man’s offered arm. He stood staring at the place they’d been standing long after they had walked out of the building, never noticing his stares. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut and he doubled over, trying to steady his breathing. 

He jumped when Lily touched his arm lightly, he looked up at her and the alarm was clear on her face. “Are you alright, Gilbert?”   
“No.” He shook his head and she led him back over the bench he’d been sitting on. He closed his eyes replaying the image of Anne being twirled around by this strange man. She’d looked happy, so happy. Tears stung his eyes and he shook his head to clear it and noticed Lily was still looking at him with concern. 

“It’s alright, Lily. I’ll be alright.” He took a deep breath. “Turns out I’ll be going to Paris after all.” 

______________________________________

Anne spent the rest of the summer after her trip to Toronto relaxing in Avonlea. She read books, went to the beach with Diana, visited Miss Stacy regularly, and did a lot of baking with Marilla. She also spent a lot of time writing to James, a fact that did not escape Diana’s notice. 

“Anne.” Diana said one day when they were walking their old path between their houses. Anne had just finished telling her about James’ most recent letter. “Do you think you are falling in love with James?” 

Anne thought for a moment. “I think maybe so. He’s kind and funny and he makes me feel wanted…” she trailed off. 

Diana hesitated. Anne hadn’t even spoken Gilbert’s name in months and she didn’t want to upset her but felt it needed to be asked. “Do you feel for him what you felt for Gilbert?” 

“I - I don’t know. What I felt for Gilbert was different from this but it was also so fleeting before it turned into heartbreak so it’s hard for me to differentiate between the love and the pain. I don’t know if that makes sense.” Anne sighed. “I do know that I care very much for James and I think I could see a future for us.” 

“Really?” Diana asked although she wasn’t actually that surprised. Anne and James had been inseparable during their trip to Toronto with James being an extremely attentive suitor. She had actually caught the two of them behind a door in the library one day. Anne was pressed against the wall and James was kissing her passionately. They had broken apart so suddenly and looked so guilty Diana now giggled at the memory. 

“What are you laughing at?” Anne asked her, smiling. 

“When I caught you and James kissing in the library.” Diana laughed at the groan Anne let out. 

“Honestly, even though I was embarrassed I was also fairly annoyed at you for the interruption.” Anne said making Diana laugh harder. 

“So I take it you enjoy kissing him very much?” Diana teased. 

Anne looked thoughtful. “I do, I think he’s good at it. Not that I have anything to compare it to. Although I will admit that the books of our youth have lied a bit. I certainly don’t feel like I’m being transported to some otherworldly place. But it does feel nice.” 

A few days later Anne received a letter from one of her professors Mr. Barkley at Queens informing her of a new opportunity that he thought she’d be excited about. The Davenport Scholarship offered a full two year ride for a young woman pursuing a Bachelor’s degree in Education at Redmond in Nova Scotia. Anne was ecstatic, she knew she’d have to work even harder this year to earn it but was determined to succeed. Even though Matthew and Marilla had told her they would support her as far as she wanted to go in her education she knew it was a financial strain and she was excited for the idea to help.

Anne ran out to the barn where they were working to give them the good news and then took off to Miss Stacy’s. When she arrived she was surprised to see Bash’s buggy outside and she knocked on the door. Bash opened it, holding Delly in his arms. 

“Anne!” He said surprised. “Hello!” 

“Bash! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She peered inside and Muriel came to the door. 

“Don’t be silly, Anne, you’re not interrupting. Bash is leaving Delly with me this afternoon while he runs some errands. Hazel isn’t feeling well.” 

“Ah, well I have some news and it’s fortuitous that Bash is here too because I’d like him to hear it too!” Anne said, and told them the news excitedly. 

Bash and Muriel were both happy for her and assured her that she was sure to win it. Muriel went to put Delly down for a nap and Bash was getting ready to leave when Anne stopped him. She hadn’t seen much of him this summer, he was always out in the orchard with Elijah when she went to visit Delly. 

“How have you been, Bash?” She asked. 

“I’ve been well, Anne. I know you’re going back to school soon, please be sure to come over for supper sometime soon, alright?”

She nodded and smiled then asked tentatively. “And Gilbert? Is he - is he enjoying Paris and school?”

Bash was surprised, Anne hadn’t asked about Gilbert once all summer. And he certainly hadn’t told her about Gilbert going to Paris, but assumed maybe Muriel had. 

“He is, Anne.” He said kindly. “Burying himself in his work as usual.” 

Anne nodded and he gave her a quick hug before leaving. Anne sat down at the table and waited for Muriel to come back into the room swallowing the unexpected lump that had formed in her throat.


	4. Wedding Plans and Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert pines

5 months later…

Gilbert hurried through the Paris street near his boarding house, clutching the letter to him. It was a cold day in January and he was looking forward to warming himself and getting some food. He’d been at school all day and hadn’t had time to stop for lunch. 

He walked into his co-ed boarding house just as the other students were sitting down to supper. He gladly took the bowl of hot stew offered to him from the housekeeper and sat down heavily next to his friends Vincent and Sophia. 

“What do you have there, Gilbert?” Vincent asked, pointing at the envelope.

“Oh just a letter from my brother. It’s been a while since he wrote though so I’m a little worried it’s bad news.” His brow furrowed at the thought. 

“I’m sure it’s fine. You know how mail can be getting here from Canada. It’s a long way to go.” Sophia soothed. 

Gilbert nodded but ate his supper quickly before escaping to the privacy of his room. He opened the letter and was relieved at the tone in Bash’s words, he seemed fine and just talked of Christmas, the farm and Delly learning to walk, becoming the terror of the Blythe-Lacroix house. Gilbert laughed to himself picturing Hazel running after Delly all over the place. 

His smile faded when he got to the last paragraph. 

I don’t know to tell you this except to just come right out and say it, Blythe. Anne is courting a gentleman named James Thompson. She met him at some party early last year and apparently they’ve been courting since April although she never said a word to me about it when she was here during the summer. But he joined her at Green Gables for Christmas and I met him at that time. He’s a nice fellow and seems to care about our Anne. I know you haven’t asked about her in months and maybe that means you have moved on but I also know you had hopes and I’m sorry to have to be the one to give you this news. 

I miss you, brother. 

Bash

Gilbert took a deep breath. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been expecting the news considering what he witnessed in Toronto but seeing it written in ink just made it all seem that much more real. He leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his chest. After a few minutes he got up to write Bash back, telling him he’d be staying in Paris for another year and purposefully not acknowledging the news about Anne. 

____________________________________

The end of their second year at Queens was bittersweet for Anne. She was ecstatic to have won the Davenport Scholarship and very excited to start a new chapter in her education at Redmond. But it also meant Diana leaving for Paris soon. They had finished their last exams the day before and were packing up their belongings when Ruby burst through the door suddenly. 

“Guess what!” She yelled. “Moody just proposed! I’m getting married!” 

The girls started yelling congratulations and dancing around with her. Josie, Tillie, and Jane came in to see what the commotion was about and joined in on the screaming and laughing. After a while they all settled down and started talking about wedding plans. 

“I’m going to have lace everywhere!” Ruby declared. “Everything will be lace and roses!”

The girls laughed and Tillie turned to Anne. “What about you, Anne? What’s your wedding going to be like?” 

“My what?” Anne asked, surprised. 

The others giggled at her expression. “Don’t be a goof, Anne.” Josie said. “You and James have been courting for over a year. There is no way he’s not going to ask you to marry him soon.” 

Anne looked at Diana who just raised her eyebrows at her. But Anne looked so desperate that Diana took pity on her and changed the subject to something she knew would distract the girls quickly. “So Ruby, what are you going to wear on your wedding night?” 

The girls burst into giggles and Anne gave Diana a grateful look before noticing the look on Ruby’s face. “Ruby, are you alright?” 

“My wedding night.” Ruby breathed. “I don’t know what to do!”

The other girls giggled but Anne grabbed her hand. “It’s alright, Ruby. I can help.” 

The others stopped and stared at Anne. “You can?” Tillie asked, incredulously. 

“Well, yes. I - I - I asked Miss Stacy …” Anne trailed off and started laughing at their shocked faces. 

“Well I wanted to know! And she’s been married and I certainly wasn’t going to ask Marilla or Mrs. Lynde.” 

The girls squealed in delight and Anne got up to go close the door, making sure Mrs. Blackmore would not hear the conversation. She sat back down and relayed everything that Miss Stacy had explained to her. After some time they all sat back with shocked looks and nobody spoke. Ruby looked absolutely horrified. 

“Ruby.” Anne soothed. “Don’t be alarmed. Miss Stacy said it sounds scary but as long as you’re with someone you love then it can be a beautiful and wonderful act. And you love Moody, right?” Ruby nodded. “And we all know he loves you. He won’t do anything that makes you feel bad.” Ruby nodded again tearfully and Anne pulled her into a hug. 

“I know.” Diana said suddenly. “Let’s all go down to The Rose Tea Shop and have one last girls’ tea before we go! It will probably be the last time we can for who knows how long and we can celebrate Ruby’s engagement!” 

Ruby seemed cheered by this idea and the girls all went back to their respective rooms to change and get ready. Diana and Anne were quiet while they got ready but just before they were going to go Diana grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit on Anne’s bed. 

“Anne, your face when Josie mentioned James proposing. I wasn’t really sure what to make of it. Do you not want him to propose?” she asked gently. 

“It’s not that, Diana. I guess I just hadn’t really thought about it. I’ve been so focused on school and the scholarship and I love James but it’s not like he ever says anything about the future..” Anne replied. “But, yes. I suppose if he did propose I would accept. Why shouldn’t I?” She turned and Diana got the feeling she was directing that question at herself not at Diana. 

Diana just patted her hand and they finished getting ready, joining the other girls downstairs and setting off for the last tea of their Queens careers. 

_________________________________________

Gilbert was sitting at his desk late one evening in October when he heard a soft knock at his door. He opened it and was surprised to see Sophia standing there with a bottle of scotch. This wasn’t the first time she’d done this but it was the first time she’d shown up without Vincent in tow. 

“I’ve had a rough day.” She sighed. “I need someone to drink with. Want to join me?” He opened the door wider and she came in, settling herself into the chair near his bed. 

“Want to talk about it?” He asked as he poured the brown liquid into the two glasses she’d brought. 

She sighed. “Have I ever told you about Joseph?” 

Gilbert shook his head and she went on. “He was my husband.” She laughed at Gilbert’s surprised face. “I know. You’d think I would have mentioned it. But it’s painful. He died two years ago of typhoid fever. Two years ago today in fact.” She raised her glass in a silent salute. 

“I’m so sorry, Sophia.” Gilbert said sincerely. “I had no idea.” 

“I know. I don’t like to like to talk about it much because I’d rather the others in the house don’t know I was married. I feel like the men think it’s some kind of invitation.” She rolled her eyes. 

“So is that why you came to Paris?” He asked, knowing she was from London originally. “To get away from the memories?” 

She looked at him, surprised at his choice of words. “Yes, mostly. I wanted a fresh start and Joseph had always encouraged me to pursue my dream of higher education and so when he passed away.” She paused and took a deep breath. “I felt like it was the right time.” 

Gilbert took a sip of his drink. “Do you still miss him?” He asked although as soon as the question left his mouth he realized how foolish it was. “Of course you do. Sorry, that was a stupid question.” 

“No, not stupid. I mean I do, the pain gets a little less and I try to focus on the good memories. I do miss the companionship though.” 

Gilbert nodded but didn’t say anything, as always his mind wandered to Anne. They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“Is that why you came to Paris, Gilbert? To get away from memories?” She finally asked him. 

He took a deep breath and sat back on his bed, head against the frame. “Yes. I quite literally escaped to Paris.” He said simply. 

“Do you want to tell me about her?” She prodded gently. 

He was quiet for a minute and stared up at the ceiling before he started talking. “Anne. She has beautiful blue eyes and the most amazing red hair. She has a fiery temper and has no problem putting people in their place. But she’s also brave and kind and passionate and selfless. She would go to the ends of the earth for the people she cares about. Even those who haven’t always been kind to her. She stands up for what she believes in and it’s honestly awe-inspiring. And she’s so smart. She and I were academic rivals all throughout school. Although one time I let her win a spelling bee contest because I could tell she wasn’t feeling well and I wanted to let her sit down knowing she wouldn’t stop until I did.” He chuckled to himself. “Lord if she ever found out I did that I’d be dead. She’s competitive and determined and just the most amazing person I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing.” He finished his speech but didn’t look at Sophia, just downed the rest of his drink and got up to pour another one. 

“Wow.” She said. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard a man talk about any woman like that. What did you mean you quite literally ran away to Paris?” 

Gilbert’s expression turned pained. “I was in Toronto, dropping a friend off at the train station. I hadn’t seen Anne in almost a year and suddenly there she was. Across the terminal looking more beautiful than ever. Before I could even register that she was there another man appeared and literally swept her off her feet. She’d looked so happy to see him.” He shook his head at the memory. “That was when I decided to take the offer for The Sorbonne.”

Sophia made a sympathetic noise. “Did you never tell her how you feel?” 

“I did.” He sighed. “I left her a letter before I went to Toronto. I asked her the night we graduated if she thought there was a chance for us but she basically said no. I was actually about to get engaged to someone else but I knew in my heart that it would never be anyone but Anne so I broke off the courtship with Winifred and left the letter for Anne in her room when she wasn’t home.” He looked up and met Sophia’s eyes. “She never even acknowledged it.” 

Sophia’s eyes narrowed a bit. “And that was it? You’ve never tried writing to her again?” 

He gave a bitter laugh. “Oh I have. I’ve written to her plenty. But I’ve never mailed them. And I will never mail them. My brother told me she’s courting someone, I can only assume it’s the man from the train station. If she’s happy then who am I to disrupt that?”

Sophia didn’t answer and they drank in silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. After some time, Gilbert laughed. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you were looking for better company.” 

She smiled. “It’s quite alright. It’s nice to know I’m not the only one around here pining for someone.” 

They had one more drink and talked a bit about school and then Sophia gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Gilbert passed out soon after and dreamed of red hair and blue eyes.


	5. Big Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets engaged and Gilbert is an idiot

Anne was trudging through the snow on the street in Halifax arm in arm with her roommate Priscilla, chatting about their upcoming Christmas break. They came upon their boarding house and Anne was looking down but Priscilla stopped short causing Anne to stumble a bit. 

“Prissy, what on earth…” Anne’s words trailed off as she followed Prissy’s gaze to the front porch. James was standing there, grinning ear to ear at her. 

“James!” She exclaimed, surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

He came down the steps quickly and pulled her into a hug. “I just had to see my favorite red-head. I couldn’t wait for Christmas. Plus I finished my exams early. Are you not happy to see me?” He asked, pulling back and pretending to look hurt. 

She laughed. “Of course I am, you just surprised me is all.” She leaned up and kissed him, James pulled her closer and was just about to deepen the kiss when Prissy cleared her throat. They broke apart and looked at her guiltily. 

She was watching them with a wry expression on her face. “You better be glad Mrs. Kemper is out this afternoon or else you’d never be able to set foot in this house again, James.” 

James just gave her a smug smile and Anne rolled her eyes at her. “Mrs. Kemper probably wouldn’t even be able to see his face clearly enough to know who he is anyway.” She said, referring to Mrs. Kemper’s near blindness. “Plus you know all he’d do is charm her a little and she’d forgive him right away.” She added smiling up at James. 

Prissy laughed. “Well I’m going to go inside, I’ll leave you two lovebirds be.” 

“Care to take a walk?” He asked after Prissy had gone inside. Despite the cold, Anne agreed and took his arm. 

They set off and turned in the direction of Anne’s favorite park, chatting about their exams and James’ trip including the man who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and snored the entire time. Anne laughed and by the time they’d made it to the park she was breathless. He sat her down on a bench and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. They sat there for a while in silence, watching some children across the way play in the snow. 

“I think that little one has red hair like you.” He said pointing at one small girl who was working furiously to build a snowman. 

“Poor child.” She laughed. “She’s in for a lifetime of despair.” 

“Nonsense.” He scoffed. “I know you’re sensitive about it but I’ve told you a million times it’s extraordinary. So much better than plain blonde or brown.” She smiled, still watching the girl. 

“Maybe our little girl will look like that.” He said softly. She pulled away and looked up at him, his face was serious and he was more nervous than she’d ever seen him. He slid off the bench in one quick motion, landing on one knee in the snow in front of her and holding out a ring box. He opened it to reveal one of the biggest diamonds she had ever seen. Anne swallowed hard. 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, you are truly an amazing woman and I cannot imagine my life without you. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Anne hesitated. “Matthew and Marilla…” She trailed off. 

“Don’t worry, I asked them via letter weeks ago and we have their blessing.” He knew exactly what she was asking. 

“I - I still want to finish at Redmond…” She said meekly. 

His brow furrowed. “Of course you do. I wouldn’t expect you to not.” He said, starting to look even more nervous. 

She let out a breath and finally she nodded, he let out a whoop and stood up quickly, pulling her up with him and spinning her around. She laughed and after a minute he set her down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Then he slid the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly to him.

Later that evening in bed, Anne held up her hand to the candlelight and watched the light glint off the diamond. As beautiful as it was she couldn’t help feeling like maybe it belonged on someone else’s hand. She took a deep breath and let her hand drop, staring at the ceiling, wondering why, at what should have been one of the happiest moments of her life, Gilbert’s face had flashed before her eyes. 

The next day after Anne had taken her final exam for the semester, she and James traveled to Charlottetown and went straight to Robert and Abigail’s to deliver the news. Abigail was beside herself with joy and Beth and Kitty were already begging to be the flower girls. Anne had laughed and assured them that she wouldn’t have it any other way. After the girls went to bed that evening and James and Robert went to the parlor to smoke cigars, Anne and Abigail sat in the drawing room discussing wedding ideas. 

Abigail was already making lists of all the things they would need to plan for and she kept asking Anne for her opinion on things but Anne kept answering that she wasn’t sure. After a while, Abigail set the list down and peered at Anne. 

“As long as I’ve known you, you’ve been a romantical dreamer. Now it’s time for your own wedding and you don’t have plans or ideas of how you’d like it to be?” She chuckled. “Or are you just feeling a bit overwhelmed?”

“I think that’s it, Abigail. It all just happened yesterday and I haven’t even told Matthew or Marilla or Diana the news yet so I guess it just hasn’t sunk in.” Anne ended lamely. 

Abigail patted her hand. “I understand. I’m sorry I just got so carried away. You know James is like a son to me and you’ve become like a daughter and I’m just so happy for both of you. But I completely understand that you want to involve Marilla and Diana in this. We can put this all away. We have plenty of time to work on it anyway. James said you’d like to finish at Redmond is that right? I think that’s a smart decision. By then James will have been working for his father for a year and he’ll be well established in the business world.” Abigail finished her speech and gave Anne a quick hug. “Goodnight, dear. Sleep well.” She said and left the room to retire for the evening. 

The next day James and Anne traveled to Avonlea, Matthew and Marilla were there to greet them at the station in Bright River. Anne ran to them, throwing her arms around each one of them in turn. On the way home they chatted about Christmas dinner and she asked questions about the girl Jerry was courting, Elise, who Anne had yet to meet.

They arrived at Green Gables and James brought their luggage inside while Anne continued to chatter happily. She pulled off her glove and Marilla’s eye caught the ring on her hand. 

“Oh my heavens, Anne!” Marilla grabbed her hand and peered down at the ring. 

“Oh right! I’m sorry!” She turned to James who was looking at her strangely. “James said he had your blessing…”

“Well of course he did but I have never seen a diamond this size before. Mercy me.” Marilla let go of Anne’s hand and pulled her into a hug. “But if you’re happy then I’m happy, Anne.” 

Later that afternoon Marilla laid down for a rest and Matthew was out in the barn, leaving James and Anne to themselves. Anne was in the kitchen happily mixing a bowl of cake batter and James was sitting at the table watching her. He’d been unusually quiet and Anne finally turned to him. “James, are you alright? You have barely said a word since we got here.” 

“It’s just…” He started and stopped but the look she gave him made him continue. “Why didn’t you tell Matthew and Marilla the minute we were off the train? You talked about everything but our engagement.” The look on his face made Anne stop mixing and walk over to him. She sat down next to him and wrapped both of her hands around his. 

“I’m sorry. Truly. I guess I was just so excited about everything and it’s still so new. I truly didn’t mean anything by it.” She leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips. That seemed to placate him and he began kissing her back, pulling her closer. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door and they jumped apart. Anne turned and saw Ruby and Moody standing outside. She jumped up and ran over to let them in. 

“Ruby! Moody!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ruby in a tight hug. “I missed you so much! How are you? How is married life?” Ruby and Moody had wasted no time and were married in August before Diana had left for Paris. 

“Anne! I missed you so much!” Ruby hugged her back tightly. “Married life is wonderful!” She glanced back at Moody who smiled at her. As inexperienced as Anne was even she could tell that it was some sort of secret smile meant to be between a husband and wife. 

Anne ushered them into the parlor and James joined them a few minutes later bearing a pot of tea. Learning from her earlier mistake she told Ruby and Moody right away that she had accepted James’ proposal. He looked so pleased watching her and Ruby hug excitedly and the girls started talking about wedding plans while James and Moody discussed Moody’s taking over of the Avonlea Church from the previous minister. 

“I daresay I may actually be able to stay awake during church service now.” Anne said cheekily and everyone laughed. “Moody, please tell me your sermons will be a little more exciting?” 

Moody chuckled. “I’ll do my best, Anne. Speaking of exciting…” He trailed off and glanced at his wife. 

Ruby laughed and turned to James and Anne. “We have our own news today too...we’re having a baby!” 

“Oh my goodness! Ruby! That’s amazing! Oh you’re going to be the best mother!” Anne pulled her in for a hug as James gave Moody a congratulatory slap on the back. 

They passed the rest of the afternoon discussing baby names and all that had been happening in Avonlea while Anne was at Redmond. Anne was particularly intrigued to hear that Tillie had finally decided on one of the Pauls and it seemed things were getting serious between the two. And Anne told Ruby the little she knew about Diana’s new beau in Paris. 

“His name is Adam, he’s actually from Ottawa but apparently his family has property in France and he’s been there managing it for a time. Diana met him at some social event the first week she was there and goodness, Ruby. Marilla says the Barry’s are so excited about it.” She rolled her eyes. “They haven’t even met him yet but apparently his well-bred family is all that matters. Oh but you should hear the things Diana writes about him. I have never seen her so smitten about anyone.” Ruby giggled and tried to picture Diana in love at all but she had always been the least romantic of the three of them so it was hard to imagine it. 

After a while Ruby let out a very unladylike yawn. Moody laughed, “She’s been like this, getting tired very easily these days.” He stood up and took Ruby’s hand. Anne and James bid them farewell and Anne went back to finish baking for their Christmas Eve dinner the next night. 

The next evening they had a full house for supper. Jerry had brought Elise over early so Anne could meet her and Anne was as smitten with her as Jerry obviously was. She pulled him aside at one point while he was helping her set the table. 

“Jerry, she is absolutely the sweetest. How much did you pay her to pretend to be your girl?” She teased. 

“Har Har, Anne. Obviously not as much as James paid you.” He said grabbing her hand and pretending to be blinded by the diamond on her hand. 

She snatched her hand away quickly. “That’s not funny, Jerry.” She said clearly annoyed. He seemed surprised since he thought they were joking and started to tell her as much when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The Lacroix family had shown up and Muriel was with them. Anne rushed over to take Delly from them who was yelling her name as soon as she saw her. 

After exchanging pleasantries and hanging coats they all crowded around the dining table to enjoy the feast that Anne and Marilla had prepared. The table was laden with food; turkey, two kinds of potatoes, biscuits, green beans, and dressing. James was helping himself to another slice of turkey and complimenting Marilla on how good everything was. 

“And this turkey! Please tell me what it’s spiced with? I’ve never had anything like it!” He said before taking another bite. 

“Oh it’s spiced with curry.” Marilla said, pleased that he liked it. “Bash gave it to me as a gift a few years ago.” 

“Miss Marilla was confused as ever when I tried telling her what it was.” Bash said laughing. “I had a good laugh over it that evening, just ask Gilbert.” 

At the sound of his name Anne dropped her fork accidentally and the whole table went silent. James reached over to touch her hand. “Are you alright, darling?” He asked, concerned. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. It slipped out of my hands.” She said, plastering a smile on her face. 

James nodded and took another bite of food then turned back to Bash. “So who is Gilbert?” He asked, innocently. 

No one spoke for a minute. He looked around at their faces and noticed they were glancing at Anne. He turned to her, confused. “Who is Gilbert?” He asked. 

“He’s uh, he’s...” Anne started. 

Bash jumped in. “He’s my adopted brother, it’s actually his family’s farm that we live on but he signed over half to me a few years ago.” 

“How extraordinary. Anne, you’ve never told me that story.” He turned back to her. 

Muriel and Marilla sensed Anne’s discomfort and they both jumped up at the same time. “Who is ready for pie?” Marilla asked a little too loudly. Everyone started clearing their plates and Anne was grateful to have a minute to compose herself. 

Later that night after Matthew and Marilla had gone to bed, Anne was reading by candlelight and heard a light tap on her door. Before she could answer James had opened it and was peeking in. 

“James.” She hissed. “Marilla will have your head and then she’ll have my head.” 

He just grinned at her and quickly came into the room, closing the door behind himself. He strode over to her bed and grabbed her face in his hands and leaned down for a kiss then went to the foot of the bed and laid back at it, staring at the ceiling. 

She laughed and shook her head at him then went back to reading. After a few minutes of quiet he sat up abruptly and she looked at him inquisitively. 

“Anne.” He whispered. “Who is this Gilbert fellow?” 

Her breath caught and she tried to keep her face placid. “He’s just a family friend, a neighbor. We were academic rivals in school.” She said with much more casualness than she felt. 

“You seemed awfully averse to talking about him though.” He said, trying to match her casualness. 

“I’m not averse, I just don’t think about him much.” She lied. 

“Well, where is he? How come I’ve never met him?” He asked. 

“He’s in Paris, he got married a couple of years ago and moved to Paris to go to The Sorbonne for medical school. So he has just been gone a long time and that’s why I never mentioned him.” She finished, hoping he would just take that information and let it go. 

Thankfully he did, turning the conversation to the last time he was in Paris and rattling off ideas of where they should go for their honeymoon. Anne barely heard him, she just nodded every now and then to make him think she was listening. 

____________________________________________

It was an unusually warm day in February and Gilbert found himself with a free afternoon for the first time in weeks. He decided to go for a walk through Champs-Elysees and was admiring the architecture when he noticed a familiar figure across the way. He strode over to her and as he approached she turned and he saw the surprise register on her face. 

“Diana!” He said, as he got closer. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“Gilbert.” She said, with a lot less enthusiasm than him. “How lovely to see you.” She turned to the man standing beside her. “Gilbert, this is my beau Adam Simmons. Adam, this is an old classmate of mine from Avonlea, Gilbert Blythe.” She smiled warmly up at Adam as the two men exchanged handshakes and pleasantries. 

“So what brings you to Paris?” Gilbert asked, politely. He was dying to ask her about Anne but thought he had better pace himself at the risk of looking too desperate. 

“I’m in finishing school for the year.” She replied. “My parents let me go to Queens for two years first and now I’m here. I’ll be going home in April.” 

“Queens, so I take it you and Anne got to be roommates after all? I’m sure she was absolutely ecstatic.” He said, glad the conversation had naturally steered that way. He tried to keep his voice level. “How is she? Anne?” 

Diana narrowed her eyes a bit and her voice turned haughty. “She’s very well, thank you. She’s in her first year at Redmond College, she won a two year scholarship.” 

He breathed out. “Of course she did.” He chuckled. “That’s amazing, good for her.” 

“Yes, and she’s recently engaged as well.” She said, and whatever reaction she had been expecting it wasn’t the one she got. Pain flashed through his eyes and she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. She wasn’t sure what to make of it so she continued. “How is Winifred, Gilbert?” 

“Winifred?” He repeated stupidly, still trying to process the news that Anne was engaged. 

Before Diana could reply, Adam interrupted. “Diana, my dear, I’m afraid we must be going. The luncheon starts soon.” 

“Of course, Adam.” She turned back to Gilbert. “Lovely to see you, Gilbert. Have a wonderful life.” She said coldly and walked away without waiting for his response. 

Gilbert wandered the city for hours, wallowing in the misery of the knowledge that Anne was forever gone to him. When he finally made it back to his boarding house it was late. He trudged up the stairs and hesitated on the landing before taking the next flight up to the women's floor. He saw light coming out from under the door of Sophia’s room so he knocked lightly. After a minute she came to the door, a robe wrapped around her nightshirt, the surprise on her face quickly turning to concern. 

“Gilbert? Are you alright?” She pulled him inside, looking around the hallway to make sure no one had seen him. 

He sat down heavily in the chair she gestured to. “Anne’s engaged.” He said simply. 

“Oh.” She made a sympathetic noise and crossed the room to pull out a bottle of scotch and two glasses from her desk. She poured them each one and pulled her desk chair over to him. They drank silently, she refreshed their glasses a couple of times and decided if he wanted to talk he would. 

Gilbert sat with his head back against the chair. He was aware that Sophia was watching him but didn’t open his eyes until he felt her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see her hovering over him closely and barely had time to register her proximity before she brought her lips down to his. He hesitated for a minute but then began kissing her back. After a few minutes she pulled away and slid her robe off. 

“Sophia,” he started. 

“Shh.” She took his hand and pulled him up from the chair. “I’m sad. You’re sad. Joseph is gone, your Anne is gone to you. It’s okay for both of us to seek comfort. You said you’d never marry anyone but her, right?”

He swallowed the pain down and nodded. 

“Well,” she continued, “does that mean you plan on a life of celibacy?” 

He opened his mouth then closed it. It wasn’t like that thought hadn’t occurred to him but he shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

“Gilbert, don’t feel like you’re taking advantage of me. If anything I’m taking advantage of you.” She chuckled. “Let’s make each other feel better.” She said reaching for his hand. 

His thoughts warred inside his head, fogged up by the liquor in his system. After a minute though he nodded and she pulled him over to the bed with her. 

Early the next morning Gilbert woke up groggily. The room was still flooded in darkness so it took him a minute to realize he wasn’t in his room and he turned to see Sophia sleeping next to him. He squeezed his eyes shut at the guilt that washed over him. Anne doesn’t belong to you and you don’t belong to her. He thought to himself angrily. You shouldn’t feel guilty.

He slid out from under the covers, embarrassed to realize he was still completely naked. He started pulling on the clothes they had discarded quickly the night before, trying to be as quiet as possible. He turned to find his shirt and saw her eyes were open and she was watching him with a bemused expression on her face. 

“Uh, good morning.” He muttered, feeling his face flush. 

“Good morning.” She replied. “Sneaking out, were we?” 

He froze, his face stricken with guilt and she started laughing. “Honestly, Gilbert. I’m joking! Last night was great - all three times - and you’re an excellent student.” She added with a light smirk. “But it was nothing more than a comfort. For me at least.” 

He took a deep breath and managed a small smile. “It was a comfort to me as well, Sophia. Thank you.” 

She nodded and he pulled on his shirt. He hesitated wondering if he should kiss her goodbye but decided against it, nodding and creeping out into the hallway, grateful that it was still early and no one else was awake yet. 

Once inside his room he flopped onto his bed and once the panic and guilt he’d been feeling subsided he laid awake for a long time, desperately wishing it had been Anne instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Don't kill me. I struggled with this I really did. But realistically he is a 21 year old man who thinks the love of his life is lost to him forever and he's hurt and is extremely unlikely to turn down that kind of offer...so don't kill me...


	6. Gilbert Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all starting to come together now...

Prissy watched with a concerned expression as Anne frantically packed her suitcase. She’d had a meeting with her advisor that morning that had gone on longer than Anne expected it to and she was desperately trying to hurry so she could catch the afternoon ferry. Diana was finally home and Anne was going to Charlottetown to spend the weekend with her. 

“Anne.” Prissy said, watching Anne’s hands shake as she shoved a dress into her suitcase. “Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want me to go with you?” 

“No, Prissy, thank you. I’m alright I just need to hurry.” She grabbed her hat suitcase, gave Prissy a quick hug goodbye, and raced downstairs. 

She made it in time and relaxed a bit as she found a seat on the ferry. She stared out over the water and tried not to think about the last letter she’d received from James. It had been so cold and formal, he was still clearly hurting from the fight they’d had during his visit for her birthday. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was desperate to talk to Diana about it, she’d know exactly what to do and say. Diana and Cole met her at the docks, their faces lit up with excitement when she stepped off the boat and she and Diana ran to each other, hugging tightly and spinning around. 

They finally let go and Anne gave Cole a quick hug before turning back to Diana. Diana’s smile faded as she took in Anne’s expression. She looked at Cole and he was frowning, obviously having noticed it too. He grabbed her suitcase and Diana took Anne’s hand and they silently pulled her to the carriage and settled her in. Once inside she burst into tears, unable to speak, Diana just rubbed her back soothingly. 

Once back at Jo’s Cole left them alone in Diana’s room and the two girls laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling as they had always done as children. Diana waited for Anne to start talking, knowing that she would in her own time. 

Anne started quietly. “We have been fighting a lot, Diana. Both times he’s come to visit me since Christmas we argued the whole weekend. Even on my birthday.” She sighed. 

“What have the fights been about?” Diana asked gently. 

Anne took a deep breath. “Gilbert.” She could sense Diana’s look of surprise so she continued. “At Christmas Bash mentioned Gilbert off hand and it startled me. Everyone is always so careful not to talk about him around me. I had never told James anything about Gilbert and he didn’t understand why. He asked me about him later that night and I thought that I had given him a good enough answer but the entire rest of the break he was relentless. He just asked me question after question, almost like he was testing me. I’d never seen him like that, honestly.” She started to cry again and Diana squeezed her hand and after a minute Anne kept talking. 

“He came for a quick visit for Aunt Jo’s summer soiree in early February and we got into an argument beforehand and barely spoke to each other the entire party. We talked the next morning before he left and I thought things were okay. His letters weren’t the way they used to be but I could tell he was trying.” She paused to take a breath. “But then he came to visit for my birthday and we ran into Jane and Billy in town and Billy made some comment about how it was a good thing that Gilbert had rejected me so that I could marry way above my station.” She looked at Diana. “I guess Jane must have told him about Gilbert, I haven’t spoken to her since I’m so mad about it.” 

She sighed. “And that set James off. When we went home he asked me again about Gilbert and I stopped trying to tell him that Gilbert was just a family friend. I told him the truth, everything. The note I wrote Gilbert and how he chose Winnie anyway and…” she trailed off. 

“What did he say?” Diana asked. 

“He was angry at me for lying to him but more than that he was hurt.” She sighed. “I think he could see the pain I still felt. And I think that hurt him more than anything.” 

They laid there for a while in silence before Diana asked carefully. “Anne, do you still love Gilbert?” 

“Yes.” Anne said simply and without hesitation. She sat up abruptly. “And it’s this all consuming love that I can’t seem to shake no matter how hard I try. And it makes me so angry with myself. Why can’t I move on from him? He’s married, for goodness’ sakes. And I do love James, truly.” Diana nodded. “But how can I love two people at the same time?”

Diana was quiet for a moment. She had a question to ask Anne but wasn’t sure how Anne would react so she chose her words carefully. “Anne. If Gilbert wasn’t married and you were to choose between the two of them. Who would you choose?” 

“Gilbert.” Anne said instantly and then turned to Diana with a horrified expression. “What does that mean, Diana? Does that mean I don’t actually love James?”

“Anne, I don’t think love really works like that. Not that I have a ton of experience, but you and I both know that there are many different kinds of love. So why can’t there also be different kinds of romantic love? The real question here is whether you think it’s fair to James to marry him knowing that you would have chosen Gilbert if given the chance.” 

Anne started crying harder, Diana pulled her to her and Anne wept into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time even after Anne’s had cried herself out. Diana decided not to tell Anne about her encounter with Gilbert in Paris, maybe someday she would, but not today. 

_________________________________________

Gilbert was packing up his room and looking around to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. He heard a knock and turned to see Sophia standing there in the open doorway. He beckoned her inside and turned back to continue his task. 

“I just came to say goodbye, Gilbert. I will miss you and our pining talks a great deal.” She smiled at him. 

He smiled. “I’ll miss you too, Sophia. And your excellent choice in scotch.” She laughed at that. 

“Also, the mail just came and looks like you have one last letter.” She handed him a thick envelope. He read the front and saw it was from Bash, he stuck it in his jacket pocket. 

“It will have to wait. My ship is leaving soon, I need to get going.” She nodded and crossed the room to give him a tight hug. 

“You’ll find your dream girl, Gilbert.” She said quietly and reached up to kiss him lightly. “I’m sure of it.” He just smiled sadly and nodded then he grabbed his suitcases and headed down to the waiting carriage. 

A few hours later he was settled into his bunk in a middle class cabin and he remembered the letter. He pulled it out and briefly thought it was strange for it to be so thick, Bash’s letters were usually pretty short. He opened it and a small piece of folded paper fell out that read read me first so he obliged, opening it and reading Bash’s quick scrawl. 

Blythe, 

This letter came for you a few days ago and considering the size of it I thought it was important to go ahead and send it on instead of waiting for you to get home. Hopefully it gets to you before you leave. 

I can’t wait to see you brother, neither can Delly. 

Bash

Gilbert smiled at the thought of little Delly, she was going to be so big and he was so excited to see her. He pulled the thicker envelope out of the packet and was surprised to see the return address was from a Mrs. Winifred Rose Sutton in London, England.

He opened it and started reading. 

Dear Gilbert, 

I do hope this letter finds you well. I’m not sure where you are in the world but I can only assume that no matter what, sending this to P.E.I. means it will eventually make its way into your hands. As you can see from the return address I am now married. My husband’s name is Andrew Sutton and we met about a year after I left Charlottetown. He is a wonderful man and I am blissfully happy. 

I wanted to tell you thank you. As odd as it would have seemed to say three years ago I now understand what you were trying to tell me that day. Andrew’s love is unwavering and I finally see that you were right, that I do deserve that kind of love. So thank you for making such a difficult but mature decision. It certainly has had a positive impact on my life. 

However, I must now come to the purpose of this letter. There is no easy way for me to admit this. I must preface it by saying that I was so very hurt and sad and I made a dreadful decision in the spur of the moment. 

The day I left Charlottetown, I ran into Anne. She wished you and I a wonderful life together and I was so taken aback that instead of correcting her I simply told her thank you and let her walk away. I’m not sure if you two ever found your way to each other but I felt the need to unburden myself. 

I do hope you are following your dreams and still working to become a doctor as I know you will make a wonderful one. 

Best wishes, 

Winifred

Gilbert read the letter three times then he got up suddenly and ran out to the nearest deck, he stood over the railing, taking deep breaths. What did this mean? That would have been after he left that letter for Anne. Did that mean she never read it? How could that possibly be? He left it right on her dresser. 

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. If she never read it then she didn’t know and now she was getting married to someone else. He took some deep, steadying breaths and went back to his bunk. He read the letter again and then stared up at the ceiling. He knew one thing for sure, it was going to be the longest six weeks of his life. 

_________________________________________

Anne was walking through Charlottetown with Diana in May, school had just let out the week before and Anne was grateful to have the whole summer to spend with her bosom friend. They were just about to go into a store to look for a baby gift for Ruby and Moody when Anne heard her name being called from across the street. She saw Abigail Thompson heading her way. She and Diana exchanged a look. Anne hadn’t seen Abigail since she’d broken off her engagement with James and she was a little nervous. 

“Anne.” Abigail said as she got closer and Anne was relieved to see she didn’t seem angry. “It’s lovely to see you, dear. How are you?” She asked genuinely. 

“I’m alright, Abigail, thank you. I assume you’ve heard from James…?” She trailed off. 

Abigail nodded looking sad. “I have, and he explained that it was the right choice for both of you. Although I won’t deny being extremely sad that you will not be part of our family. I do hope you’ll still come and visit? The girls certainly miss you.” 

Anne smiled, happy that there was not going to be any bad feelings between her and the Thompsons. “Of course, Abigail. I would love to. Next time I’m in town we’ll have tea?” She asked and Abigail nodded. They spoke for a few more minutes and then Abigail hurried off. 

“That wasn’t so bad, hm?” Diana asked as they went inside the store. 

“No.” Anne smiled. “Not as bad as I thought it would be.” 

________________________________________

Gilbert was exhausted by the time the train pulled into the station at Bright River but when he saw Bash through the window he brightened considerably. Once on the platform the two men gave each other a huge hug, slapping the others back and laughing. Bash pulled away and playfully squeezed Gilbert’s chin and took in the stubble that had grown after Gilbert had left the ship. “Look at this. Actual stubble like a grown man.” He laughed and Gilbert ducked his head away, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s so good to see you, Bash, even if you’re already annoying me.” Gilbert said laughing. They went to grab Gilbert’s luggage, loading it into the buggy. Bash was just about to jump up into the seat when Gilbert stopped him. 

“Bash, I have a question to ask you.” He pulled out the letter from Winnie. “Does Anne think Winnie and I are married?”

Of everything Gilbert could have asked this was the last thing Bash had expected. “What do you mean? Didn’t you write to her before you left telling her you weren’t marrying Winnie and you were going to U of T?”

“Yes, well, no. I mean I told her about Winnie but not U of T because I didn’t know at that point. But here, read this.” He shoved the letter into Bash’s hands. 

Bash read it silently then looked up at Gilbert, surprise on his face then realization dawned. “Gilbert. Anne never talks about you. She has maybe mentioned you twice in the last three years and even then it was just a fleeting question asking how you were and then she’d change the subject or leave before I could say much.” He put a hand on Gilbert’s shoulder. “So honestly, Gilbert. I don’t know what Anne believes.” 

Gilbert scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “And now she’s getting married. Argh!” 

“Uh, actually, Blythe,” Bash started slowly and stopped. 

“What, Bash?” Gilbert said, too tired to be patient. 

“She broke off her engagement with James a couple of months ago.” Bash finally said, watching Gilbert carefully. 

“She - she...she what?” Gilbert was incredulous. A wave of hope flooded through him suddenly. “Why?” 

Bash chuckled. “I don’t know, Blythe. She doesn’t exactly tell me those types of things. She gave me the news rather matter of factly, actually. I don’t pretend to know the workings of a 19-year old girl’s mind.” 

Gilbert grabbed Bash by the shoulders. “Bash, where is she? Is she home?” 

“Yes, she’s been back in Avonlea since her semester ended.” 

“Please, Bash. Please take me to Green Gables?” Gilbert pleaded. 

Bash sighed, he hadn’t seen such a look of desperation since he’d looked in the mirror when Mary was dying. “Of course, brother. Let’s go.” 

When they arrived at Green Gables, Gilbert jumped out of the buggy barely hearing Bash say he’d see him at home later. Gilbert ran up to the door and knocked hard. After a minute when no one answered he knocked again, louder. Suddenly he saw Marilla coming to the door, looking annoyed. As she got closer and recognized him through the window she faltered, clearly surprised. 

“Gilbert.” She said, opening the door. “What on earth are you doing here?” 

“I’m sorry to disturb, Marilla, but I must speak with Anne.” He peered around her into the house. “Is she at home?” 

“She is not.” Marilla said, and he was taken aback by the coldness in her voice. “She is out and I don’t know that I would want her talking to you anyway.” 

Gilbert swallowed hard. “Marilla, there has been a huge misunderstanding. I’m not married. Winnie and I never got married. I didn’t know that Anne didn’t know until a few weeks ago. Please, I must speak with her.” 

There must have been something in his eyes that made Marilla soften a bit and she seemed shocked at his revelation. “Well that is certainly news to us.” She sighed. “Anne is at the Spurgeon’s house. Ruby had a baby last week and she’s been over there helping to cook and clean.” 

Gilbert gave a small smile, both at the news that his old friends were married and parents and also at hearing how helpful Anne was being to them, it was so like her. “If it’s alright, Marilla, may I please wait here? I’ve been traveling a long time and I don’t think I can wait much longer to see her.” 

She gave him a sympathetic smile. “Yes, Gilbert. That will be fine. I was on my way to Rachel Lynde’s and Matthew and Jerry are in Carmody today. But you’re welcome to wait in the parlor. I daresay you may want to get some sleep, you look rather dreadful. It’ll likely be a little while before Anne gets home anyway.” 

Gilbert nodded and entered the house, Marilla grabbed her hat and nodded at him before leaving. Gilbert wandered around the parlor for a minute. Not much had changed and he smiled at the comforting feeling he felt looking around the room. He stopped at the mantle to look at the pictures and his breath caught when he got to one of Anne. It must have been recent, she looked even older than she had in Toronto and impossibly beautiful. Her eyes shone as if she was trying to suppress a laugh and he traced his fingers over it delicately before turning to the sofa. Exhaustion set in and he curled up, falling asleep quickly with Anne’s face in his mind.


	7. Reunited and it feels so good (sorry not sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Anne was walking home from Ruby’s, smiling and humming to herself. Baby Samuel was beautiful and Ruby and Moody were absolutely smitten. Anne was happy she was home during this time so she could help out with the cooking and chores and let Ruby just bask in the glow of new motherhood. She picked up some wildflowers on her way, planning on putting them in Marilla’s room when she got home. She walked into Green Gables and started to go to the kitchen to get a pitcher when something in the parlor caught her eye. She turned back and entered the room before stopping abruptly. 

Gilbert Blythe was on her sofa, curled up on his side, sound asleep. She stared at him, the sudden rush of love she felt nearly choked her and she steadied herself on the doorframe. He looked the same but older, his shoulders were broader and his face more chiseled, she could see a five o’clock shadow had started to grow. Seeing his face again brought back so many memories, spelling bees and Christmas dinners, his face when they first danced together. Then the memory of the last time she’d seen him was suddenly front and center. He hadn’t even had the decency to acknowledge her note. And he’s married, she thought suddenly furious, why is he asleep in my house?

She quietly went into the kitchen to fill up a pitcher of water. She walked back into the parlor, stood over him and unceremoniously dumped the pitcher of water on his head not even caring what Marilla would say about her sofa and floor. She was gratified when he shot up suddenly, sputtering and looking bewildered. She took a step back and his eyes focused. Her heart skipped a beat at the smile that spread across his face when their eyes met. But he must have read the look on her face because the smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. 

“Anne.” He said, taking a step toward her and stopping when she took a step back. He shook some of the water from his hair and wiped at his eyes to clear them. They stared at each other for a long moment. “I missed you so much.” He finally said, simply and quietly. 

Pain shot through her and she clenched her fists. “You can’t say that kind of thing to me, Gilbert! You don’t get to say that! Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?” She said, voice heated. 

He faltered. “Anne, I - I’m not married. I was never married. I didn’t even propose to Winnie. I left you a letter telling you that. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that Winnie wrote me to tell me that you thought we were married and I realized you must have never read my letter.” 

Anne opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t find any words, she just blinked at him, completely confused. Suddenly realization dawned and her mouth went into an O shape. She sat down heavily in the nearest chair and mumbled something. 

“What? I didn’t catch that.”

“I tore it up!” she said louder. “I didn’t read it. I tore it up without reading it.” 

“I - you - what?” Gilbert looked bewildered and it was his turn to sit down, not even noticing how wet the sofa was beneath him. “Why would you have done that?” 

Her eyes flashed and she was suddenly standing again. “Because!” She exploded, and somewhere in the back of his mind Gilbert had the fleeting thought that she was breathtakingly beautiful when she was angry. “The night of the bonfire you listed every reason why you should marry Winnie and implied that I was holding you back and it wasn’t until the next day that I realized what you were asking me and then I realized that I did love you and that I didn’t want you to marry her so I went to your house and you weren’t home and I left you a note telling you that I loved you and then you told Diana’s father you were going to propose to Winnie after all and my heart broke into a hundred pieces but I went to your house again to find out why you hadn’t even bothered to acknowledge my confession and Bash said you’d left for Charlottetown to propose and my heart broke into a thousand more pieces and then when we got our Queens results I asked you if you had anything to say to me and all you had to say was congratulations like it was no big deal and my heart absolutely shattered so by the time I saw your letter sitting on my dresser, written in my own pen no less, I was done!” She finally stopped, breathing hard and gripping the back of the chair so hard her knuckles were white. 

Gilbert opened his mouth then closed it again. He stared at her. “You wrote me a note?” He finally said. 

Now it was Anne’s turn to look bewildered. “Well, yes. I left it on your kitchen table…” she trailed off. 

“Anne.” He got up and walked over to her quickly, grabbing her hands. “I swear on Delly’s life I never saw that note. If I had I would have been over here so fast.” His eyes were pleading with her to believe him. 

“Well some things make a lot more sense now.” She murmured after searching his eyes and seeing the earnest truth in them. She looked down at their joined hands and suddenly pulled them away. “But the night of the bonfire, Gilbert? What exactly was that?”

“Well, I was confused and I didn’t know what to do and I realized I wanted you to tell me to choose you but you said no.” He said, voice cracking at the memory. 

“Excuse me?” She was suddenly angry again. “You think you asked me to tell you to choose me and that I said no?”

“Well, uh, yes.” He said, suddenly unsure of himself. 

“Gilbert, I was drunk that night and even I remember it more clearly than you! What you said was to list out all the reasons why you should marry Winnie since it would help you achieve your dreams and when I asked what was holding you back all you did was stare at me and say just one thing! And I certainly didn’t say no, I didn’t actually know what to say because you’d caught me so off guard and it was hardly a romantic confession to hear all the reasons why Winnie would be a better choice for you! And I couldn’t make that decision in the 30 seconds you gave me! Then when I realized that I did love you I tried to tell you!”

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. “Do you.” he stopped then tried again. “Do you still love me?” He asked softly, suddenly afraid of the answer. 

She stared at him for a long moment. “Yes.” She said simply. 

They stared at each other, both at a loss for what to say or do next. But the longer they stared, the softer their eyes got and suddenly they were in each other’s arms, lips crashing together. Anne’s hands were on the back of his neck and one slid into his still damp hair. Gilbert’s arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her tight as he deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling together. He backed her up until she was against the wall and he pressed against her, desperately trying to get as close as he possibly could. He didn’t know how long it lasted but suddenly she was pulling away and pushing gently at his chest. He pulled back a bit but kept his hands on her waist. 

“What is it?” He whispered hoarsely. 

“I just…” she trailed off then tried again. “James.” She said simply, looking into his eyes, not even sure if he’d recognize the name. 

He obviously did though, she watched the pain flash in his eyes and it made her breath catch in her throat. He let go of her waist and stepped away. 

“Bash said you broke off your engagement.” He said, not looking at her. 

“I did! But I feel like it would be disrespectful to him to just immediately jump into - whatever this is - with you.” She responded. 

Gilbert sighed. “I guess we’ve waited three years, what’s a little longer?” He smiled sadly at her. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

She closed her eyes. “I don’t think so. Not yet. In short I realized that even though you were married - or so I thought - I would never love him as I love you. I guess the same thing you realized with Winnie although you figured it out a lot sooner than I did. I wish I had figured it out earlier, I could have spared his feelings.” 

“Was it awful?” He asked, gently reaching out to touch her hand. When she didn’t pull away he laced his fingers in hers and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. 

“It wasn’t great.” She said wryly. “He’s a good man, Gilbert. Truly he is, I think in another life you and he would have been great friends. He was so hurt.” She closed her eyes at the memory of his face when she went to visit him in Toronto to break off their engagement. “But I do think in time he’ll understand it was the right decision.” 

Gilbert watched her face carefully, when she finally opened her eyes to look at him she was overwhelmed by the tenderness she saw there. She had imagined him looking at her like this before but it was nothing compared to the reality. 

They stared at each other for a long moment and then suddenly Gilbert started laughing. She looked at him like he’d grown a second head and he finally composed himself long enough to say. “You tore it up. Of course you tore it up. That just sank in.”

She frowned. “Well I was very angry.” She said but then her lips started twitching at the absurdity of it. 

“Well had you read it you would have seen what it actually said was that there would never be anyone for me but you.” He said, with a gentle smile on his face. 

She took in a shuddering breath and since she didn’t know what to say she just leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled her close and kissed her gently back. She broke away after a minute and they pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. 

“I do think I need some time, Gilbert.” She whispered. “This is all extremely overwhelming. An hour ago I thought you were married.”

He nodded and lifted her knuckles to his lips. “I understand. I’ll be here when you’re ready. I will wait as long as you need me to.” He paused. “And just so we’re absolutely clear - I love you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. More than anything in the entire world. I am forever yours.” 

She felt like her heart was going to burst in her chest, she swallowed against the overwhelming emotion she felt at his words. 

“I love you too.” She managed to get out. He kissed her cheek and left the house. She watched him through the window, running her fingers over the slight burn on her face from where his stubble had left a mark. She watched until she couldn’t see him anymore then she cleaned up the mess she’d made and promptly headed over to Diana’s. 

_____________________________________

Gilbert trudged up the steps to the house, exhausted from his trip and the emotional afternoon with Anne. But he stopped just outside the door to watch the scene before him. Hazel was at the stove and Bash and Elijah were both sitting at the table, seemingly playing a game with Delly. Gilbert smiled, Delly was certainly a lot bigger than she was the last time he’d seen her. He opened the door and everyone turned. At first he felt a little awkward, he hadn’t lived there in a long time and felt a bit like a stranger. But the smiles he received as they welcomed him home were all he needed and his heart suddenly felt lighter than it had in years. 

A few days later Gilbert and Elijah were standing outside of the barn, Elijah was showing him some of the repairs they’d made to the loft the summer before. They were looking up when they heard a little voice call out “Auntie Anne!” Gilbert turned sharply and saw Delly running off the porch straight for Anne who was coming into the yard, carrying a basket. She dropped it and knelt to the ground just in time to catch Delly as she launched herself into her arms. Anne fell backward, taking Delly with her and they were both laughing as Gilbert jogged up to them. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, although his concern faded when he saw the smile on her face. 

“Oh I’m quite alright, Delly is just getting so big!” She turned to the girl and tickled her under her ribs, causing her to dissolve into a fit of giggles. 

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile. Clearly Anne spent more time with Delly than he’d realized. He reached down and helped both of them up, his hand holding Anne’s a little longer than necessary and she looked up to see him looking down at her intensely. She swallowed hard and pulled her hand from his grasp before turning to pick up the basket she’d dropped. 

“I wanted to bring some treats over. Marilla has been baking up a storm, she’s actually thinking of trying a different recipe for the county fair next month so she’s been trying out different ones. She would love any feedback. I can’t believe she’s actually going to sway from her plum puff recipe, especially since she always wins. But I’m sure whatever she chooses she’ll still win…” She trailed off, realizing she was rambling. Even Delly was looking at her strangely. She met Gilbert’s eyes again and the intensity that she’d seen earlier was still there but now it was mixed with amusement. She bit her lip as she gazed back at him. 

“Miss Delly.” Elijah said suddenly. “Why don’t we go inside and see what Grandma is cooking for lunch, hm?” He took Delly’s hand and led her away, leaving Gilbert and Anne standing there. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” He said quietly. Taking the basket from her, he was surprised at how heavy it was and pulled back the top. Inside was a small sample of scones and small cakes, certainly not enough to make it feel that heavy. He looked up at her and she suddenly looked embarrassed. 

“I brought something else for you.” She said and gently lifted out the platter of treats to reveal what was underneath. He looked closer and realized it was stacks of unsealed envelopes. He set the basket down and pulled one out. It had his name on the outside and he opened it to find a letter to him, dated December of 1899. He pulled out another one, dated September 1901. 

“I wrote to you.” She said simply. “All the time, I guess I wanted to feel some sort of connection. I never had the courage to mail them obviously, not that I would have known where to mail them anyway but…” She trailed off as he was suddenly grabbing her in a fierce hug, his face buried in her hair. 

“God I love you.” He murmured into her hair and she felt like her heart was going to burst. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, face pressed against his firm chest. Suddenly he let go. 

“Wait here, don’t go anywhere.” He said and took off toward the house. He came running back out a few minutes later with a bag. He opened it and she looked inside and then up at him questioningly. 

“It’s letters.” He said chuckling. “I wrote to you too. All the time.” 

Her jaw dropped and suddenly they were both laughing. After they caught their breath he pulled her into the barn to a dark corner and leaned her against the wall, his forehead pressed against hers, one hand on her face the other wrapped around her waist. “We wasted so much time in misunderstandings.” He murmured. “I swear to you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” 

Before she could respond he’d captured her lips, the kiss started out gently but soon deepened and they clung to each other, desperate to make the last three years disappear. Anne’s hand was tangled in his hair and he ran his hands up and down her back. They were suddenly interrupted by a loud throat clearing and they jumped apart to see Bash standing there, grinning like a fool. 

“I see you two have finally come to your senses, eh? It’s about damn time. However, Marilla would have my head if I let this continue. Want to come inside for a visit, Anne?” He said chuckling. 

Anne nodded and ducked past him, clearly embarrassed. When she was gone Bash turned to Gilbert who was smiling smugly. Bash started dancing. “I win! I win!” He chanted and Gilbert just laughed, shaking his head and pushing Bash out of his way. 

Anne spent the afternoon with them, playing games with Delly and sharing cooking tips with Hazel. She was aware of Gilbert’s eyes on her almost constantly and at first she was self-conscious but soon decided she quite liked his attention. 

When it was time to go, Gilbert jumped up and asked if he could walk her home. She nodded and he ignored the look Bash gave him as they walked out, Gilbert carrying the bag of letters he’d presented her earlier. 

In silent agreement they took the road instead of the shortcut between their properties, knowing it would prolong their time together. Gilbert told her about his time at U of T and The Sorbonne, his eyes excited as he told her of the important research he’d been involved in. She told him about her time at Queens and Redmond and caught him up a bit on their classmates from Avonlea School. Just before they were in sight of Green Gables, Gilbert pulled her off the trail, out of sight of the road. 

He touched her face tenderly. “You’re so beautiful, Anne.” he whispered. “I’ve dreamed of you every night. I never thought I’d actually get to hold you in my arms like this. Honestly, now that I have you I never want to let you go.”

She smiled sweetly, her blue eyes shining up at him. “I’m yours, Gilbert. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He let out a ragged breath and leaned down to kiss her softly for a moment before pulling back. “Will you do me the honor of courting me, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?” He said chuckling softly. 

She laughed. “Well it’s not me you have to ask, Gilbert.” She said and he nodded in understanding, taking her hand and leading her to Green Gables. When they arrived they walked in and found Marilla and Rachel Lynde at the kitchen table. 

“Well, I’ll be!” Rachel exclaimed and stood up. “Gilbert Blythe! Look at you, all grown up and so handsome!” 

He smiled, embarrassed. “Thank you, Mrs. Lynde. It’s lovely to see you.” 

“How is Paris, Gilbert? And that lovely wife of yours?” She asked, eyes narrowing as she took in how close Gilbert and Anne were standing

Gilbert felt Anne tense up beside him but before he could say anything Marilla stood up. “Rachel, I’ll see you out. I’ll come by tomorrow and we’ll chat.” She said and practically pushed a befuddled Mrs. Lynde out the door. 

“I take it you didn’t tell her, Marilla?” Anne asked. 

“Well you know how she is, once she knows the whole town knows and I thought I would give you two a few days to figure things out.” Marilla said, patting Anne’s shoulder. 

Gilbert spoke up. “Speaking of that, Marilla. May I speak with you and Matthew for a moment?” 

Marilla smiled knowingly. “Of course, Matthew is in the barn, I’ll go fetch him.” 

Anne smiled at Gilbert and took the bag he’d been carrying from him. “I’ll go set this down and make some tea.”

By the time the tea was made, Matthew and Marilla were in the parlor sitting across from Gilbert. Anne brought the tea in and poured everyone a cup, knowing how each of them took it. She settled in next to Gilbert and he took a deep breath. 

“Matthew, Marilla. As you know by now there was a huge misunderstanding between myself and Anne. I know you think I broke her heart but I promise you I did so unknowingly. And I have zero intention of ever doing so again. So I come to you, hat in hand, asking for your blessing to officially court her.” He finished off his speech with a loud whoosh of breath. He could see Anne out of the corner of her eye suppressing a giggle. He clenched his jaw to keep from smiling. 

Matthew and Marilla exchanged a look that Gilbert couldn’t quite figure out and he was suddenly nervous again. Matthew spoke first. “Gilbert, we think you’re a fine young man, you’ve always been a fine young man. Anne has been through a lot this year and we just want her to be happy.” He turned to Anne. “You’re a young woman now, Anne, perfectly capable of making your own decisions. If this is what you want then you have our blessing.” 

Anne jumped up to hug Matthew tightly and plant a kiss on his cheek, he patted her shoulder and she went to give Marilla a hug as well. They all stood up and Gilbert shook Matthew’s hand. 

Matthew went back out to the barn and Marilla went to the kitchen to start supper. Anne walked Gilbert out to the fence line, he leaned against the fence and smiled at her. “I think that went pretty well.” 

She smiled back. “I think so too. Now if you’ll excuse me, Mr. Blythe, I have some serious reading to do.” She leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips and turned around quickly to go back inside. He just laughed and watched her then remembered he had some reading to do too and hurried home to find out what she had been writing to him the last three years. 

That night in their respective bedrooms, Anne and Gilbert laid out the letters they had written to each other. Neither one read them in any particular order, it didn’t really matter anyway since they mostly read more like journal entries. Anne was glad she was reading them privately because some of the things Gilbert had written were enough to make her blush furiously. She knew hers were much more innocent, mostly talking about school and Avonlea and Delly and she hoped he was enjoying them. 

When Gilbert got to one the first one Anne had written to him, he read it eagerly. 

Dear Gilbert, 15 September 1899

I look like my mother. Marilla and Matthew brought me the most wonderful gift today. They visited the neighbor that took me in when my parents died. She had an old book on flowers that my father had gifted my mother. Can you believe she was a teacher too? And apparently he was an artist, at the back of the book was a drawing he’d made of her. And Gilbert, she had red hair. Just like mine. For the first time in my life I feel happy to have red hair! I wish I could share it with you. 

I ran into Winifred today, in the courtyard of her parents home. It was difficult for me to see her. She was preparing for your trip to Paris and I wondered briefly if maybe you were inside the house. I thought about asking to see you but decided against it. I just know that I would have burst into tears the moment I saw you. So instead I wished the two of you every happiness and left. I spent the afternoon crying in my room at Blackmore House. Thankfully Diana’s parents changed their minds about her coming to Queens and she arrived late in the afternoon. I’m not sure i would have been able to get through this day without her. 

Classes start tomorrow and I am so excited but I also feel this strange emptiness in my heart. Is this what heartbreak feels like? It’s so very painful and I don’t wish it upon anyone. But I know you have made the right decision for yourself and I know you will make an amazing doctor and husband. Maybe someday we’ll meet again, in this life or the next. 

Love,   
Anne

Gilbert swallowed the lump in his throat. He understood the pain she described, he’d felt it himself. Every day for the last three years. He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He meant what he’d said earlier. He was going to spend the rest of his life making it up to her. 

________________________________________

The following Sunday it was obvious that the news had spread about an unmarried Gilbert Blythe being back in town and courting Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Anne sat between Matthew and Marilla in their normal place toward the front of the church, She kept turning around to look for Gilbert and the Lacroix family who always sat in the back of the church. 

She was so focused on looking for him that she was oblivious to the looks she was getting. At one point though she caught Diana’s eye across the church and started to smile at her but Diana gave a little shake of her head and for the first time Anne noticed everyone staring at her. She turned back around abruptly to face the front, her face hot. She stayed focused until the sermon ended and swallowed her nerves before getting up and exiting the church, focusing on the door. 

She walked outside and she could see Gilbert across the lawn, his eyes lit up when he saw her and she felt instantly better. He waved and started walking toward her when she suddenly felt a hand on her arm yanking her, she followed the arm up to see Josie’s face. Josie pulled her around to the side of the church where Tilly, Jane, Diana, and Ruby stood, the latter holding a sleeping baby Samuel in her arms. 

“Anne!” Diana said, pulling her into a hug. 

“What is going on, Anne?” Jane asked. “Are you and Gilbert courting?” 

Anne nodded and all of the girls started talking at once. She let them for a minute before holding up her hand. “He’s not married, he never got married. We just didn’t know. It was all just a huge misunderstanding.” 

“So he never got your note?” Ruby asked and Anne shook her head. Anne and Diana had told the other girls about it a few months into their time at Queens. Anne had been nervous about how Ruby was going to react but the sweet girl had simply been heartbroken for Anne. 

They were all quiet for a moment. Then Josie spoke up. “Anne, people around town are saying some pretty dreadful things about the whole situation…” she trailed off when she caught the look Diana gave her. 

“What? What are they saying?” Anne said fearfully. 

“She needs to know, Diana.” Josie said harshly before turning back to Anne. “They’re saying that Gilbert was a fool for not marrying Winifred. That you’ll never be good enough for Avonlea’s golden boy.” Her face softened a bit. “They’re wrong, though, Anne. I wanted you to know because you deserve to know but they’re all wrong.”

The other girls murmured their agreement. “And besides, Anne.” Ruby said gently. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. If Gilbert didn’t marry her because of you then that must mean he loves you.” 

Anne didn’t say anything for a minute and they all watched her carefully. “I have to go.” She finally said and walked away quickly, ignoring their calls to her. She found Matthew and Marilla waiting for her at their buggy and she climbed in quickly. She saw Gilbert start to head over to her but she looked away. “Can we please go home, Matthew?” She looked at him pleading. 

He and Marilla exchanged a concerned look but he nodded and they took off. Gilbert watched them leave, confused, his heart was pounding. 

___________________________________________

Gilbert tried to go see Anne that afternoon but Marilla said she wasn’t feeling well and was laying down. He wanted to wait but Marilla insisted he go home. He went around to the side of the house and saw her window was open. He tried to quietly call up to her but before he could, Jerry came around the side of the house. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her, Gilbert.” Jerry said, his eyes narrowed. “But Marilla told you to go home and I think it’s best you do.” 

Gilbert had sighed and walked home, feeling dejected but determined to find out what was wrong and there was one place he knew he could get an answer. 

Rachel seemed surprised when Gilbert knocked on her door. “Gilbert, what a surprise. Please come in.” 

He nodded and removed his hat before stepping inside. She made some tea and she made small talk for a bit but he wasn’t really responding so she finally sat down. 

“What is it, Gilbert? What can I help you with?” 

“Anne.” He said simply. “She was awfully upset this morning. I need to know why, she won’t speak to me.” He seemed so desperate that Rachel took pity on him. 

“Gilbert you know how people are. Everyone around here thought you’d gotten married and gone to The Sorbonne and everyone was so proud. So after three years you can imagine everyone’s shock to find out it was the opposite. Honestly I could kill Sebastian for never telling me the truth.”

“But what does that have to do with Anne?” He pleaded. 

She sighed. “Gilbert, people are saying that you should have married that Rose girl. That she was a much better match for you.” She paused. “And people are cruel, they’re saying Anne will never measure up or be good enough for you. Despite all she has done for this town and all she has accomplished for herself a lot of people still see her as nothing more than an orphan. Also, she just broke off her engagement with James Thompson so it looks a little odd that she’s already courting you.” 

Gilbert suddenly saw red and he jumped up. “It doesn’t even make sense. I’m an orphan too! Besides, it's none of their business whether she and I are courting!”

Rachel nodded but before she could say anything else he was thanking her for the tea and stalking out the front door. She smiled a bit to herself. “Well, he certainly is in love.” 

Gilbert went home and wrote a quick note to Anne, begging her to meet him at the cliffs the next morning. He went back to Green Gables and asked Jerry to give it to her. Jerry seemed reluctant to but could tell Gilbert wouldn’t leave until he agreed. 

The next morning Gilbert was standing at the cliffs, his back to the water, scanning the landscape for any sign of her as he clutched the bouquet of wildflowers he’d picked that morning. He breathed a sigh of relief when she suddenly appeared atop Belle. He could tell she had been riding hard, her hair was flowing behind her and her cheeks were pink and his breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she looked. She cantered over to him and as she slid down he caught her in his arms and held her tight. She seemed a bit stiff at first but eventually melted against him, burying her face into his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He murmured into her hair over and over. They clung to each other for several minutes before she pulled back and gave him a watery smile as she took the flowers from him. 

“Let’s sit.” He pulled her over to the blanket he had laid out and after they’d settled in, he grabbed her hands. “I went to Rachel Lynde’s and she told me what everyone is saying. Anne, you know I don’t feel that way right?” 

She nodded. “I do but at the same time it’s hard to hear. For a long time I thought you had rejected me for a beautiful and charming and rich girl and it’s hard to shake that pain. I know you don’t know much about my time before I came to Avonlea but suffice it to say I spent the first thirteen years of my life feeling completely unwanted and unloved. So for you to choose me over her, it’s hard to understand I guess. And apparently I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

“That’s the thing they don’t understand but I need you to. It took me some time to realize it but it was never a choice. I didn’t choose you over here because you were always my answer.” He pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin and running his hands down her back. “I love you, Anne. You hold my heart in your hands. You always have.” He kissed the top of her head. “And I’m so sorry that your life started out that way. You did not deserve that. You are remarkable and brave and kind and brilliant and God I missed you so very much.” He took a breath. “If you ever want to talk about it more with me I will listen, whenever you’re ready.”

She looked up at him and the love in his eyes made her heart melt. She leaned forward and he captured her lips, she deepened the kiss quickly, desperate to feel close to him. He slid his hand into her hair and tilted her head back. Before either of them realized it Anne was on her back, Gilbert hovering over her. His lips left her mouth and traveled softly over her jawline to her neck, she gasped when he nipped lightly at the pulse point below her ear. She slid one leg up and pulled him tighter to her, gratified when he moaned into her neck at the closeness. She gripped his shirt tightly and suddenly felt the urge to lift her hips and press them against him but as soon as she did he jerked back, turning away from her and breathing heavily. 

“Gilbert, I-I’m sorry.” She said, sitting up embarrassed. 

He turned back to her sharply. “Don’t be sorry, please don’t be sorry. I’m sorry. Anyone could happen upon us here and people are already talking. I should be protecting you, not taking advantage of you.” His voice was hoarse with regret. 

She laughed a little. “I’m pretty sure we were taking advantage of each other.” 

He smiled and dragged a hand over his face. “Trust me. It’s not that I don’t want to keep going. I have dreamed of being with you like that for years.” 

“Really? Years?” She said, intrigued. “How many years exactly?” 

He laughed. “Well I was 15 when we met. 15 year old boys think of little else and God you were so intriguing. When you hit me over the face with that slate I thought, she’s different than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

She smiled and moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers. “Well you deserved it.” 

He chuckled. “Oh I know it. But I haven’t stopped thinking of you since.” He turned to her, his face serious once again. “Anne, do you remember when you asked me about the take notice board?” 

She nodded and he continued. “God, I thought it was finally happening. I thought you were finally telling me that you saw me the way I saw you. I was so hopeful. But then you mentioned Ruby…” he trailed off. 

“You do know, right?” She asked him and he looked at her confused. 

“Know what?”

“That Ruby had a crush on you? For years. That day you saved me from Billy, I was still new and desperate for the girls to like me and they told me that I wasn’t allowed to even speak to you because Ruby had dibs on you.” 

He stared at her for a minute and then started laughing. “She had dibs on me? That’s ridiculous. Wait, is that why you were always mad at me?” 

She looked embarrassed. “Yes, I suppose I thought it would be easier to be mad at you than to like you but not be able to show it. I was young.” She said defensively when he started laughing harder. “Anyway that’s why I told you to post about Ruby, she still had such a crush on you and I was trying to be a good friend.” 

He sobered up. “Well I’ll be honest, I was extremely disappointed when you brought up her name. I certainly never thought of her that way. And then a few weeks later when I escorted you to Charlottetown and you yelled at me that you didn’t need me? I came to the realization that you would never share my feelings. That’s actually the day I asked Winifred to tea for the first time.” 

“Oh.” Her brows furrowed, the idea that her temper had driven him to Winifred was painful. “I was just so annoyed with Marilla that day I lashed out at you.” Realization suddenly dawned on her face. “Is that why you said you’d taken notice? To get back at me for the take notice board conversation?” 

He nodded. “Yes, I had been so excited all week to escort you and spend time alone with you and you crushed me.”

She squeezed his hand and brought it up to her lips to kiss his knuckles. “I’m so sorry, Gilbert.” She said softly. “I didn’t understand anything I was feeling for you then. But, now I do.” She pulled him toward her and he went willingly, sliding his hand into her hair and tipping her head back to kiss her deeply. Before they could take it too far again though he pulled away. 

“We should probably get back.” He smiled down at her. She nodded and he helped her up, once everything was packed and they were saddled up, she looked over at him with a mischievous grin. 

“I’ll race you.” She yelled and dug her heels into Belle’s flank, the horse reacted immediately and took off. Gilbert did the same and was right behind her. They raced across the cliffs and through the path that took them back to Avonlea, laughing the whole way.


	8. Summer Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne get to know each other again...in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the lighter smut starts - you've been warned.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Anne and Gilbert felt like they were in their own little world, both of them floating on air. Those closest to them would smile indulgently or roll their eyes, depending on who you were watching. When the day of the county fair came Anne could hardly contain her excitement. She and Gilbert would be spending the entire day together and she hoped she’d be able to get some unchaperoned time with him at some point. 

Gilbert walked into Green Gables and surveyed the table laden with goodies. It was just the two of them in the kitchen and so he peeked under the cloth of one of the platters.“Is that Mary’s cake? You’re going to try again, eh?” 

She smiled. “Yes, with no cold disturbing my sense of smell so hopefully I will have gotten it right this time.”

“You haven’t tried since? That was three years ago.” He seemed surprised but then when he saw her face he immediately regretted the question and the memory it had obviously brought up. 

“Yes, well. I wasn’t really in the mood to try the last three years.” She said quietly. 

He sighed and took her hand in his. “I know that was a painful day for you. Well I know now. I didn’t know then.” 

She squeezed his hand. “It was. I had only just realized I had feelings for you and then suddenly Winifred was there with you and I realized that you could never feel for me that way because who was I compared to her?” 

“Anne no. I never thought that. You can’t believe that. You’re everything to me.” He pleaded with her. 

She gave him a small smile and leaned forward to press her lips to his. “It’s alright. I know that now. That’s why I wanted to make the cake and try again, to create a new memory with you today.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her toward him, he was just about to lower his lips to hers when they heard Marilla coming down the stairs and broke apart quickly. 

That evening, through a series of misunderstandings that Anne was only too happy to encourage, she and Gilbert found themselves walking home alone. 

Once they were in the woods and away from anyone happening upon them, Gilbert slid his arm around Anne’s waist as they walked. He kissed the side of her head. “I still don’t know how you managed this but I am not complaining.” 

She giggled. “If I tell you then you wouldn’t have plausible deniability.” She said and he laughed. 

As they walked they chatted about his time in Paris. “Did you eat a lot of Parisian food?” Anne asked, curious as to what that would entail. 

He shook his head. “Not really actually, the boarding house was owned by an Italian couple so I actually ate mostly Italian food.” He laughed at the irony. 

“Really?” She said intrigued. “Like what?”

“Lots of things, pasta and sauces were a big one. Oh and gnocchi. I loved it when Signora Rossi made gnocchi.” 

“What in the world is gnocchi? And how do you spell it?” Anne, ever the scholar, was intrigued. 

“It’s like a ball of pasta made from potato, it’s delicious. And I think it’s g-n-o-c-c-h-i.” He replied. “It was my favorite dish there. Although not as good as your shepherd’s pie. I dreamed of your cooking when I was over there.” He chuckled. “I’m not surprised your cake won first place today, you’re such a good cook.” 

She smiled. “It’s a good thing too since you’re so terrible at it. At least we know you won’t starve for the rest of your life.” 

He looked down at her and her smile faded realizing what she’d implied. “I mean, I just - I - I don’t mean…”

“I know what you meant.” He stopped and turned her toward him. “I’m really glad I won’t starve for the rest of my life too.” He said huskily as he leaned down to kiss her. It started gently, his lips tender on hers but when she parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip he made a noise in the back of his throat and opened their mouths further so he could slide his tongue against hers. He wrapped his arms more fully around her small waist and backed her up to the nearest tree as her hands tangled in his curls. 

He pressed against her and moved his mouth to her neck, kissing the spot that he’d discovered made her gasp. He’d secretly named it her sweet spot and it didn’t disappoint this time either, she let out a noise and angled her neck to allow him greater access. His hands ran up and down her back and over her hips, trying to feel everything at once. She dropped one of her hands to his shoulder as she lifted one of her legs higher to hook around his hip and ground against him, desperate to alleviate the pressure that was building at her core. 

He moaned and hiked her leg up higher, pulling her skirts as much out of the way as he could. Suddenly she could feel his erection against her through her bloomers and he ground harder. She clung to his shoulders and matched his movements as she buried her face in his shoulder. She could feel a strange but pleasant sensation building inside of her and she moaned, speeding up her movements. His lips found hers and she gripped his upper arm as a wave of pleasure suddenly ripped through her. She cried out at the unexpected explosion inside of her and her eyes went wide. Gilbert made a guttural sound in the back of his throat and his thrusts grew longer as he let himself go. 

They stood there, panting, Gilbert’s face buried in her neck. She was glad he was holding her up because she was sure she’d melt into a puddle if he let her go. After a few minutes he kissed her shoulder and up her neck before finding her mouth again. After giving her a thorough kiss he stepped back, she leaned against the tree still dazed. 

“What was that?” She asked, still breathing hard and staring at him. 

“That was an orgasm, my love.” He replied, pleased with himself. He straightened her skirts and tried his best to fix her hair as she gathered her thoughts. 

“That was amazing.” She finally breathed out and he laughed. 

“You have no idea how good that makes me feel, Anne.” He said leaning down to kiss her sweetly then pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Miss Stacy explained how it all works to me. But she definitely left that part out. She just said it would feel really good as long as it was with someone I loved. But ‘really good’ does not begin to describe it accurately.”

He chuckled against her. “Trust me, as amazing as it was for you, it was even more so for me.” 

“Really?” She pulled back and glanced down below his belt but it was too dark for her to make anything out. “Did you, did you feel that too?” 

He chest constricted at the sheer innocence of her question and the rush of love it gave him. “I did, Anne-girl.” He said tenderly but left it at that before taking her hand and walking her home. 

They walked quietly for a few minutes, content to bask in their shared experience. Suddenly he started chuckling. She turned to him, her eyes narrowed. 

“What is so funny, Gilbert Blythe?” 

“I was just remembering the day you and the girls asked me if emotional women would be barren.” He started laughing harder when she smacked his arm. 

“Well, we were worried!” She said defensively but she giggled too. 

“My God, Anne. It was one of the most uncomfortable moments of my life. I went home and locked myself in my room to think about you and…” he trailed off realizing where he was going which only piqued Anne’s curiosity. 

“Think about me and what?” She asked innocently. 

He sighed, he really didn’t want to alarm her but knew she would persist until he told her. “I just thought of you and the idea of practicing reproduction with you…” he mumbled. 

“Really?” She breathed out. Then a thought occurred to her. 

“Weren’t you courting Winnie at that point?” 

He groaned. “I didn’t say I was proud of it. I certainly never thought I’d be confessing it to anyone, let alone you.” 

She pursed her lips to cover her smile. It pleased her to no end that he’d been thinking of her that way so long ago. She tucked her head against his shoulder as they continued to Green Gables, smiling secretly the whole way.   
_________________________________________

The week before Gilbert had to leave for Toronto Gilbert, Anne, and Diana were on the train on their way to Charlottetown to visit Aunt Jo and Cole. They would be spending the night in Jo’s manse and Anne was so excited that Gilbert was trying not to dampen the mood but if he was honest he was nervous to meet Josephine Barry and not exactly enthusiastic to see Cole. He’d never understood Anne’s relationship with Cole but remembered the burning jealousy he felt the day he’d escorted her to Jo’s house. He had been so hurt by her words on the train and then she was so excited to see Cole that he wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

They stepped onto the platform and they heard a shout and Cole was running straight to Anne who took off toward him, meeting him halfway. Gilbert’s jaw clenched as he watched Cole pick her up and swing her around, hugging her tightly and shouting that he had missed her so much. But then Cole gave Diana almost the same greeting and Gilbert just shook his head, confused. 

He was quiet on the carriage ride to Jo’s house, Anne sat beside him with her arm through his and chatted with Diana and Cole. After some time, Cole noticed that Gilbert hadn’t said much. 

“Gilbert, it’s good to see you. Anne said you’ve been studying in Paris for two years? Jo took me there last year to visit the art museums, they were extraordinary.” 

Gilbert was staring out the window but he nodded. “I didn’t really have time to visit them although I wished I had.” He said simply. 

“That’s understandable, I can imagine medical school is quite time consuming.” He said and when Gilbert just nodded he tried again. “I couldn’t believe the story Anne told me about your misunderstanding. What a mess.” 

Gilbert just nodded again and could feel Anne’s eyes on him. Diana and Cole exchanged a look and Cole leaned forward toward him. “You know, I told Anne years ago you had a crush on her but she didn’t believe me.” 

At that Gilbert finally looked up. “You did?” 

Cole sat back, satisfied. “Yes, the day we hopped the freight car.” 

Gilbert looked at Anne and she smiled. “He did. And no, I didn’t believe him.” 

Now Gilbert was more confused than ever. How had Cole known? 

They arrived at Jo’s and Gilbert was taken aback at the ornate interior of the house. And how relaxed Anne was, she even gave the butler a hug when he took their hats and parasols. He followed the trio into the drawing room where Josephine was waiting. She stood up to get hugs from the girls before turning to Gilbert. 

“So, you must be the infamous Gilbert Blythe I have heard so much about over the years.” She smiled at him and held out her hand. 

He walked forward and shook it nervously. “Yes ma’am. It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Barry. Thank you for inviting me.” He said formally and he heard Anne chuckle then felt her hand on his arm, pulling him to a nearby sofa. 

“Well he’s certainly polite, Anne.” Aunt Jo said chuckling. “Not at all the infuriating boy you painted a picture of all those years ago in your little storybook hut.” 

Anne gasped. “Aunt Jo! How do you even remember that?” 

Jo laughed. “I may be old, my dear, but my memory is sharp as a whip still. Isn’t that right, Cole?” 

Cole rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately, yes.” 

Gilbert turned to Anne, smiling. “Infuriating boy?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Nothing. Aunt Jo is just teasing.” 

They passed the afternoon chatting and catching up and Gilbert felt himself relaxing. The more he watched and listened the more he realized that Anne and Cole’s relationship was very much like Anne and Diana’s, just best friends. Anne kept her hand on Gilbert’s arm the whole time and after a while, he reached over with his other hand to hold it. 

When Aunt Jo went upstairs to rest, Diana and Anne decided they should all go into Charlottetown to do some shopping. They stopped in the general store so Diana could get Minnie May some special candy then made their way into the bookstore. Gilbert was browsing the medical texts and saw Anne at the counter talking quietly to the shopkeeper. When they left he asked her what she’d been talking to him about. 

“Oh nothing.” She smiled, innocently at him. “Just a surprise for Christmas.” 

He thought about prying some more information out of her but knew she wouldn’t relent so he just smiled at her. They continued on down the street, Anne’s arm tucked into Gilberts, Diana and Cole walking behind them. Gilbert leaned down to say something quietly to Anne and she looked up at him laughing. Neither of them noticed the man that had been walking toward him who stopped suddenly. Anne was still looking up at Gilbert when Gilbert stopped abruptly. She followed his gaze and her stomach dropped. 

“James.” She breathed out. Gilbert felt her tense and she dropped her arm from his. “How - how are you?” 

James’ jaw was clenched as he looked at Gilbert but his eyes softened a bit when he turned to Anne. “I’m well, Anne. I take it you are too?” He said looking pointedly at Gilbert. 

“I - I - yes. I’m well, thank you. Uh, James, this is Gilbert Blythe.” She said, nervously. 

She watched James’ eyebrows shoot up and he turned back to Gilbert, not even trying to hide the anger. “Is that right? A married man, hm Anne? That’s certainly not the Anne I know.” 

Gilbert stepped forward and could sense Cole do the same behind him. “Excuse me? Do not talk to her like that.” He felt Anne’s hand on his arm. 

“It’s alright, Gilbert.” She murmured and turned back to James. 

“That was unnecessary and you know it.” She said in a stern voice and Gilbert was gratified to see James look at least a little chagrined. She went on. “It turned out to all be a misunderstanding and Gilbert is not married.” 

James’ jaw dropped. “Is that right? Did you - did you know that when you broke off our engagement?” He asked angrily. 

“I did not, James. I would have told you. You know that.” She said, her voice sad. 

James took a breath and stared at her, he took a step forward almost involuntarily and started to raise a hand as if to touch her but he saw Gilbert’s expression and stopped himself. 

“Right, well I don’t know what I know anymore.” He cleared his throat. “Well, it was nice to see you, Anne. Give my best to Marilla and Matthew.” He said pointedly looking at Gilbert. Then he nodded his head to Cole and Diana and crossed the street. 

Anne turned to Gilbert and saw his hands and jaw were clenched. Cole and Diana exchanged a look and muttered something about seeing them at the carriage and then they were gone. Anne reached out to touch Gilbert’s arm and he relaxed slightly. 

“I don’t know how you could think I would be friends with him.” He muttered. 

Anne sighed. “That wasn’t the James I know. He’s hurt, Gilbert. You have to understand that. He didn’t mean what he said.” 

He looked at her then and his eyes were filled with such love her heart caught in her throat. “Anne, you are the most compassionate, forgiving, kindest person I have ever met.” He tipped her parasol to hide their faces as he dipped down to kiss her gently on the lips. She smiled, relieved that he wasn’t upset and they set off to find Cole and Diana and head back to Jo’s house. 

Later that evening Anne and Diana were playing a card game and Gilbert pulled Cole off to the side. 

“Cole, James seemed,” he hesitated and Cole looked at him expectantly, “well he seemed really well dressed…” he trailed off not really sure what he was asking. 

Cole looked sympathetic. “Oh you don’t know, do you?”

Gilbert’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Know what?”

“James is James Thompson.” He looked at Gilbert like he expected him to know what that meant and when Gilbert just shook his head he continued. “The Thompson family is one of the wealthiest in Canada. They own a ton of property and businesses and newspapers…” He trailed off. 

“Anne was engaged to the son of one of the wealthiest men in the country and she broke it off because she loved me more?” Gilbert was suddenly smiling so huge Cole rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not really sure why that comes as a surprise to you. Anne loves pretty things but it’s not like she’s materialistic. She’s much more concerned about people’s happiness and doing the right thing than she is with giant engagement rings.” 

Gilbert froze at that. “Her engagement ring...was it really that uh, big?” 

Cole chuckled. “Yes, it was the biggest diamond I’ve ever seen.” Gilbert’s face fell. “But she once told me after she broke off the engagement that she never felt like it belonged on her hand. Besides, she’s in love with you, Gilbert. You could tie a dirty old string on her finger and she’d be ecstatic.” He patted Gilbert’s shoulder. 

Gilbert looked at him gratefully. “Thank you, Cole. You’ve eased my mind. You really are a good friend to her, aren’t you?” 

Cole nodded. “I try to be, she’s helped me through some really dark times in my life. She saved my life honestly. I would do anything for her. And I liked James and I think she could have been happy enough with him but the way she looks at you.” He whistled a little under his breath. “She never looked at him that way. It’s powerful to be honest, I hope to find something like that someday.” With that he patted Gilbert on the shoulder and walked across the room to join Anne and Diana’s card game, leaving Gilbert staring after him.


	9. A Happy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter. Shirbert's first Christmas as a couple. Lots of fun and happy things happen. Fluff and smut too

The first week back in Toronto was difficult for Gilbert. He had made arrangements to share an apartment with Henry for their last year of school and while he was happy to see his old friend again and get back into the swing of school he missed Anne terribly. He’d already written her three letters and it had only been five days since he’d seen her. Something that Henry took great pains to point out when he saw the outgoing post stack on their front table. 

The Saturday after school started, Henry invited some friends over. Gilbert was writing another letter to Anne when he heard a knock on his open door, he turned and Lily was standing there. 

“Lily!” He jumped up and went over to give her a hug. “It’s so wonderful to see you.”

She laughed. “It’s wonderful to see you too, Gilbert! You look so well. And Henry tells me you and your Anne finally found each other?”

He nodded and he looked so pleased with himself she laughed again. “Well do come join us downstairs, you haven’t met my George.” 

“That’s right, Henry said you got married last year?” Gilbert smiled, he was happy for his friend. She nodded and he followed her downstairs to find a crowd of people in their parlor. 

Lily introduced George and Gilbert and they were chatting about Gilbert’s time in Paris when Gilbert felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty was smiling up at him, standing a bit too close so he took a subtle step back. 

“Hi Gilbert.” She said sweetly. “It’s so nice to see you back in Toronto. We certainly missed you.” 

He knew she was one of Lily’s friends but couldn’t quite place her name. “Thank you, uh, Miss uh…” 

“Sarah.” Her eyes narrowed a bit, obviously annoyed at him not remembering. 

“Right, sorry. It’s been a long time.” He said, lamely. “It’s nice to be back in Toronto.” 

“Maybe you could make me a drink?” She asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Uh, right. Sure.” He turned to the table and poured her a glass of the punch Henry had made earlier. When he turned back around she was standing close to him again and he tried to back away but the table was blocking him. 

Just then Lily suggested the group play a game and Gilbert was blissfully grateful for her timing. He took advantage of the distraction and found a seat away from her to listen to the rules Lily was giving. For the rest of the night he noticed her looking at him and decided he’d have to ask Lily to talk to her and explain about Anne. He certainly wasn’t going to do it. 

_____________________________________

Anne knocked the snow off her boots before entering the boarding house, her arms were full of packages and books and she went straight to the parlor to drop them on the table. She groaned as she rubbed her arms. It had snowed all night the night before and trudging through the snow with her arms full had made them ache. She pulled her coat and hat off and shook the snow from them. 

Prissy came into the room just then. “Anne, you have a letter from Toronto.” She said and there was something in her voice that made Anne turn to look at her. Prissy’s eyes were shining and her lips were pursed to keep from smiling. 

“Is it from Gilbert?” Anne asked, although as often as she gets letters from him it would be a weird reaction on Prissy’s part, something that the girl obviously agreed with when she rolled her eyes. 

“No, he writes to you like three times a week, what is so exciting about that?” 

“Well I for one happen to think every letter from him is exciting, thank you very much.” Anne said with fake haughtiness, she knew Prissy was happy for her.

Prissy laughed. “True enough. But either way, it’s not from him.” She held it out and Anne examined the return address. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Prissy. 

“Oh I’m too nervous to read it.” She breathed, handing it back to Prissy. “You open it.” 

Prissy grabbed it back all too eager to oblige. She tore it open and scanned it quickly before looking up and seeing Anne’s eyes squeezed shut. She reached out and grabbed her hand. 

“Anne.” Prissy said, and Anne opened her eyes to see Prissy smiling. “You got in!”

“What?!” Anne shrieked and grabbed the letter back from her, reading it quickly. 

Dear Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, 

Congratulations! On behalf of the Education Department at the University of Toronto, I am pleased to extend to you the offer of acceptance into our Education Leadership and Policy Masters Program for the Fall Semester 1903 - Spring Semester 1904. 

There was more to it but Anne stopped reading. She looked up and Prissy wrapped her arms around Anne and they danced around the parlor, laughing. Anne suddenly stopped. 

“I have to send a telegram to Matthew and Marilla and Gilbert!” She started to pull her coat back on. 

“Anne, that’s awfully expensive and you’re going to see them in a few days for Christmas break anyway.” Prissy said, logically. 

“I don’t care! They have to know! I’m too excited!” She grabbed her coat and purse and was out the door before Prissy could say anything. 

_____________________________________

Gilbert had just gotten home from a full day of classes and was hanging his coat and hat when he heard female voices coming from the parlor. He walked around the corner and saw Lily and Sarah sitting on the sofa chatting. 

“Uh, hi.” He said, looking around for Henry. 

“Hi Gilbert.” Lily laughed at his expression. “Sorry to intrude, Henry and George just went to get some food for us. Do you want to join?” 

Gilbert glanced at Sarah and his eyes darted away when he saw the hopeful expression on her face. Lily had told her about Anne but it seemed that she hadn’t quite gotten the point and she was always giving him way more attention than he wanted from her. 

“Thanks, but I better go upstairs and study. I have a big exam tomorrow.” He avoided Sarah’s eye and started to leave the room. 

“Oh wait, Gilbert!” Lily called and he turned back around. “Henry told me to tell you that you received a telegram, it’s on the table.” She said pointing across the room. 

He strode over and his stomach clenched when he saw it was from Halifax and he tore open the envelope. The women were watching him and saw his expression change from worry to joy. 

“Good news, Gilbert?” Lily asked. 

“Yes!” He kissed the paper in his hands and the women laughed. “Anne has been accepted into the Masters of Education Leadership program at U of T next year!”

“That’s amazing!” Lily exclaimed, Sarah stayed silent beside her. “Good for her, I hear that’s a tough program to get into.” 

“If anyone could do it, she could.” He said, his eyes shining. “I have to go message her back. God I’m so proud of her.” He grabbed his coat and ran back out the door. 

Lily turned back to Sarah and noticing her expression, she sighed. “Sarah, he’s spoken for. There are plenty of other fish in the sea.” Sarah rolled her eyes but before she could respond Henry and George arrived with dinner. 

_______________________________________

On her way home to Avonlea for break Anne stopped in Charlottetown to have tea with Cole and Aunt Jo then she grabbed some Christmas packages from the local stores and got on the train to Bright River. She hadn’t been home all semester and was so excited to see Matthew waiting for her on the platform. She ran to him and gave him a hug. 

“Anne, we are so proud of you.” He smiled down at her tearfully. 

She laughed and hugged him tighter. “Where is Marilla?” She asked as they started to pack her luggage into the buggy. 

“She has one of her headaches.” He saw her frown. “Don’t fret, she was already starting to feel better but I made her stay home. She’s so excited to see you.” 

Anne smiled and tucked herself under the blanket, leaning comfortably against her father as they rode home. When she arrived Marilla was on the porch waiting and Anne ran into her arms. 

“Oh my girl.” Marilla said, hugging her tightly. “You never cease to amaze me. I’m so proud of you.” 

Anne’s eyes filled with tears and Marilla wiped them away. “Come on, let’s get inside and get you warmed up. I have a special treat for you.” 

The next day Anne was humming to herself as she worked in the kitchen. Gilbert was coming in on the late afternoon train and was planning on coming straight over for dinner. She was rolling out the dough for the special meal she was making for him when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to the window and peered out before suddenly giving a shout that made Marilla drop the spoon she was holding. 

“Anne, what on earth!” Marilla exclaimed but Anne was already out the door. 

She ran across the yard and through the gate. Gilbert dropped the suitcase he was carrying and caught her as she jumped into his arms, spinning her around. His foot caught on the case he’d dropped and suddenly they fell backwards into the snow, both laughing. Marilla was watching from the porch and just shook her head, smiling and went back inside. 

They laid together in the snow, Gilbert’s arms around her holding her tight. She buried her face in his warm neck and sighed happily. 

“I wasn’t expecting you until later.” She murmured, nuzzling into his neck. 

He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sudden stirring below his belt when he felt her breath on his neck. “I got done with my exams earlier than I thought so I took an early train. I just couldn’t wait to see you any longer.” He kissed her cheek and she shivered. He realized she wasn’t wearing a coat and he got up, pulling her with him. “Let’s get you back inside.” 

He grabbed his suitcase and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders as they walked into Green Gables. They dusted off the snow and Gilbert removed his hat and coat and joined her and Marilla in the kitchen. 

“Hello Gilbert.” Marilla said, smiling. “We’re so happy you’re home for Christmas this year.” 

He smiled back. “Thank you, Marilla. Is there anything I can help with?” He looked at the dough rolled out on the table and rubbed his hands together. “What are you making?” 

Anne and Marilla exchanged a look. “Well,” Anne started slowly, “it was supposed to be a surprise for dinner but since you’re here, I may as well put you to work.” 

He looked perplexed and she laughed. “I’m making gnocchi!”

His jaw dropped and he started laughing. “How in the world…”

“I ordered an Italian cookbook a few months ago and I’ve been practicing.” She smiled at him. 

“You’ve been practicing?” He pulled her to him in a fierce hug. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, you are absolutely the best, most wonderful, kindest, generous and thoughtful person on this earth.” 

She laughed and hugged him back. Marilla just watched them, smiling and her eyes tearing up. Anne had never been like this with James and she was so happy for her. And she wished not for the first time that John Blythe was alive to see how happy his son was. 

Gilbert stayed for as long as he could after supper but Marilla had started giving him pointed looks so he stood up from the sofa in the parlor, still holding Anne’s hand. 

“I better get home. Bash will wonder if I’ve been taken hostage.” He joked. 

“I’m willing to bet Bash knows it’s me who has taken you hostage.” She teased but she got up too. “I’ll walk you out to the field.” 

He nodded and bid goodnight to Matthew and Marilla. He and Anne put their coats and hats back on and he grabbed the suitcase he’d left by the door. Once outside he was grateful there was almost no moon leaving the yard in virtual darkness. He pulled her over to the barn and pressed her against the wall, capturing her lips and sliding his hands inside her coat. She had one arm around his neck and she was running her finger along his jawline. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip lightly and understanding her perfectly he deepened the kiss. Even through their coats Anne could feel him harden against her and she pressed harder, gratified when he moaned into her mouth. She was just about to raise one of her legs to hook on his hip when they heard Marilla calling her name. He pulled away and they both laughed softly. 

“God I missed you so much.” He whispered. “I can’t even begin to describe how happy I am you’ll be in Toronto with me next year.”

“Me too. I love you.” She whispered back. She heard Marilla call her name again and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before hurrying back to the house. 

He smiled as he watched her walk inside. “I love you too, my Anne with an E.” He whispered as she closed the door behind her. 

___________________________________

The next day was Christmas Eve and after the annual panto the Blythe-Lacroix family headed over to Green Gables for dinner. They sat around the table for hours talking and laughing. Anne and Gilbert sat next to each other and he kept his hand on her knee the whole time. Every now and then he would start to slide it upwards under the table and she would shoot him a dirty look and he’d put an innocent expression on his face. 

After a while, little Delly couldn’t keep her eyes open and Bash, Elijah, and Hazel got ready to go. “You riding home with us, Blythe?” Bash asked, even though he knew the answer. 

“I’ll walk home later, Bash, thanks.” Gilbert replied, rolling his eyes at Bash’s grin. 

Once they were gone Anne started washing the dishes and handing them to Gilbert to dry, they spoke softly to each other so Matthew and Marilla couldn’t hear from their chairs in front of the fire. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to find any time alone before we go back?” Anne whispered. 

“I don’t know. You know how Bash is in the winter, he tries to stay inside. But…” his face turned thoughtful.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes and for a second he swore if they’d been alone he would have taken her right there, against the sink. He felt himself twitch just as the thought and he lost focus as he stared at her lips. 

“But what, Gilbert?” She asked, bringing him back. 

“But he mentioned that they may go into Charlottetown the day after Christmas to visit Mary’s aunt. I’m sure Elijah would go, I’m not sure Hazel would though.” He chuckled at her disappointed sigh. 

When they were done cleaning up they joined Matthew and Marilla in the parlor, sitting in front of the fireplace and playing marbles. Marilla went to bed first and a little while later Matthew stood up. 

“I’m off to bed now.” He said. “Gilbert, don’t stay too long alright?” 

Gilbert nodded, trying to avoid Anne’s eyes. When Matthew was gone from the room Anne burst into giggles. “Marilla would kill him if she knew.” 

“I guess he just trusts me.” Gilbert said cheekily, making her giggle harder. 

“Oh God if he only knew.” She managed to get out. 

He leaned forward and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers firmly. After a moment she pulled away breathless. 

“I still have to give you your Christmas present.” She said, turning toward the tree. 

“I think you just did.” 

She snorted and kept digging through the packages under the tree. Finally she pulled out a book sized package that was beautifully wrapped and had a sprig of holly stuck through the bow. He smiled at it, only she would wrap something so beautifully knowing that it would be torn apart. He laid it on the floor and stood up. “I’ll go get yours.” He said and returned a moment later with the small box he’d been hiding in his coat pocket.

“You go first.” She said and he obliged, pulling the packaging off carefully. He stuck the sprig of holly behind his ear making her laugh. When he got the wrapping off he saw it was a picture frame, he turned it over and his breath caught in his throat. It was a beautifully drawn portrait of her. She was smiling, wearing a flower crown on her head and her hair was flowing around her. 

“This is - this is beautiful, Anne. You’re so beautiful.” He finally breathed out, tracing his fingers gingerly over the picture. 

“I’m so glad you like it. I commissioned one of Cole’s art school friends, they are all so immensely talented.” 

“It’s truly amazing.” He agreed. They had managed to capture her very essence and they had even gotten her eye color right. He leaned over and cupped her cheek in his hand, staring intensely into her eyes. “This is by far the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received. This will be sitting on my bedside table in Toronto and I will kiss it every night before bed.” 

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, sliding her hands behind his neck to pull him closer. After a moment he pulled back. “Time to open yours.” 

She picked up the small package and pretended to examine it closely. “Is it a pocket thesaurus?”

He rolled his eyes. “You would think you could have figured out after I gave you that dictionary that I had a crush on you. How many of our classmates did you think I was giving Christmas presents to anyway?” 

She laughed lightly. “Well I just figured you really did want to beat me fair and square.” She started pulling at the paper and found a velvet box inside. She opened it and her eyes immediately started watering and she pulled it out to examine it closer. It was a small charm in the shape of a book, she ran her fingers over the engraving that read ‘Anne with an E..’

“Oh Gilbert. This is beautiful.”

“Look at the back.” 

She flipped it over. ‘Forever yours, Gilbert’

She was speechless, she held out her wrist for him to attach it to her bracelet and once he had she was suddenly in his arms and kissing him. He fell back against the sofa and she hiked up her skirts so that she could straddle him. His hands were roving up and down her back as his tongue slid inside to dance with hers. He moved his lips from her mouth to her jawline, trailing soft kisses down until he found her sweet spot and he concentrated his actions there. She moaned softly and angled her neck to allow him greater access. She reached up with one hand and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt and his mouth followed gladly. 

His hands reached under her bottom and he situated her more firmly on top of him, gratified at the heat he felt between her legs. He continued to kiss and suck his way down her neck, one arm around her waist to steady her while his other hand braced them on the floor. She grabbed his shoulders to find purchase and started grinding harder and faster. He could feel her wetness soaking through his pants and for a second he thought he’d died and gone to heaven. She started to tense up and he pulled her mouth to his to smother their moans as she dug her fingers into his skin and they came together. 

She collapsed on him and he held her tightly, trying to steady his breathing quietly. After a few minutes she laughed softly. 

“It’s a good thing they’re heavy sleepers.” She whispered in his ear. 

“You’ll be the death of me, I swear.” He murmured back but kissed her cheek. He pulled back to look at her and he ran his fingers gently over the redness around her mouth then scrubbed the shadow on his face. “Sorry about this.”

She giggled. “Honestly I quite like it. The roughness is sensational. But hopefully it will be gone in the morning. I can hide the other evidence.” She said referring to the marks she knew were already forming on her neck. “But I can’t exactly wear a mask.” Then she pulled herself off of him and glanced down at his pants. 

He looked a little embarrassed. “Good thing it’s dark outside. Hopefully Bash will be asleep when I get home otherwise I will never hear the end of it.” 

She giggled softly and Gilbert left a little while later. As he walked across the field to his house he took a deep breath although he knew no amount of cold Canadian air would cool the burning he felt for his fiery redhead. 

_________________________________________

It turned out Anne didn’t need to set any schemes because Hazel was already planning on going to Charlottetown with Bash and Elijah. She’d become friends with Jocelyn and Constance and wanted to visit with them while Bash, Elijah, and Delly visited with Mary’s aunt. That morning Gilbert was helping Bash pack up the buggy. Even though they were only going for the day they were taking a lot of presents and baked goods with them so by the time they were done the buggy was pretty well packed. 

Bash turned to Gilbert. “No funny business while we’re gone, Blythe.” He narrowed his eyes at his brother and Gilbert held up his hands defensively. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bash.” He said but the grin in his face belied the innocence in his voice. 

Bash rolled his eyes. “Just be careful, brother.” 

Gilbert nodded and watched as his family settled into the buggy. Delly waved at him as they rode off and he stood in the yard waving back until he couldn’t see them anymore. Then he took off to Green Gables. He knocked on the door anxiously and was surprised to see Adam Simmons come to the door. 

“Gilbert!” Adam exclaimed as he opened the door. “Good to see you, chap.” 

“Adam.” Gilbert peered past him into the house. “Uh, what are you…”

“Oh the girls are upstairs.” He stepped back so Gilbert could enter and explained further as Gilbert took off his hat and coat. “Diana accepted my proposal yesterday.” He grinned broadly. 

“Is that right?” Gilbert laughed. “Congratulations!” 

“Thank you. I imagine they’re up there talking about us though. I’m a little nervous, I wish I knew what they were saying.” 

Gilbert chuckled. “If there is one thing I’ve learned about women, especially Anne, is that sometimes it’s best to not know.” 

Adam laughed and nodded, the two men settled into the parlor chatting about Paris and Gilbert’s medical schooling. 

“So you have one more semester of school and then what happens?” Adam asked. 

“Then I have to do a medical residency for a year in a hospital and after that a year’s apprenticeship. The latter can be at a hospital or in a doctor’s office. Thankfully both will be paid positions although they won’t pay much. But something is better than nothing.” He laughed. 

Adam gave a low whistle. “That’s a lot of work. Better you than me, my friend.” 

Just then they heard the giggling and the rustling of skirts on the stairs and they both stood as the girls walked into the room. 

“Gilbert!” Anne cried and walked quickly over to him, he grabbed her in a hug and kissed her cheek sweetly. “Did Adam tell you the news?”

“He did!” Gilbert turned to Diana. “I’m so very happy for you, Diana. Congratulations.” 

She smiled at him and leaned against Adam. “Thank you, Gilbert.” 

They all settled into the parlor to chat for a while. “So is there a date for the wedding then?” Gilbert asked. 

“Yes, we’ll be married in April in Ottawa and then we’ll settle down there.” Diana answered. 

“Ah, that’s not too far from Toronto, my darling.” He said turning to Anne. “We’ll visit as often as they’ll let us.” 

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Diana and Adam stayed for about an hour and when they left Gilbert suddenly realized how quiet the house was. 

“Where is everyone?” He asked her. 

“Jerry is with Elise, I think Matthew is in the barn, and Marilla is at Rachels.” She responded absently. But then she caught the look in his eye. “Why?”

“Well, Hazel decided to go to Charlottetown after all.” He said slyly. 

“Is that right?” She responded in kind. “Okay, go on home, make sure Matthew sees you leaving alone. I’ll write a note to Marilla telling her I’ve gone to Ruby’s. I’ll make sure Matthew sees me heading that way and then I’ll circle around and meet you at your house.” 

He laughed at how quickly she spun that scheme. “Miss Cuthbert, are you talking about lying to your parents? I’m shocked.”

She smiled mischievously. “Just a little white lie, no harm done.” 

He laughed again and kissed her quickly before donning his hat and coat and taking off. He stopped in the barn for a minute to chat with Matthew and then walked quickly through the snow toward the Blythe-Lacroix farm. He was sitting in the kitchen tapping his fingers on the table when he saw her practically running toward the house, skirts hitched up high and her hair had mostly fallen out of its updo. He opened the door and she leapt into his arms, her cheeks red from the cold and wind. 

He hugged her tight to him and ran his hands up and down her back to warm her up. She murmured something into his neck and he pulled back to look at her. “What was that?” 

“My underskirts and socks are soaked.” She giggled. “I was running so hard through the snow I didn’t even care.” 

“Oh well now we can’t have that, can we? You’ll catch your death if we leave those on you and Marilla would be very unhappy.” 

She giggled again as he knelt on the floor and unlaced her boots, pulling them and her socks off. Then he reached up under her skirt and to pull her underskirts and bloomers down. When they had puddled at her feet, he ran his hands back up from her ankles to her bottom and her breath hitched as he nuzzled his face against her skirt at the apex of her legs as his hands roamed the back of her thighs. He stood up abruptly and took her by the hand. Neither spoke as he guided her upstairs to his room. She walked in and looked around, she’d never been in his room before but it just screamed Gilbert. There were medical textbooks on every surface and anatomical drawings stuck on the walls. She smiled at the portrait she’d given him, it was already in the spot he promised on his bedside table. 

He closed the door and she felt him come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pushing her hair off her neck so he could kiss it. She reached up and began unbuttoning her blouse before untucking it from her skirt and shrugging it off. He trailed his kisses down her shoulder as he pushed the strap of her chemise out of the way. His hand moved down to the back of her skirt and he unbuttoned it and pushed it down over her hips. Then he turned her around to face him, his mouth finding hers. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he kissed her, his hands sliding up and down her back. She finally got his shirt off and let her fingers slide over his chest, lightly raking her nails across his stomach, pleased at the shudder that elicited from him. His lips stilled on hers as she worked on the buttons of his pants until they finally released and fell to the floor. 

He took a step back to take in the sight of her in nothing but her chemise. “I - would it be okay if I took that off?” He asked her quietly and he swallowed hard when she nodded. He stepped forward and gently pulled it up and over her head. He stepped back again to drink her in. Her skin was milky white and her breasts were full, nipples dark pink. His gaze traveled down and his breath hitched at the red curls between her legs. 

Anne had never seen herself as beautiful, despite how often Gilbert had told her. But in that moment she felt like the most radiant creature in the world. His eyes had darkened with a hunger that she immediately recognized. She took a step back until she hit the bed and then she laid down, spreading her legs slightly and lifting one knee so her foot was flat on the bed. 

He made a low growl in the back of his throat and suddenly he was on top of her, between her legs, kissing every square inch of skin he could reach eliciting gasps and moans from her as he worked. 

“Take these off.” She whispered tugging at his drawers which were the only thing left between them. “I want to see you.” 

He hesitated but she nipped his lower lip and he moaned, quickly pushing them down and kicking them away. He watched her eyes widen a bit and he tried hard not to chuckle. She reached down and touched him tentatively. He closed his eyes at the lightness of her touch and the quiver it induced. 

“That’s supposed to - I - I don’t know.” She muttered and he choked out a laugh. 

“You have no idea how much of a compliment that is but let me assure you, it will fit.” Her eyes looked at him hopefully and he clenched his jaw. “When the time comes...it will fit...not today…” He ground out. 

She looked disappointed but nodded. “In the meantime, Dr. Blythe. What can we do instead?” She asked and her eager innocence was nearly the end of him. But he smiled mischievously at her and leaned down to kiss her deeply before trailing his lips down her neck, pausing at each breast to give them both equal favor. Her body arched back as he nipped her nipples and he slid one hand down her stomach, through her curls and into the wetness between her legs. She whimpered at his touch and he made a low noise in the back of his throat, leaning back up to kiss her neck as he slid his fingers inside. “God Anne, I love how ready you are for me.” He murmured into her ear. 

“Only for you, Gilbert. I will always be ready for you.” She whispered, her eyes closed as the pleasure built up inside of her. He groaned and started kissing her, his lips trailing back down over her breasts down her stomach. When he removed his fingers and started to situate his head further down her eyes flew open.

“What - what are you doing?” She asked, suddenly unsure. 

“This is one of the things we can do instead.” He said, slyly. Then taking in her expression, “is that okay?”

“I - I - okay but only if you want to.” She responded, breathless. 

He chuckled and she felt the vibration against her inner thigh. “Oh I want to.” He repositioned her thighs and the sudden feeling of his tongue on her caused her to buck off the bed. He clamped down on her thigh with one hand and used the other to resume his work inside of her. He licked and sucked the nub at the top of her folds as his fingers moved inside of her and he could feel her tensing up. She wrapped a leg around his back and gripped his hair with one hand. She felt the pleasure start to build again and she braced herself with her free hand against the headboard. He kept working, his fingers moving faster and faster as the pleasure grew more and more intense and suddenly she exploded. “Oh God, Gilbert! Oh my God!” She moaned loudly and he knew in that moment that no sound on earth would ever compare to her sounds of passion when she could be as loud as she wanted. 

He kept going until she was fully sated and then he wiped his mouth clean and slid his fingers out of her before moving back up to kiss her soundly. She was still breathless and her kisses were weak but he didn’t mind. He skimmed his fingers up and down her stomach and she could feel the trail her wetness left, making her shiver a little. 

“That was amazing.” She whispered. “I was kind of embarrassed at first but I’m very glad you did that.” 

He chuckled and kissed her neck. “I’m very glad I did that too, my love.” 

She could feel him against her thigh, rock hard and throbbing. She reached down to touch it and was gratified when he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw at her touch. 

“Can I do the same for you?” She asked, innocently. 

He groaned. “Oh God Anne. You have no idea how much I want you to do the same for me but why don’t we take it slower.” He guided her hand to wrap around his member then started moving it up and down. Thankfully Anne was a quick learner and he was able to let go and let her take over. “You can squeeze a little tighter.” He coached her and she did so immediately. 

He moaned and laid back on the bed with his eyes closed unaware that she was watching him as she worked. She wanted to make sure she got it right and based on his facial expression so far she thought she was doing okay. She started to move faster and he tensed. Suddenly feeling bold she used her other hand to cup his balls and his eyes flew open as she fondled them. 

“Jesus.” He muttered. He gripped her thigh with one hand and the bed sheets with the other and groaned as his body released onto his stomach and her hand. She slowed her movements and after a minute he opened his eyes and saw that she was examining his lower region. 

He chuckled breathlessly. “What exactly are you looking at?” 

“I just think it’s all so interesting. So different from me.” She said matter of factly. He laughed and she got up to grab a towel to clean him up with. “And to think that can make a baby. Really, it’s fascinating.” 

“Indeed.” He managed to get out as his mind had snapped at the idea of being fully inside of her and making said baby. 

They were lying together, both perfectly sated when she suddenly had a thought that made her heart stop. Had he done things like this with other women? He had been in Paris for two years and it’s not like he had had to be faithful to her. 

“Gilbert.” her voice cracked and she tried again. “Gilbert?”

“Hmm?” He answered and nuzzled into her neck, completely happy and sated. 

“How - how did you know, uh, what to do? Just then?” She felt him tense up. 

“Did you - did you not enjoy it, Anne? Did I hurt you?” He was suddenly propped up on one arm, looking worried. 

“No! It’s not that, I very, very much enjoyed it.” He visibly relaxed and waited for her to continue. “It’s just, I mean, how did you know that it would make me feel like that?” She swallowed hard. 

Something passed through his eyes that she couldn’t quite read but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. 

“Anne, I’ve been in medical school for three years. Also I spent 10 months on a steamship with a bunch of grown, roughneck men. Plus a lot of that just felt completely natural.” He flipped over on his back to look at the ceiling. 

“Okay, it’s just, you lived in Paris for two years. They say Paris is full of debaucherous women and you told me you lived in a co-ed boarding house and I just…” she trailed off. 

He burst out laughing. “Debaucherous women, eh? I’ll show you a debaucherous woman.” He said as he suddenly pulled her on top of him, making her squeal. 

________________________________________

At church the following Sunday Gilbert sat beside Anne, their thighs and arms pressed together but they kept both eyes forward as they pretended to listen to Moody’s sermon. At one point he started speaking on the perils of little white lies and how they can lead to bigger sins and Gilbert felt Anne tense up beside him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw she was desperately trying to suppress a smile. He realized she was thinking about the little white lie she had told a few days before and he clenched his jaw to keep from snorting. He could feel her shoulders start to shake and he pressed his arm against her tighter trying to get her to stop but it just made her shake harder. He was just about to lose it himself when finally he saw Marilla reach across Matthew and pinch Anne’s arm which sobered her up quickly but they didn’t dare look at each other for the rest of the service.

Anne had invited Gilbert over for lunch so he rode home with them, sitting next to Anne on the back of the buggy she slipped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his cheek on it. 

“You are a trouble-maker, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert.” He whispered to her and she started giggling. “I thought you were going to start choking.” He laughed, shaking his head. 

“Considering the thoughts I’d been having the entire sermon I am probably already going to hell so what was a little laughter?” She whispered to him. 

He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I was having those thoughts too so at least we’ll be in hell together.” 

________________________________________

A few days later the Barry’s held an engagement party for Adam and Diana. Practically the whole town was there and Aunt Jo and Cole came in from Charlottetown as well so the large house was packed. Gilbert and Anne stepped outside for a few minutes of fresh air and were chatting quietly when suddenly Billy Andrews was standing before them. 

“So,” he sneered, “the orphans end up together after all.” 

Gilbert tensed but before he could say anything Anne jumped in. “It’s so nice to see that while you have matured on the outside your brain is still that of a five year old, Billy.” She said with a pleasant voice that belied the point of her words. 

“It’s no wonder James Thompson got rid of you, Anne. He must have realized the trash he was about to hitch himself to.” Billy shot back. 

Before Anne could say anything Gilbert had launched himself at Billy and threw a hard punch at the other man’s face. Billy staggered back and landed in the snow. 

“Billy, this isn’t the first time I’ve had to beat your ass. Do yourself a favor and make it the last.” Gilbert said in a low menacing voice. Billy started to say something but Gilbert took another step toward him and Billy scampered backwards jumping up and taking off around the side of the house. 

“Gilbert.” Anne grabbed at his hand to examine it, his knuckles were red but the skin wasn’t broken. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yes I should have. He cannot talk about you that way. And I will defend you like that until the day I die.” He muttered, rubbing his fingers over his knuckles. 

She pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her. “What did you mean it wasn’t the first time you’ve beaten him up? You’ve done that before?” She asked looking up at him. 

He snorted. “Yeah, after my dad died before I left Avonlea. I was walking home one day and he told me I needed to come back to school to put you in your place. I told him that you were smart and he needed to get over it. He just kept egging me on and finally we started fighting. I won of course” He smiled smugly at her. “And I told him if he ever hassled you again he’d regret it. So, all I did just now was follow through on a promise, really.” 

Her jaw had dropped and she shook her head. “You beat him up for me? That long ago?” 

He nodded and she reached up to kiss him. “That is both utterly barbaric and completely romantic.” She sighed. “And God knows he deserves it.”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, they stayed there for a minute looking up at the stars. After a minute he whispered in her ear. “Do you know what the sky reminds me of on a night like this with so many stars showing?” 

“Hm?”

“Your freckles. I used to stand on the deck of the steamship looking up at the night sky and God, Anne you can see so many stars from the sea. It’s like the sky is blanketed with them, it’s so beautiful. But even with all that beauty before me I remember all I could think of while I watched them was you and how I longed to trace my fingers from star to star on your skin.” 

She shivered and was quiet for a long moment and he was suddenly worried he’d said something wrong but he relaxed when she said, “that is by far one of the most romantic things you have ever said to me. You know I’ve always loathed my freckles and red hair and while I’ve come to terms with my hair, especially since my mother had the same hair, my freckles still cause me great unhappiness.” She laughed lightly. 

“They shouldn’t, they’re absolutely beautiful.” He turned her face to his and he started kissing her ever so lightly across her face. “This one.” Kiss. “This one.” Kiss. “This one.” Kiss. “And especially this one.” He kissed the one that was just at her lip line and she parted her lips to allow their tongues to meet. They kissed slowly and languidly for several minutes, glad to be coated in the darkness of the house’s shadow. 

“We should get back inside.” She finally whispered. “Before someone notices we’re gone. Rachel Lynde would likely have a stroke if she saw us out here.” He chuckled and nodded, she tucked herself against him and they went back inside. 

A few hours later most of the guests had left and it was just Anne, Gilbert, Diana, Adam, and Cole in the parlor. When Anne suggested they play a card game Cole and Diana groaned and Adam looked bewildered by their reaction. 

“Anne and Gilbert are so competitive.” Diana explained. “They were always trying to one-up each other in school. We’ll be playing all night because they’ll refuse to accept a tie.”

“Excuse me, Diana.” Anne said, haughtily. “That was when we were children. Gilbert and I have both matured, thank you very much.” She looked at Gilbert with a gleam in her eye. “But if I win Gilbert can’t shave for the rest of the holiday.” 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her. “And if I win Anne has to shave my face for me for the rest of the holiday.”

Everyone laughed and Adam looked unsure. “I don’t know, Blythe. If you win do you want her that close to your neck with a razor?” He said making everyone laugh harder. 

“It won’t matter.” Anne said. “He won’t win.” She got up to go get the cards and started dealing. 

“Maybe it will be like the spelling bee and Gilbert will just let Anne win.” Cole said lightly as she dealt. 

Gilbert and Anne froze at the same moment and Cole looked at their faces then he burst out laughing. 

“Oh God, she doesn’t know?” Cole gasped. 

Anne looked at Diana who looked as confused as she felt. “The spelling bee with Mr. Phillips, Cole?” Diana asked him. 

“Yes. Gilbert told Moody and I later that he misspelled engagement on purpose.” 

Anne turned slowly to Gilbert who was grinning up at her sheepishly. “You did what?” She said, hands on her hips, eyes glaring. 

He held up his hands defensively. “I could tell you weren’t feeling well that day, you’d been holding your stomach all day and I knew you wouldn’t stop until I did so I misspelled it on purpose so you could sit down.” 

Diana started laughing then. “Oh Anne, that is awfully sweet, you have to admit. And that was right before you…” She trailed off realizing that she was about to announce to the room when Anne first got her monthly. 

Anne shook her head. “Alright. I will admit it was sweet, especially for a 15 year old boy to notice but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” She started to gather the cards back up. “So instead of cards, we’re going to have a mulligan spelling bee contest.” Cole and Diana groaned and Adam just looked amused. Gilbert’s eyes were bright as he watched her leave the room and come back a minute later with a dictionary from Diana’s library. 

She opened it halfway through and set it down in front of Cole. “Let’s go.” She said, crossing her arms and waving for him to start. He rolled his eyes but looked down to find the first word. 

An hour later neither had gotten a single one wrong and while Gilbert and Anne were happy to continue, Cole suddenly slammed the book shut. 

“That’s it. I’m done. This was Diana and Adam’s night anyway and look at them.” He gestured at the couple on the sofa, they had been dozing with Diana’s head on Adam’s shoulder but they had been startled awake when he closed the dictionary. “We should go home, Anne.” 

Anne rolled her eyes and Gilbert laughed at her expression. “He’s right, Anne. It’s late.” She finally nodded and after saying goodnight to Adam and Diana and donning their coats and hats, the three of them set off toward Green Gables where Cole was staying for the trip. About halfway there, he turned to them. 

“I’ll go up a ways and wait for you, Anne. But don’t take too long, it’s freezing.” He winked and continued on. 

Gilbert chuckled and pulled Anne over to the nearest tree. “He’s not much of a chaperone, hm?”

She giggled. “Marilla thinks he’s so proper and well-mannered. She’d be scandalized if she knew the truth about him. Actually,” she said, her face suddenly thoughtful, “she might already suspect. She saw him trying on one of Diana’s dresses one time when we were playing around with costumes.” She laughed at the memory and then noticed Gilbert’s perplexed expression. “What’s wrong?” She asked him. 

“Cole…” He started. “Cole was trying on a dress?” 

She smiled. “I’m sorry, Gilbert, I thought you suspected. I mean, Cole doesn’t exactly hide it anymore.” 

“Hide, uh...what exactly?” Gilbert said, still trying to process what he was hearing. 

“Well it’s not exactly my secret to tell but I trust you completely.” She peered at him closely to watch his reaction to her next words. “Cole doesn’t like women...like that. He prefers men.”

Gilbert’s expression went from confusion to realization to thoughtful quickly and she giggled at him. “Honestly, for as worldly as you are. University of Toronto, The Sorbonne in Paris. There have got to be a lot of people like him in Paris. You never met one?”

“Honestly I didn’t really meet anyone outside of school or the boarding house and we certainly didn't talk about sexual preferences.” He laughed. “God this explains so much. I never really understood your friendship but now I finally do. Honestly, for a long time I was so jealous of him.” 

She laughed at that. “Well I can assure you, Dr. Blythe, there was nothing to be jealous of.” He was still looking thoughtful and she decided she’d grown tired of talking so she pulled his head down until his lips landed on hers. He pulled back for a minute.

“If I’m being completely honest, Anne. All that spelling bee did was make me want to strip you bare and take you right there in that parlor.”

“Is that right?” She asked, both surprised and pleased. 

“God yes, you get that determined look in your eye and it’s the most enticing thing I’ve ever seen.” He muttered, leaning down to kiss her again. 

She nipped his bottom lip lightly and he parted his, deepening the kiss quickly. He pressed her back against the tree and she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck, sliding her hand into his hair. He pulled her scarf back to expose her neck and started kissing the spot she loved. She moaned and writhed against him, suddenly furious at the amount of layers that stood between them. 

He sensed her frustration and pulled back long enough to remove one of his gloves. Then he reached under her skirts and slid his cold hand into her bloomers. She shivered as much from the cold of his hand as she did from the anticipation. He leaned back down to kiss her as his hand moved between her legs and he groaned at how wet and hot she was. He slid a finger inside of her and she lifted one of her legs to hook around his hip, allowing him greater access and he slid another one in. He buried his face into her neck as he worked whispering sweet words to her that she couldn't even make out. She ground against his hand, breathing hard. As the pleasure built up inside of her she started panting out words into his ear. “Yes, Gilbert. That feels so good. Right there. Oh God,” she moaned, “don’t ever stop touching me.” 

“Never,” he whispered back hoarsely. “Come for me, Anne.” He worked faster, rubbing her tender nub roughly with his thumb. She arched back and started to cry out, he clamped his free hand over her mouth and she bit down on his fingers as she came, her eyes wide with the intensity of the orgasm, he continued to work inside of her as she came down from the high. After a minute he slowed and slid his hand out from beneath her skirts. Looking her right in the eye he licked his fingers clean, causing her to shiver with lust. 

“We should probably go.” He murmured. “I don’t know how far ahead Cole is so God only knows what he just heard.” 

She laughed. “It’s not like he would be surprised.” 

He looked perplexed. “He knows we’re uh, doing these kinds of things?”

“Well he knows we haven’t just kissed, Gilbert. And besides, you should hear some of his stories from art school and his trip to Paris. They’d make you blush for sure.” 

Gilbert seemed taken aback and Anne was suddenly worried. “Gilbert, you don’t - you don’t mind that he’s that way, right?” She asked, nervous for the answer. She thought she knew Gilbert to be accepting of everyone but knew people had a hard time with this particular difference. 

He looked surprised at her question. “No, I don’t mind at all. He’s his own person and can love who he loves.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “I just don’t know if I want my innocent Anne to know all that goes on in the world.” At that she gave a snort of laughter. 

“Right, your innocent Anne. Excuse me but what were we just doing two minutes ago?” She teased. 

He smiled. “I suppose you’re right. Let’s go, you debaucherous woman you. It’s really very late.” He helped her straighten her clothes a bit and they set off down the path to find Cole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Gilbert lied to her. It's out of character but he panicked. It'll come back up later.


	10. Ottawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets married. Cole talks some sense into a jealous Gilbert. Truths come out.

Spring had arrived in Toronto and Gilbert felt lighter than he had in months. He was headed to Ottawa that weekend for Adam and Diana’s wedding and more importantly to see Anne. He was whistling as he walked into his and Henry’s apartment, grabbing an apple from the bowl in the kitchen he started to head upstairs but heard voices from the parlor so he poked his head in. 

Henry, Sarah, Charlie, and Charlie’s fiance Margaret were sitting in the parlor chatting. They greeted him and he walked in and sat down, munching on his apple. He noticed Margaret and Sarah were looking at a newspaper article. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

Margaret looked up. “We’re just reading about this big wedding in Ottawa this weekend. It’s the biggest of the season, everyone who is anyone in Canada will be going.” 

“Oh.” He shifted uncomfortably. “It wouldn’t happen to be the marriage of Adam Simmons and Diana Barry would it?” 

Everyone looked at him quizzically. “Well, it’s just, I’m going to that wedding.” He said, taken aback by their stares. 

“You’re what?” Sarah said. “How do you know them?”

“Diana and I grew up in Avonlea together. And she and Anne are best friends.” He answered simply. 

Sarah looked back down at the article and saw Anne Shirley-Cuthbert listed as the maid of honor. She looked back up at him. “Well aren’t you just full of surprises, Dr. Blythe.” She said and there was something in her tone that made him extremely uncomfortable. 

Before he could respond Charlie spoke up. “Not to be rude, Blythe but do you know how many wealthy people will be at this wedding?” 

“Uh no. I mean, I know Diana’s family has money. In fact the apples from my farm back home are included in her father’s exports. And I knew Adam’s family are well off but I guess I didn’t think much about it.” He finished lamely. 

Charlie laughed. “Well-off is an understatement. The only family richer than the Simmons family is the Thompson family.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me of the Thompson family.” He muttered. 

“Why not?” Henry asked, perplexed. 

“Well Anne used to be engaged to James Thompson.” He rolled his eyes. 

All four of them started talking at once but he held up his hand. “No, I will not be talking about Anne’s previous engagement with another man. I’ll be taking my apple and heading upstairs, thank you.” He got up and left the room. The four of them stared at each other in bewilderment. Sarah was suddenly much more interested in this Anne than she had been before. 

_______________________________________

Gilbert stepped onto the train platform in Ottawa and was surprised to hear his name being called. He looked around and spotted Cole across the platform and strode over to him. After exchanging pleasantries Cole explained Anne had asked him to pick Gilbert up and take him straight to her at Adam’s parents house. Gilbert grabbed his suitcase and followed Cole to the waiting carriage. As they rode further and further out of the city the houses grew larger and further apart. When they pulled into the Simmons’ house Gilbert almost choked and Cole laughed. 

“I know, it’s at least three times as big as Aunt Jo’s house.” Cole said as they exited the carriage. Gilbert had turned to grab his suitcase but found it was already being taken inside by an attendant. As he was turning back toward the house he caught a flash of movement and instinctively opened his arms to catch Anne as she flew toward him. He staggered back a little but righted himself quickly and hugged her fiercely back. 

“I missed you so much!” She whispered in his ear. 

He squeezed her tighter and kissed the side of her head. “I missed you more.” He whispered back. 

Cole cleared his throat and the two broke apart. Anne grabbed his arm and chattered as she pulled him into the house. “Diana moved mountains to get you a room in the house so you wouldn’t have to stay in town at a hotel. Oh gosh you should see her dress, it’s absolutely stunning and she’s going to be the most beautiful bride. And Adam is going to beside himself, I cannot wait to see her walk down the aisle. Oh come in here you have to try these little cakes they put out for the guests.” She pulled him into the parlor that was full of other guests and Gilbert suddenly felt extremely underdressed. 

He looked at her. “Anne, darling. Maybe you could show me to my room so I can freshen up a little first?” 

“Oh right! I’m sorry, I’m just so excited you’re here and I just got carried away. Cole - do you know which room Gilbert is staying in?” 

“Diana said The Rose Room.” Cole replied and walked away to speak to someone across the room. 

Anne giggled. “I don’t really know what that means. We’ll have to ask someone. Come on.” 

They walked upstairs and Anne finally found a maid who pointed them in the right direction. Gilbert knocked on the door just to make sure it was empty and the maid had been correct and when they were met with silence he and Anne entered. It was by far the biggest and most lavish bedroom Gilbert had ever seen but Anne seemed unfazed as she walked over and opened his suitcase to help him unpack. 

He joined her and they made quick work of it since he’d only packed for two days. She was just hanging up his jacket and humming to herself when she felt his arms slide around her waist from behind. He pressed his face to her back. She put her hands on his against her stomach and squeezed, closing her eyes and leaning back into him. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t seen each other in four months.” He murmured. “I missed you so incredibly much.” 

He turned her around and started kissing her, walking her backward toward the bed. He was just about to pick her up to lay her down on it when she stopped him. “I can’t Gilbert, there are so many maid of honor duties I still need to attend to today, I’m sorry. Besides, Marilla is milling around here somewhere.” 

“She is?” Gilbert was pleased. “I look forward to seeing her. Did Matthew not come along?”

Anne gave a snort of laughter. “Do you really think this is Matthew’s cup of tea?” She said gesturing to the room. 

He smiled. “I suppose not, I just would have liked to have seen him too.” 

She leaned up and kissed him. “Soon. Next month we graduate! And then we’ll have the whole summer to ourselves.” 

“Uh, about that,” he started. He hadn’t wanted to tell her until after the wedding but thought maybe it was better to get it over with. “I was offered the residency position I applied for at St. Mary’s.” 

“That’s amazing, Gilbert! Why didn’t you tell me?” She hugged him excitedly. She knew that St. Mary’s had been his first choice since that’s where he had interned his first year and he enjoyed working with Dr. Hopkins. 

“Well I only found out two days ago so I thought I’d tell you in person. But Anne, I’d have to start in early June. I’ll only be able to come home for a couple of weeks.” His insides churned as he watched her face fall. But she was resilient and her expression turned to one of determination. 

“It’s alright, my love.” She said, pressing her hand to his cheek. “This is our future you’re working for, I understand that. The sooner you’re done with your residency the sooner our life together can really begin.” She smiled at him and his heart fluttered. He pulled her toward him and he kissed the side of her neck as he hugged her fiercely. 

“God I love you so much, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” He murmured. 

“I love you too, Gilbert John Blythe. Now I really do have to go.” She extricated herself from his arms. “Get some rest, there will be a reception tonight in the garden. I’ll see you later.” 

And with that she was gone. He turned to the bed and laid down gingerly on it. It was the softest thing he’d ever laid on and he sighed as he sank into the mattress, picturing Anne sinking into it with him. 

_______________________________________

Anne was standing with Diana and Ruby chatting with one of Adam’s cousins when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with James. 

“James!” She said, obviously surprised. “I - I didn’t know you’d be here!” 

He smiled. “It’s nice to see you Anne. My father and Adam’s father are old school friends.”

“Really?” She turned to look at Diana who shook her head slightly indicating that she hadn’t known. 

Anne turned back to James. “Well, it’s nice to see you too. You’re looking well.” She smiled at him and his Adam’s apple bobbed a bit. 

“Thank you. I’m really glad you’re here, Anne. I - I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in Charlottetown last summer. It was uncalled for and I’m really very sorry.” He finished. 

She softened a bit. “I know you are, James. I know you didn’t mean it. She steered him away from the others to a window. “So tell me what you have been up to? Are you working for your father?” 

He visibly relaxed and they were chatting for a few minutes when she noticed his eyes focus across the room and narrow a bit. Anne turned and saw Gilbert staring at them. She took a deep breath. “Excuse me, please.” He nodded and watched her walk away. 

As she approached she could see Gilbert’s jaw was clenched. “What is he doing here?” He asked her quietly as she got closer. 

“I didn’t know he was going to be here, Gilbert. Apparently his father and Adam’s father are old friends. I had no idea and neither did Diana.”

“Why were you talking to him so privately?” He hated himself even as the question came out. 

“Are you serious?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “We’re in a room full of people and I was just talking to him. I can’t just erase two years of my life. I’ve told you this before, I do still care about him and his well-being. We were just talking about work and school.” 

He didn’t reply and she sighed. “Well, Marilla is over there if you want to go visit with her.” She pointed across the room to her mother then turned on her heel and walked back to Diana and Ruby. Anne took baby Samuel from Ruby and snuggled into him as Ruby and Diana whispered to her and glanced at Gilbert. He sighed, he’d have to apologize but for now she was busy. He walked across the room to visit with Marilla. 

Later that evening there was a sit-down reception in the garden. Gilbert was happy that Diana had arranged for him and Anne to sit next to each other. As they listened to the toasts being made to the happy couple he leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

“I’m sorry, Anne. Please don’t be upset with me.” She turned to him and smiled, reaching under the table to grab his hand that was resting on her knee. 

“It’s alright, Gilbert. I’m not upset, let’s just enjoy the time we have together.” She whispered back and he visibly relaxed. He pulled her hand out from under the table and kissed it gently. She turned back to the person speaking and Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief. 

The next day Gilbert didn’t see Anne at all. She was tucked away in Diana’s bed chamber all day helping with hair and other maid of honor duties that Gilbert wouldn't even pretend to understand. He escorted Marilla down to the ceremony in the ballroom and was milling around talking to a few people from Avonlea who had made the journey. He was just thinking about finding his seat when he heard a familiar laugh. He looked around the room and found the culprit. He walked over and she saw him just as he was approaching. 

“Gilbert!” Winnie exclaimed. “How lovely to see you! I wondered if you wouldn’t be here when I saw that Anne was in the wedding.”

“Winnie. It’s nice to see you as well.” He said although he was a little less enthused than she was. She turned to the man standing next to her. “Gilbert, this is my husband, Andrew Sutton. Andrew, this is Gilbert Blythe.” 

“Ah, the Gilbert Blythe.” Andrew said with a twinkle in his eye. “It’s you I must thank for telling my wife you didn’t love her so I could marry her instead.” 

Gilbert sputtered into his drink. “Uh…” 

Winnie and Andrew both laughed. “He’s teasing, Gilbert. Please, tell me how you are? How is Anne, I take it you found each other? I’m still so very sorry.” She did look genuinely sorry and Gilbert softened a bit but the old anger at what she’d done boiled up. 

“Well, actually, Winnie. She believed for three years that you and I were married. It wasn’t until after I got your letter last year that I knew that.” He responded bluntly. He felt a little bad when he saw her face fall. 

“Oh Gilbert, I’m so, so sorry.” She looked a little tearful and placed her hand over her stomach and Gilbert noticed for the first time that she was pregnant. 

“Winnie! Congratulations!” He said, and she gave him a watery smile and leaned into Andrew. 

“Thank you, Gilbert.”

“Listen, I’m sorry too.” Gilbert said. The last thing he wanted to do today was make a pregnant woman cry. “Anne and I found each other and that’s all that matters. It’s water under the bridge, alright?” 

She nodded. “Although before the evening is through, Gilbert, we are going to have to sit down so you can tell me the full story and how Anne could have possibly gone three years not knowing.” 

He laughed and nodded and just then the music started indicating the ceremony was about to begin. He found his seat next to Marilla and she patted his arm as he sat down. The bridesmaids started to come down the aisle and Gilbert watched as Minnie May winked at a young boy across the aisle, causing the boy to blush furiously. Gilbert shook his head, chuckling to himself. Then his attention was caught by the ethereal beauty coming down the aisle. Anne was a vision in dark blue velvet and white lace. Her red hair piled high on her head with a few tendrils curling around her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining brightly, she’d obviously been crying a little and Gilbert’s breath caught in his throat. Marilla must have heard the sound, she turned to glance at him knowingly. 

He didn’t notice though, he couldn't take his eyes off of Anne. She smiled at him as she walked by to stand at the front. The music changed and everyone stood up and turned to the back. Everyone except Gilbert. He was facing Anne and she gave him a loving smile, before gesturing with her chin that he needed to turn around. He did so reluctantly and noticed across the aisle that James was staring at her too. He frowned but decided to ignore it and turned to watch his childhood friend walk down the aisle with her father. 

After the ceremony people were milling about outside where the reception was to take place. It was a beautiful day and Gilbert was glad that the weather had held up for Diana’s sake. Anne had told him how worried Diana had been about it in the weeks leading up to the day. 

He was chatting with Ruby, Moody, Tillie, and Paul when Anne came up to join them. He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek in greeting. After a few minutes he led her away so they could talk privately. 

“Winifred is here, Anne.” He told her. 

Her eyebrows shot up. “Really?” She looked around.

“Yes, I just wanted to warn you. She’s married and she’s pregnant and happy and I told her the whole thing was water under the bridge, alright?” 

Anne turned to him, a hurt expression on her face. “What did you think I was going to do, Gilbert? Punch her?” 

“I - well no. I just, I thought you may be angry and we both know how you can get when you’re angry.” 

“I’m not 16 anymore, Gilbert.” She said, obviously annoyed with him. “I like Winifred and I wish her nothing but the best. And I’d like to see her to congratulate her on her baby so if you don’t mind. And don’t worry, I’ll try to keep my temper in check.” She said, eyes flashing at him before turning on her heel and walking away. 

He was standing there, not sure of what had just happened when James walked up to him. “She’s a fiery one, eh?” 

Gilbert gave him a dirty look. “She’s passionate.” He muttered. 

James laughed. “That she is. Looked like she was pretty upset with you. What did you do?” 

Gilbert gritted his teeth. “Nothing that is any of your concern, James.” 

James took a sip of the punch he was holding. “That’s where you’re wrong, Blythe. If Anne is upset then I’m going to be concerned.”

“It has nothing to do with you, James.” Gilbert spit out and walked away from the conversation. 

Anne didn’t speak to him the rest of the evening. He saw her standing with Winifred and Andrew at one point and the three were laughing as Winnie held Anne’s hand over her bump. Then later he saw her standing alone with James. He watched as James said something that had Anne throw her head back laughing and Gilbert clenched his jaw. He was just about to walk over there when someone grabbed his arm. He turned and Cole was standing there. 

“Don’t, Gilbert.” Cole said quietly. “You’re just going to make a scene and make the whole thing worse. Don’t do that to her.” 

Gilbert heaved a frustrated sigh and Cole chuckled a little. “I know. She told me what you said earlier. Not your best moment. But what you’re seeing right now? It doesn’t mean what you seem to think it means. Anne is the kindest person we know, right?” Gilbert nodded and Cole continued. “She broke James’ heart and she’s well aware of that. She’s just being nice. It’s you she loves.” 

Gilbert relented, relaxing a bit as he turned to Cole. “You really are a wise one, you know that right?” 

Cole laughed. “Come on, let’s go tell Aunt Jo just how wise you think I am. She won’t believe you.” 

Gilbert threw one last glance over his shoulder at Anne and James and was glad to see that Josie had joined them. Then he let Cole steer him across the garden. 

________________________________________

Gilbert had to get up very early the next morning to take the train back to Toronto. He had an exam the next day that he needed to prepare for. It wasn’t even dawn yet so the house was completely quiet. He sighed as he packed his suitcase. This weekend had not gone the way he’d planned. Anne had disappeared last night after Diana and Fred had departed, the guests waving goodbye to them as fireworks lit up the sky. It was unlike her to not at least say goodnight and he knew that meant he was really in trouble. 

He was folding up the last of his things when he heard a soft knock at the door. His heart lifted and he opened the door. Anne was standing there in her nightshirt with a robe pulled tightly around her. She walked in quickly, just in case anyone walked out into the hall. She locked the door behind her and pulled him to her. He kissed her back eagerly, pushing her back against the door and ravaging her with his tongue. She pushed his suspenders off his shoulders and started unbuttoning the shirt he’d just donneed. He pulled her robe apart and slid it off her shoulders then reached down to pull her night shirt off. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and he picked her up quickly, wrapping her legs around his waist and walking her to the bed. 

He laid her down and reached down to remove his pants and drawers, then he was laying between her legs, kissing her neck and breasts, her hands gripped his hair as he moved his mouth further down. Giving her rough love bites along her stomach as he did. He was just about to slide his tongue inside her when she pulled him back up and pushed him on his back. She kissed him once on the mouth then let her mouth trail down his chest. His breath caught as she went further down and he realized what she was about to do. He tightened the grasp he had in her hair, stopping her. “A - Anne, you don’t have to” He gasped out even as her fingers wrapped around him. 

“Shut up, Gilbert. I’m a grown woman and I will do as I please.” She muttered, pulling her head from his grasp. She took him inside of her mouth and he moaned so loudly he was worried they would hear it in the hall but he didn’t care. The feel of her wet mouth on him, sucking and licking, was nearly his undoing. He didn’t last long, gritting his teeth and grinding out her name as the sweet release overwhelmed him. She swallowed it all and sucked a little more before sitting up and wiping her mouth. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. “Darling, if that’s your way of punishing me for making you angry last night then prepare to spend the rest of your life mad at me.” 

She snickered. “That was not punishment for making me angry. That was me reminding you how very much I love you and that it will always be you, no matter what. And that I’m not a child anymore and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk to me like one.” 

He grimaced. “I know you’re not, of course you’re not. I shouldn’t have said it. I was just surprised to see her and honestly, I was actually a little rude to her about it so if anyone should get a talking to it’s me.” 

She sighed and laid back on the bed. He settled lower, one leg draped over hers and his head on her stomach. They were quiet for a few minutes and then she let out a giggle. He picked his head up to look at her quizzically. 

“I’m just wondering how Diana is faring this morning. She was so nervous yesterday, Gilbert.” 

“She and Adam haven’t done…” he gestured to their naked bodies. 

She laughed. “Prim and proper Diana Barry? Definitely not. Well, she said Adam has gotten handsy a few times and she quite liked it but no. Nothing like this.” She turned thoughtful. “I hope her wedding night was as wonderful as she hoped it would be. I can’t wait for ours. To fully experience all of this together for the first time. I think it’s going to be amazing.” 

He tensed and didn’t respond. She looked down at him. “Do you not think so?” She asked, suddenly unsure. 

“Oh no, I definitely think so.” He felt her relax and he sighed. “But…” 

She sat up, pushing him to the side so she could see his face. “But what?” 

He didn’t meet her eye. He’d been warring with himself for months on whether to tell her. When she had basically asked him in December he’d been so surprised and managed to deflect it but it wasn’t right to keep it from her any longer. 

“Anne. I - I was with another woman in Paris.” He finally said quietly watching her face. Shock and anger and hurt flitted across it all at once and his stomach twisted. He started to reach for her but she scrambled back and shot off the bed, trying desperately to find her nightshirt. 

“Where are you going?” His voice was desperate. 

“I’m not going anywhere but I am not having this conversation with us both naked.” She said, throwing his clothes at him. He got up and pulled his pants on then buttoned up his shirt. By the time he turned back to the bed she was already sitting there. Shoulders hunched, staring at him red-faced. 

He sat down and decided it would be best for her to ask her questions so he waited and listened as she steadied her breathing. Finally she started speaking. 

“I understand I don’t have a right to be hurt per se. We weren’t together and I was with James and - and I understand that. But you have had months to tell me. In fact I basically asked you after Christmas.” 

He hung his head. “I know. And I’m so sorry. There isn’t really a good way to tell the woman you love that you had sex with someone else that meant nothing before you were even together. Or that afterward you desperately wished it had been her instead.” 

“It meant nothing, Gilbert? Is that what all of these means?” She gestured to the bed. 

He looked horrified. “No! God no, Anne. This means everything! She was just…” he closed his eyes but she didn’t say anything, “she was just a friend. She was a widow and she was just as in need of comfort as I was. I thought I’d lost you forever and I didn’t know what to do. It was the night Diana told me you were engaged to James and I was so shattered and lost.” He looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to understand. 

“I just - it’s hard to understand that if it can mean so much to you with me how it can mean nothing with someone else.” 

He was quiet, trying to figure out how to explain it. “Do you remember telling me how you thought the kisses with James were nice but you didn’t feel as you do when you kiss me?”

She nodded slowly. “It’s like that. It felt nice but it was just a physical kind of nice. Nothing else. But when we do this…” he gestured to the bed as she had earlier. “It’s like my soul is entwined with yours. You make me dizzy with love every time we touch. I cherish everything about what we do together. And when we get married it will mean the world to me.” He took a step toward her and then when she didn’t step back he quickly closed the gap between them and pulled her hands to his lips, his eyes searching hers for forgiveness. “I should have told you sooner. I know that and I’m so sorry. God I feel like I’m apologizing a lot this weekend. I’m an absolute oaf.”

“Could there - Gilbert - could you have a child?” She asked timidly, obviously terrified of the answer. 

“No.” He shook his head vehemently. “She assured me there was no way. Some sort of accident when she was a child, she can’t have children. 

Her eyes turned sad at that and the love he felt for her nearly crushed him. Of course she would be sad for this woman that she’d never met who had just turned her life upside down. 

“I - I have to go. So do you.” She finally said after a long silence. 

“Anne, please, I can take a later train.” He pleaded. “I don’t want to leave us like this.” 

“I just need time to think, Gilbert.” She started walking to the door. “I’ll let the butler know you need a carriage to the train station.” 

“Anne, please! I love you so much.” 

She stopped, her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at him. “I love you too but right now I just need to think.” And with that she walked out, leaving him to sit down heavily on the bed, hands scrubbing his face as he tried not to cry. 

_________________________________________

Gilbert isn’t sure how he made it through the next few weeks but suddenly exams were done and his friends and classmates were celebrating their graduation. He walked into his apartment and could hear the sounds of laughter and chatter in the parlor. He checked the post by the door and was relieved to see a letter from Anne. He snatched it up and went quickly to his room, careful to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

Her letter was the same as the other ones had been the last few weeks. Telling him about school and the latest news from Avonlea but just like the others it was somewhat aloof and lacking in the passion they used to have. He sighed. He was grateful she was writing at all but was starting to get worried this divide between them would grow to the point of not being able to overcome it. 

He thought about writing her back but he was leaving on the first train the next morning anyway. She had finished her exams two days ago so she was probably already back in Avonlea. His plan was to go straight to Green Gables when he got home. Hoping that the time and space was enough to have her forgive him. 

______________________________________

Anne departed the ferry in Charlottetown and saw Cole waiting for her with Aunt Jo’s carriage. Once the driver had helped him load her things the two of them settled inside. Cole was going on about a trip to New York that he was planning on taking but Anne didn’t hear him. The last morning she’d seen Gilbert was playing over and over in her mind. She’d been able to block it out the last few weeks as she concentrated on school and exams but now that she didn’t have those to preoccupy her time that morning was all she could think about. 

Cole noticed and after a while he placed his hand on hers to get her attention. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

She sighed. She hadn’t told him about Gilbert’s confession. She hadn’t told anyone yet, Diana had left for Europe that same day and Anne hadn’t had a chance to talk to her privately after the send-off breakfast Adam’s family had thrown them. 

“It’s Gilbert.” She said and then proceeded to tell him the whole story and what she knew of his time in Paris with another woman. 

Cole let out a sympathetic breath when she was done. “Anne, I can imagine that all hurts. You have every right to be angry at him for lying to you.” 

She nodded. “I mean, I’m actually at the point where I’m ready to forgive that part. I could see that he was so incredibly sorry for it. But I’m having a hard time with the part where he had sex with another woman. And I completely understand that we weren’t together, that in fact I was engaged to James so it’s not about that. I guess…” she faltered but he just squeezed her hand encouragingly. “I guess it’s more that I hate knowing that everything we’ve done together and everything we will do together hasn’t been and won’t be the first time for both of us. I guess I got lost in the romantic idea that it would be and I’m having a hard time letting go of that.” 

He nodded, looking thoughtful and they both stared out the window for a few minutes before he finally started speaking. “Well neither one of you can change it. It happened, it’s done. I think at this point you have to ask yourself if you love him enough to move past it. If you love him enough to still marry him - even though he hasn’t asked yet which is a point of contention in my book - if you love him enough to have a life with him despite this knowledge.”

She didn’t hesitate. “I do. I do still love him with every part of my being.”

“Then you have to forgive him. And I don’t mean just saying ‘yes, I forgive you, Gilbert’. I mean really and truly forgive him. You can’t still bring it up 1 year or 5 years or 20 years down the road. Because if you carry it with you like that it’s going to poison every aspect of your future together. Do you understand?” 

She nodded but didn’t respond. “So you have to ask yourself even if you still love him with everything you have is it enough to really and truly forgive him? And if it is then you have your answer.” 

She was quiet and then smiled at him. “Cole - when did you get to be so wise?” 

He chuckled. “Gilbert said the same thing at the wedding. I’ve been around Aunt Jo for too long. But don’t you dare tell her I said that, I won’t give her the satisfaction. 

She laughed and as they turned into Aunt Jo’s drive she felt lighter than she had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you he'd regret it....


	11. Forgiveness and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big question is asked

Gilbert hopped off the train and looked around. He heard his name being called and turned to see Anne rushing down the platform toward him. He caught her as she jumped into his arms and he hugged her fiercely, breathing in her scent. The tension from the last few weeks immediately left his body as the relief that she was willing to hug him this way had to mean something positive. 

“I missed you so much.” He whispered, his voice choking back tears. 

She pulled back and moved her hands to his face, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks and smiling at him radiantly. His breath caught at the love he saw in her eyes. 

“I missed you too. I love you more than anything.” She whispered. 

He started to lean down to press his lips to hers when he was rudely interrupted. 

“Alright, alright.” Bash said walking up to them. “Marilla will kill me if this gets back to her. Come here, Blythe.” And he pulled Gilbert into a hug, thumping his back. “Congratulations, Dr. Blythe.” He smiled and Gilbert laughed. 

The three of them talked and laughed on the way to the Blythe-Lacroix farm. When they arrived Delly was on the porch with Hazel and she jumped off the and made a beeline for Gilbert who grabbed her up and swung her around making her shriek with laughter. They all went inside to enjoy the homecoming feast that Hazel and Anne had been working on all day. 

Later Gilbert walked Anne home and he sighed with pleasure as she linked her hand with his. When they finally got to the wooded part of the path she pulled him further in until they were far enough away from the road. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest, he reciprocated putting his arms around her and rubbing her back slowly. He kissed the top of her head and was gratified when she sighed contentedly. 

He didn’t want to break the magic of the moment but knew he had to ask. “Anne.” He whispered. “Do you forgive me?”

“Yes. I wasn’t sure if I could for a time there but yes. I’ve decided my love for you is greater than any sort of grudge and I just want us to be together.” She felt him let out a slow, relieved breath and she looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. “But don’t ever lie to me like that again, do you understand?” She said softly. 

He nodded. “Never, I swear on the lives of our future children.” Then he dipped his face and captured her lips in the gentlest kiss and Anne knew in that instant that he never would. 

______________________________________

The next afternoon Anne had plans to have tea with Miss Stacy and she was packing a basket of baked goods to take with her while Gilbert watched from the table. He’d come over that morning so they could spend the day together and he’d been content to just watch her bake all day. He reached out a hand to take a cookie from the plate and she slapped his hand away. 

“Gilbert, you’ve already eaten half of them. There will be none left at this rate.” She said sternly but there was laughter in her eyes. 

“It’s not my fault your food is so good. So really you’re to blame.” He quipped back and she rolled her eyes. Finally she had everything ready to go and looked at him, expecting him to offer to walk her to Miss Stacy’s. 

“Oh I told Matthew I’d help him and Jerry with a fence on our property line.” He said smoothly. 

She frowned at him and then shrugged. She grabbed the basket, gave him a quick peck on the lips and was out the door. He watched her until she disappeared then went to the barn where Matthew and Marilla were milking the cows. 

“May I speak with both of you, please?” He asked and they brought their heads up to look at him and then exchanged a knowing look. 

They followed him back in the house, washing their hands and after Marilla poured them tea they looked at Gilbert expectantly. 

He took a deep breath. “I imagine you both know what I’m about to ask.” He chuckled nervously and Marilla just smiled at him encouragingly. “As you know I’ll be starting my medical residency next year and then after that it’s just the one year of apprenticeship until I can officially have my own practice or work in a hospital. Both positions are paid and I’d be able to take care of and provide for Anne. So I am asking your blessing to marry her.” He rushed through it and waited for their reactions. 

Marilla glanced at Matthew who was looking at Gilbert sternly. She rolled her eyes. “Oh Matthew, for heaven’s sake. Don’t make the poor boy suffer.” 

Matthew finally smiled and nodded. “You have it, Gilbert. We just want our Anne to be happy.” 

Gilbert’s face split into the widest grin and he nodded, standing up to shake Matthew’s hand. “Thank you, sir. So much. That’s all I want as well.” He accepted the hug Marilla gave him and after they talked for a few minutes he started to gather his things to leave. 

“When will you ask her, Gilbert?” Marilla asked as she walked him to the door. “Please do it soon as Matthew and I are not the greatest at keeping secrets from her.” She laughed remembering the time they surprised her for her 16th birthday and Matthew was reading his book upside down. 

“Well we’re having a picnic lunch on the cliffs tomorrow.” He said. “I can’t think of a more perfect place.” 

Marilla nodded and smiled and gave him one more hug before he departed. She and Matthew stood at the door watching him go. 

“She’ll be well taken care of.” Matthew said softly. “John would be very proud, Marilla.” 

She didn’t respond, just gave a small sniff then turned on her heel to clean up the dishes. 

_______________________________________

The next day Gilbert got to the cliff early and spread out the blanket he’d brought. Nervously unpacking the basket Hazel had made for him. He was sitting there, staring out at the water and practicing what he was going to say when he heard galloping. He turned and saw her coming across the field at full speed, her hair blowing behind her and her face full of laughter. His breath caught as he stood up and he caught Belle’s reigns as she slowed down. She jumped down quickly and threw her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I missed you.” She whispered and her breath on his neck gave him goosebumps. 

“You just saw me yesterday, Carrots.” He chuckled. 

“So? Did you not miss me?” 

He pulled her tighter to him. “I did. So much.” He let go and took her hand, they lowered themselves onto the blanket and looked out over the ocean. 

“It’s such a spectacular day.” Anne said, tilting her head back to feel the sun on her face. His breath caught as he watched the sun glint off her hair and her fingers run over her throat lightly. And even though he’d been planning on asking after they had lunch he suddenly knew he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Anne.” He said and moved to a kneeling position. 

“Hm?” She said without opening her eyes. 

“Anne.” He repeated a little more urgently, that got her attention and she opened them and turned to look at him, eyes growing wide as she took in his position and the ring he was holding in his hand. 

“Oh.” She breathed out. 

“When I was a boy I remember my father reading me a book about fate and true love, some sort of prince and princess story that I’m sure you would have loved. Whereas I, as you can imagine, scoffed at the idea. Mostly because I was 8 and the idea of kissing a girl was weird to me.” She laughed lightly and he smiled, continuing. “But also because even at that age I was logical and analytical. I told him there was no such thing because there were simply too many people in the world for anyone to have only one true love. I remember him laughing and telling me that one day I would find out just the opposite.” She was watching him carefully and he took a deep breath. “I’ve never told you this but the day you broke your slate over my head I went home and told my father that maybe I had been wrong. Even at 15 I felt this pull to you that I couldn’t explain but somehow knew it had to do with what he’d been trying to tell me.” 

He reached out to take her hand. “Even though our journey hasn’t been smooth and God knows there have been misunderstandings along the way, we found each other in the end. That pull that we feel for each other? I now know that it’s fate, that you are my soulmate. That there could never be anyone else for me in the entire world. I love you so much. I could spend years discovering new words in multiple languages but none of them would come close to describing what you are to me and how I feel about you.”

He reached up and brushed a tendril from her face, her eyes were misty as she stayed quiet, enraptured by his speech. “Anne, my Anne with an E. It has always been and always will be you. I promise to take care of you and be at your side and support you in every adventure life takes us on. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? My life partner?” 

She swallowed hard and couldn’t speak. She just nodded, smile wide and tears streaming down her face. He laughed, leaning forward to give her a long kiss before breaking away to slide his mother’s ring over her finger. As he pulled her into his arms she snuck a look down at it and smiled. It definitely belonged there. 

“Forever yours, Gilbert.” She whispered in his ear. 

_________________________________________

They only had a couple of weeks before Gilbert had to head back to Toronto and start his residency but they spent every waking moment together. Celebrating their engagement with friends, making plans for their wedding the following June and generally just basking in the glow of their happiness. Anne accompanied Gilbert to Charlottetown and saw him off at the ferry, later telling Cole it was one of the hardest goodbyes they had had which seemed silly since the time between would be the shortest since they’d been together. 

Despite her sadness at being apart from him Anne spent a lot of time visiting with the people she held dear. The Lacroix family, Muriel, Ruby and baby Samuel. She went to Charlottetown a few times for overnight visits to stay with Aunt Jo and Cole and had tea with Abigail Thompson and her girls a few times as well. But mostly she tried to stay at home and near Matthew and Marilla as much as possible. Knowing that after she and Gilbert married the following summer she would never be living at home with them again. That even though Green Gables would always be her first home she knew it wasn’t going to be her forever home because that was wherever she was with Gilbert. 

That’s what she was thinking about when Jerry found her crying in the barn one day in late July. She was sitting in the loft and he heard her from below. He climbed up the ladder and sat down across from her, not saying anything. She knew he was there but kept her head buried in her arms for a while. Finally she looked up at him. 

“Jerry, why haven’t you asked Elise to marry you yet?” 

He looked surprised, he had assumed she was crying about missing Gilbert because she did that a lot these days. “I - well, I don’t really have anything to offer her.” He admitted, looking mildly embarrassed. 

“What do you mean? You’re the best brother I could have, I’m sure you’d make a great husband to her!” 

He chuckled. “You’ve never called me your brother before, Anne.” 

“Well not to your face.” She shot back but smiled at him. 

He sighed and sat back. “I want to marry her. But I have no property and barely any money. My older siblings have married off and there are far too many people in that house. I can’t add to it.” 

“But you live here, Jerry.” She said, confused. 

“Yes but it’s not my house, Anne. I can’t ask Matthew and Marilla to allow me to have a wife when I’m basically renting a room in their house.” 

“Jerry, I’m sure they don’t think of you as a renter. You’re part of our family, surely you must realize that?” 

He shook his head. “It’s just not the same, Anne. I have to get back to work.” He climbed back down the ladder and Anne sat there for a while, a plan forming in her mind. 

That next day Jerry went home to visit his family for the afternoon and Anne asked Matthew and Marilla to join her in the parlor for a “family meeting”. Matthew and Marilla exchanged a look but sat down and waited for her to speak. 

“Matthew. Marilla.” She started. “As you know Green Gables means more to me than any other place in the world. It will always be my first home and I will cherish it and love it with all my heart until the day I die. But once Gilbert and I get married we’ll be settling down wherever his medical practice will take us. And he doesn’t want to be a country doctor and I don’t want him to be a country doctor so that means Avonlea is not an option for us. I do hope that we’ll still be close enough to visit often but once I leave here this summer we all know I will never be actually living here again.” She took a deep breath and looked at them. They just nodded their understanding and didn’t say anything so she continued. “But Jerry. This has been his home for a long time and he’s been part of our family for even longer than that. Even though he has his own big family, he’s like a brother to me and I know he’s more than just a farmhand to both of you. So I am asking that we give Green Gables to him.” 

They both looked surprised and glanced at each other. Marilla started to speak but Anne interrupted. “I don’t mean right now. I know you have a will that leaves it all to me. I’d like you to change that will and leave 75% of it to Jerry and 25% to Gilbert and I. That way Jerry can begin his life knowing that he’ll have a future to offer Elise.” 

Matthew looked thoughtfully at Marilla. “Well, now Anne,” he started, “I think we’ll need to stew on it a bit but you make some good points. Marilla and I will discuss it.” 

Anne nodded and left the room, she saddled Belle up and took her for a ride along the cliffs, thinking about her future and all the changes it would bring. 

The next evening at supper, Jerry told them a story of how his little brother had gotten stuck in the pig sty during his visit home and Anne laughed so hard she choked on her water. Jerry pounded her back and Matthew and Marilla just looked amused. When she finally caught her breath Matthew stood up suddenly. 

“Jerry.” He started. “We all have a gift for you.” Anne looked up at him surprised and he gave her a wink. She started grinning and turned to watch Jerry open the envelope Matthew had handed him. 

Jerry read through it and looked up, the shock on his face apparent. “You’re - you’re leaving part of Green Gables to me?” He asked incredulously. 

“That’s right. Anne pointed out that she will never live here again after she and Gilbert are married and she wanted you to have a home after Matthew and I are gone.” Marilla said. “And we wanted it too. Honestly we probably should have thought of it years ago.” 

Jerry turned to Anne, tears in his eyes. He grabbed her in the fiercest hug and just repeated thank you over and over. She laughed as he pulled away and got up to hug Matthew and Marilla in kind. That night they laughed and celebrated and years later when Anne would think back on it she’d always remember it as being one of the happiest nights of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always felt like Jerry should end up with Green Gables...so I made it happen haha


	12. Toronto and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is HOT for Dr. Blythe and other things happen too - smut included

The rest of the summer went by quickly and before she knew it, Anne was packing to leave. She was actually leaving a week early so that she could spend some time in Ottawa with Diana who had just returned from her European honeymoon. She stood in her room and looked around, soaking in the familiar space. Even though she knew she’d stay there again during visits she couldn’t help but feel like she was saying goodbye for good. She took a deep breath and blew a kiss to the snow queen outside her window and left the room quietly. 

After a tearful goodbye with Matthew, Marilla, Bash, and Delly. Anne settled herself into the seat on the train and opened her latest letter from Gilbert. 

Dear Future Mrs. Blythe, 

Hello my darling. I hope you’re doing well. It’s late here and even though I just finished a 15 hour shift at the hospital I could not go to sleep without writing to you. Today was a good day. As a doctor in a busy city hospital I don’t get to say that much so I’m going to repeat it. Today was a good day. I helped deliver a set of twins this morning, healthy baby girls. Mother is doing well, the father fainted at the news of twins but who am I to judge? When he came to he seemed pretty ecstatic about the idea. 

The whole experience made me imagine what it will be like when we welcome our first child (children? Can we handle twins, my love?) into the world. I can already see you holding her (it’s always a ‘her’ in my mind, with beautiful red hair just like yours) and I cherish the image as if it were already real. 

I am so excited to start a life with you. I know it’s still almost a year away but I count down the days until we will be fully and properly united. And I would be lying if I said that I only mean that in a legal way. I long for you all the time but no more so than at night. As exhausted as I am when I lay down in bed my thoughts still go to you immediately and how I wish you were in my arms. I often relieve my stress and anxiety from the day thinking back to that scandalous day after Christmas when you wormed your way into my bedroom. Such debauchery, Miss Cuthbert. 

All jokes aside, I cannot wait to see you in just a couple of weeks. We both know this year will be hard on us with me working so many long hours and I know your course load will be heavy but at least we’ll finally be in the same city. And even if I have to move mountains I promise you now I will make time for you as often as possible. 

I must sleep now, my love, before I fall asleep and drool all over this paper. 

Forever yours,   
Gilbert

Anne felt a rush of love and clutched the letter to her chest as she stared out the train window at the landscape. Soon she had dozed off and before she knew it she was in Charlottetown and Cole was there to escort her to Ottawa where he would also be staying with Diana and Adam for a few days. 

Their visit was short but Anne was so grateful for it. Diana and Adam regaled her and Cole with stories of their time in Europe, including when Diana had played the piano at a party and everyone in the room had become enthralled at her ability. Cole left the day before Anne was set to and Adam had to take care of some work at his office so Diana and Anne finally found themselves alone for the first time all week. 

They walked arm in arm through the garden of Diana’s new home, nowhere near as large as Adam’s parents house but not small by any means. They were chatting about Anne’s wedding plans and about the fashions Diana had seen in Paris and she turned to Anne suddenly. 

Anne laughed at her expression. “What, Diana?”

“I haven’t had a chance to show you or even tell you about it. Come on.” She grabbed Anne’s hand and pulled her back to the house and up the stairs to her and Adam’s bedroom. She went into her closet and came out with two boxes. 

She opened one and pulled out what looked like some sort of lace contraption to Anne. “What is that, Diana?” 

Diana giggled. “It’s lingerie, Anne!” 

“I don’t know what that means.” Anne said reaching out and examining the article Diana held. 

“You put it on to entice your husband.” She giggled again. 

Anne laughed. “I mean, I don’t think Gilbert needs me to be wearing anything in particular to be enticed.” 

Diana rolled her eyes. “Neither does Adam but I’m telling you. The first night I wore this he was like a different man. And it was really quite enjoyable.” 

“Diana!” Anne exclaimed, pretending to be scandalized but she was intrigued. “Can I see it on? I’m a little confused about all these little straps and such.” 

“Yes, you can see it on. And you can try yours on too.” Diana pushed the second box to her and Anne looked at her surprised. “Call it an early wedding gift. Although whether it’s a gift to you or to Gilbert I haven’t decided yet.” She said with a sly grin. 

Anne laughed and opened the box. Inside was an identical garment to Diana’s except it was in a sapphire blue color. 

“It’s really beautiful, Diana, thank you.” They began undressing, helping each other with their corsets. Diana showed Anne how to put the garment on and when they went to look in the mirror Anne gasped. 

“Oh my goodness.” She said and Diana laughed. “Gilbert is going to be beside himself.” That made Diana laugh harder and they languished in front of the mirror for a while admiring themselves. Suddenly they heard a maid downstairs welcome Adam home and Diana ran for the door to lock it. They giggled furiously as they struggled to take the garments off. They heard Adam try the doorknob and then call Diana’s name. 

“Just a moment, my love.” She called back gasping for breath. “Anne and I are trying on dresses.” Anne clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. They heard Adam pause and then say with an amused tone, “alright, I’ll be downstairs. Try to stay out of trouble, ladies.” Which made the girls laugh even harder. Finally the garments were packed away and the girls were decent again and they went downstairs to join Adam for dinner.

_____________________________________

The next day Anne arrived in Toronto and when she walked into the train station she was looking around for Gilbert when a young man approached her.

“You must be Anne! I recognize you from your portrait and the way Gilbert describes you of course.” He said cheerfully as he approached. “I’m Gilbert’s roommate Henry.” 

“Henry, hello! It’s so nice to finally meet you! I take it Gilbert couldn’t make it?” She asked and the disappointment was obvious on her face. 

He chuckled. “I’m afraid so, you’ll have to settle for me.” 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” she trailed off. 

“Oh it’s quite alright. Gilbert is far more disappointed that he can’t be here. He sent me a note about an hour ago. Apparently there is some emergency surgery that Dr. Hopkins needs him to assist with.” She nodded and waited while he arranged for her trunk to be dropped at her boarding house. Then he grabbed the satchel she had with her and they were off. 

“Henry, you’re already helping so much by escorting me and I really appreciate it so if what I’m about to ask is too much trouble just tell me alright?” 

“You want to go to the hospital before your boarding house?” He asked knowingly. 

She smiled nodding and he laughed. “I’m happy to, Anne. Gilbert has been beside himself for weeks in anticipation of your arrival. I couldn’t deny my old friend’s fiance such a request.” 

When they arrived at the hospital it was unlike anything Anne had ever seen, the waiting room was crowded with the sick and the wounded. Henry went to the desk and asked for Dr. Blythe, which sent a thrill through Anne’s chest. The older woman behind the desk told Henry sternly that Dr. Blythe was with a patient and he’d have to sign in and wait his turn. Henry pointed at Anne and said something quietly. The woman’s eyebrows raised up and she turned to speak to an orderly behind her. 

“Timmy, please go fetch Dr. Blythe. He should be getting out of surgery. Tell him he has a visitor.” Timmy nodded and disappeared and Anne smiled gratefully at the woman who smiled back. She got up and came around the desk to shake Anne’s hand. 

“You must be Anne. I’m Gretchen the head nurse. Dr. Blythe talks about you a lot.” She said. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Gretchen. Gilbert has mentioned you actually, he says you keep this place running and I quote ‘like a well oiled machine’. He says it would be chaos around here without you although to be honest,” Anne looked around, “it looks a bit overwhelming to me.” 

Gretchen smiled. “That’s very kind of him to say and not to worry, this is actually a slow day so Dr. Blythe may be able to go home early.” 

“Dr. Blythe.” Anne repeated and smiled. “It still gives me a thrill to hear him referred to that way. I’ve known him since I was 13 and he was 15 so it will take some getting used to.” She explained, the pride evident on her face.

Gretchen smiled but before she could respond her eyes refocused to something behind Anne. Anne turned around just in time for Gilbert to pick her up and swing her around, she let out a shriek of laughter that had Henry and Gretchen smiling behind them. He set her down and looked at Henry. “Thank you, my friend. I should be finishing up soon so I’ll take Anne to her boarding house and see you at home later.” Henry gave a little salute and a wave to Anne and left. 

“Thank you again, Henry!” She called out as Gilbert grabbed her hand and started pulling her. “Gretchen, I’ll be in my office for a few minutes.” Gilbert didn’t wait for her to respond but Anne saw her give a knowing smile before Gilbert pulled her around a corner. 

“You have an office, Gilbert?” She asked, surprised. 

He laughed. “Not really, it’s a broom closet but I go there to get away sometimes. Gretchen is the only one who knows about it and that’s only so she can find me if it’s an absolute emergency.” 

Anne laughed and Gilbert suddenly opened a door and pulled her in, closing it behind her and pressing her against it. His mouth came crashing down on hers and she responded eagerly. Their hands were all over each other, trying to feel everything at once as if neither one could fathom that they were finally in each other’s arms. After a few minutes Gilbert pulled back, breathing heavily. 

“I really should go back out there. I have a few more patients to check on before we can leave.” He said and his face looked so forlorn Anne had to laugh. 

“I understand, Dr. Blythe, duty calls.” She saluted him and he rolled his eyes but leaned down to kiss her once more before helping her straighten her clothes and opening the door. He walked her back out the front. 

“Wait here for me, I really shouldn’t be long.” He said and she nodded. Gretchen offered her a seat behind the desk and Anne sat down gratefully. Anne watched Gretchen work and after only 10 minutes completely agreed with Gilbert that she ran the place well. 

Nearly two hours later Gilbert finally came back and looked around the front, alarmed when he saw no sign of Anne. Gretchen flagged him over. “I put her in a bed in the maternity ward, poor thing was falling asleep in the chair.” 

Gilbert felt terrible. He should have just let Henry take her home instead of making her wait. He should have known it would be longer than he thought. He nodded at Gretchen and headed past her toward the maternity ward, he opened the double doors that led him into the large room and was met with the sounds of babies wailing and mothers desperately trying to soothe. He looked around and quickly spotted her red hair across the room. She wasn’t lying in a bed though, she was sitting in a chair next to a bed, holding a baby in her arms. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her gaze down at the child and laugh at something the mother said from the bed beside her. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her hold babies before but somehow it was different now, maybe because they were so much closer to their own than they ever were before. He stood frozen trying to memorize the image and suddenly he heard his name called from the other side of the room which made Anne look up and meet his gaze. The smile she gave him was like a ray of sunshine beaming across the room. He smiled back at her and then crossed the room to the patient who had called out to him. After speaking with her for a minute he went over to Anne who had given the baby back to its mother and stood up as he approached. 

“Dr. Blythe.” The patient said and he glanced down at her, he was fairly certain her name was Mrs. Moss but he couldn’t be sure even though he’d delivered her child two days before. “Yes?” He gave her a smile. 

“This one here is a keeper, you take good care of her.” She smiled at Anne. 

“Oh Ruth, that’s so kind of you to say. Don’t worry. If he doesn’t take good care of me he’ll have to answer to me.” Anne said and Ruth laughed. Gilbert chuckled and nodding at Ruth, he steered Anne away. He saw her throw a wistful glance over her shoulder as they walked out the doors. 

“I’m so sorry, my love.” He said as they walked back to the front to fetch her bag under Gretchen’s desk. “I really didn’t expect it to take so long. Although I probably should have known better.” 

“It’s fine, Gilbert, really. I was perfectly happy visiting those mothers and those scrumptious babies.” 

He smiled and they talked as he led her through the Toronto streets, it was just past dusk and Gilbert hoped that her new boarding house wouldn’t have the strict rules he knew a lot of them had for the younger female students. He had taken the time the week before to map out the route from the hospital to it and he got her there fast. 

He paused at the gate and glanced around before leaning down to kiss her quickly. “After much begging I actually have tomorrow off. Alright for me to pick you up after breakfast? We can explore the city before your classes start?” 

She nodded eagerly. “That sounds wonderful!” He smiled and gave her one more quick kiss then ushered her through the gate. He stood outside waiting to make sure she got inside alright. She gave him one quick wave as the housekeeper ushered her inside. 

______________________________________

The housekeeper introduced herself as Martha and led Anne into the kitchen to meet Mrs. Hamilton who ran the boarding house. 

“You must be Miss Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” Mrs. Hamilton said, wiping her hands on her apron and shaking Anne’s. “We expected you hours ago, your trunk is already upstairs.” 

“Yes, I’m very sorry, Mrs. Hamilton I can assure you I won’t make a habit of it. My fiance is a doctor at St. Mary’s and I just wanted to see him as soon as I arrived. And then his shift went longer than he expected.” 

Mrs. Hamilton looked surprised but then nodded approvingly. “A doctor, eh? Well please be sure not to make a habit of it, Anne. You’ll find I am more lenient with my girls here than other house mothers because for the most part you are older and all capable of making your own choices but I do still feel a sense of obligation and I expect you to respect that. The list of rules is on your bed, please be sure to read over them tonight and let me know if you have any questions. I’m afraid you’ve missed dinner, and most of the girls are in their rooms for the evening so you'll have to meet them in the morning. I’ll have Martha bring you up a tray of food.” And with that she nodded to Anne and turned back to her tasks. 

Anne thanked her and followed Martha up the stairs. They walked to the end of the hall and Martha knocked once on the door and waited to be beckoned before entering. 

“Miss Emma,” she said to the woman lying on one of the beds, “this is your new roommate.” She nodded at both of them and left. Anne entered and the woman stood up to greet her. 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” Anne introduced herself. 

“Emma Clarke.” the girl responded, smiling. “Your trunk arrived earlier, it’s over there.” 

“Thank you.” Anne said and went over to start unpacking. 

Emma sat back on her bed to watch her. “So what are you studying, Anne?” 

“Education Leadership and Policy. You?”

“History.” Emma replied. “There are a few other girls here starting your program too.” 

“Really? Are you the only one in the history program?” Anne asked. 

Emma laughed. “Yes, it’s a bit of a boys club but I manage.” 

“How long have you lived here?” 

“My program is a 2-year so this will be my second year.” 

They chatted for a bit about their programs and their homes. Anne learned that Emma was from Winnipeg and had two little sisters and her father was a solicitor. Emma didn’t mention her mother and Anne didn’t pry. After she’d eaten the meal Martha brought up she wrote a quick letter to Matthew and Marilla then finished unpacking. 

“Would you like me to show you around the city a little tomorrow, Anne.” Emma offered as she watched Anne unpack. 

“Oh thank you, Emma. That’s very kind. My fiance is actually coming to fetch me after breakfast and show me around a bit.” 

Emma looked taken aback. “Your fiance?” She sat up. “You’re engaged?” She looked and noticed the ring on Anne’s hand for the first time. 

“Yes.” Anne smiled and then noticed Emma’s face. “You seem uh, surprised?”

Emma shook her head. “Forgive me. It has nothing to do with you. It’s just, it’s not common for female masters students to be engaged.” 

Now Anne looked perplexed. “It’s not?” 

Emma smiled at her innocence. “No. Most men aren’t exactly keen on the idea of their wife getting a higher education at all let alone a graduate degree. They think it’s a waste of time since she’ll just stay home with the children anyway.”

“Oh, well, Gilbert isn’t like that.” Anne said, relaxing a bit. “He’s very supportive of my ambitions.” 

Emma looked skeptical but didn’t push. “So what does this Gilbert do?” She asked politely. 

“He’s in his residency year at St. Mary’s.” Anne said proudly. 

“A doctor, eh?” Emma chuckled. “The other girls will be quite impressed. You’ll need to bring him in in the morning to meet everyone.” 

Anne looked unsure. “Is that allowed?” 

Emma laughed. “You’ll find Mrs. Hamilton isn’t as strict with those kinds of things as other houses are. And I’m sure she’d make even more of an exception since you’re engaged. And because he’s a doctor. Her late husband was a doctor.” 

“Oh.” Anne looked sad. “A tragical romance.” 

Emma laughed again. “Sure. I think he passed away from influenza though so I don’t know how romantic it was.” 

After a few more minutes of chatting they got ready for bed and Anne turned out her light. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep after her long day and she smiled as she thought about having Gilbert all to herself the next day. 

________________________________________

Anne went downstairs with Emma the next morning and the dining room was already full of chattering women. Everyone smiled at her when she walked in and Emma started introducing her to everyone. 

“And this is Alice, Lizzie, and Annabelle. They’re all in your program.” Emma said as she took a seat at the long dining table. 

“Oh! Are you starting the Education Leadership program too?” Alice asked, excitedly. 

Anne smiled warmly. “I am, I’m very excited. And it’s so nice to meet all of you.” She smiled up at Martha and thanked her as she set a plate down in front of her. 

The girls chatted about the program as they ate. Anne was engrossed as she listened to Lizzie talk about the professors. Her older brother had finished the program two years before so she knew a lot about them. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the doorbell chime through the big house but didn’t think much of it until several of the girls dropped their silverware. She looked over to them and followed their gaze to the doorway. There stood Gilbert, with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand, looking a bit like a trapped fox as he took in all the female eyes on him. 

“Gilbert!” Anne jumped up and ran over to him and he smiled widely at her. “These are lovely, darling, thank you!” She smiled radiantly at him and he smiled back, the love in his eyes apparent.

She turned to face the table. “Gilbert, these are my new housemates. Uh, forgive me if I don’t introduce you all, I’m afraid I don’t remember everyone's names yet.” She looked apologetic and then pointed at Emma. “But this is my roommate Emma. Ladies, this is my fiance, Gilbert.” 

She watched several jaws drop at the word fiance and Gilbert must have noticed too because he looked a bit uncomfortable but he nodded to them. “Hello ladies, sorry to interrupt your breakfast.” He turned to Anne. “Are you ready to go?” She nodded, grabbing the hat she’d brought down with her. 

“Emma, would you mind terribly taking these up to our room?” Anne gestured to the flowers. Emma barely got out a nod and Anne grabbed Gilbert’s hand and pulled him out of the room. They hadn’t even made it to the door when they heard a burst of laughter and questions. 

Anne smiled and pulled Gilbert outside. “What was that about?” He asked, obviously perplexed. 

Anne laughed. “I’m not entirely sure, but Emma said last night that most female masters students aren’t engaged. She seemed rather surprised that I was so I suppose the rest of them were too.” 

“Why was she so surprised?” He asked as they walked down the street arm in arm. 

“She said something about most men think it’s a waste of time since their wives would just be staying home with the children anyway.” She stopped. “Is that how you feel, Gilbert?” 

“I - no. Anne, you know I support you. I know you want to be a teacher and you’re going to make an excellent one. When the time comes for us to have children and you want to keep teaching, well, we’ll figure it out.” 

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and they continued their walk. “Where are we going, Gilbert?” 

“Well it’s not terribly exciting but I thought I’d show you around campus a little and then all the shops and places that I think you’ll like.” He laughed as she clapped her hands excitedly. 

“That is an excellent idea, my love.” She said. 

They had a perfect day, walking and laughing and catching up on their lives from the last few months, and even before that since their time together in April and May had been so brief. Gilbert showed her all the good bookstores near campus and he took her to lunch at his favorite Italian place then over to a local bakery that he seemed to be a common patron at since the owner greeted him by name. 

He bought Anne a butter tart and they took it to a nearby park where they settled on a bench to enjoy their treats as they watched the city walk by. Soon it was late afternoon and Gilbert sighed. 

“I really don’t want this day to end.” He murmured in her ear and pulled her closer, ignoring the looks of some of the older passerby. 

“Me neither. It was a perfect day. ” She said contentedly. “But I suppose it must. We’ll have many more like this in the future though. I should get back and prepare for the start of classes tomorrow.” She smiled up at him and he so desperately wanted to kiss her thoroughly right then and there. Rules of propriety be damned. 

But she stood up and stretched a little and he got up reluctantly and took her home, giving her a quick kiss at the gate and watching her go inside. He smiled all the way home, it really had been a perfect day. 

______________________________________

Anne entered the parlor to see a few of the women from breakfast sitting at a table playing a card game. As soon as they saw her they were up and pulling her over to the table with them, peppering her with questions. 

“My goodness he is so handsome, Anne.” Lizzie gushed. 

“And Emma said he’s a doctor too!” Annabelle looked starry eyed. 

“Where did you meet him? Are there more like him wherever that was?” Alice joked. 

Anne laughed and settled into a chair. “If you deal me into your next round I’ll tell you all about it.” 

They were fascinated by her stories, laughing at the slate story, going starry eyed when she told them of their first dance and his help in her freedom of speech protest. And especially when she got to the part about him giving up The Sorbonne even though he thought she didn’t love him back. 

“That is a rare man, indeed.” Lizzie said dreamily. “You are so lucky, Anne.”

Anne smiled. “I definitely am, he’s a really good man. He’s lucky too though, I’m quite the catch.” She joked and the others laughed. 

“So when is the wedding?” Alice asked. 

“Next June, after he finishes his residency. I’ll go home to Avonlea in May after school ends and he’ll join me soon after.” 

“Will you two come back here after?”

“We’re not sure yet. He will need to complete a year’s apprenticeship so it will depend on where he can get one.” 

Lizzie looked perplexed. “But what about you? Won’t it also depend on where you get a job after school?”

“I - I suppose it does.” Anne looked surprised and was suddenly angry with herself. She hadn’t even thought about that. She really hadn’t thought much further than finishing school and getting married. She excused herself not long after and went up to her room. She was glad Emma wasn’t there because she needed some time to think. 

It was a couple of weeks before she saw Gilbert again, she knew he had an early shift at the hospital so she stopped by in the late afternoon hoping to see him. She and Gretchen chatted a bit as she waited and when he finally came around the corner with his coat and hat in hand her heart went out to him. He looked so tired and defeated but when he saw her his face lit up and he hurried over. 

“Hello my love, this is the best surprise.” He said, grabbing her hands in his. 

“Hello darling, I know you’re exhausted but I thought we could walk together for a bit?” 

He nodded eagerly, they said goodbye to Gretchen, and then left the building. 

“Did you have a hard day, Gilbert?” She asked softly, taking in the strained look on his face. 

He nodded. “There was a lot of death today.” He said simply and she nodded in understanding. She slipped her arm through his as they walked but stayed quiet. She sensed he just needed some peace and he gripped her hand on his arm. He steered them in the direction of his apartment and she went gladly. When they arrived Gilbert called out for Henry and breathed a sigh of relief when he was met with silence. He pulled Anne upstairs and into his room quickly. 

Neither one hesitated as they began undressing each other eagerly. Gilbert turned Anne around so he could untie her corset and chuckled at the deep breaths she took when he got it off. “It’s a ridiculous contraption, really.” She muttered and he nodded in agreement before sliding her chemise over her head. He kissed her shoulder and down her back, gripping her hips and when he got to her bottom he turned her around quickly. He kissed her thighs and ran his tongue along the inner parts just below where she wanted him to go. She gripped his shoulders and moaned as he teased. Then he slid his tongue back up her body and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked them backward to the bed. 

She landed on top of him and straddled him immediately, leaning down and nipping her way down his neck and running her tongues down his chest before taking him in her mouth and sucking for a moment before letting go and working her way back up. He groaned and gripped her hips tightly as she lowered herself. She rocked herself against him letting the length of him slide against her folds. 

“God, Anne.” He muttered, eyes squeezed shut at the sensation. “I want to be inside of you more than anything in the world.” 

“I want you inside of me.” She moaned but even in their haze they both knew they couldn’t so she continued her motions, one hand laced with his to keep her balance. She quickened her pace as the tension built and he slid his free hand down to help her along. He watched her rock back and forth, her eyes closed and her hair undone all around her, looking like a goddess. When she ran her fingers over her body and squeezed her breasts he thought he’d died and gone to heaven. She began to moan louder and move faster and he watched her come undone and as soon as she began to slow her movement he gently but quickly pulled himself further away and grabbed a nearby shirt to absorb his release. 

She collapsed next to him and he pulled her close. “Thank you.” He whispered. “I really, really needed this today.”

She merely smiled and nodded, keeping her eyes closed. He gazed at her face then lifted his hands and lightly traced a finger over her freckles. “My stars.” He whispered and leaned down to kiss them lightly as her smile widened. 

Gilbert dozed off soon after, exhausted from his long day. At some point Anne heard Henry come home and hoped he’d go to his room before she had to leave. She glanced out of the window and saw dusk was setting and knew she had to go. She shook Gilbert awake gently. 

“Hm?” His eyes fluttered open a little. 

“I have to go, Gilbert.” She whispered. 

“Mmmm, no you don’t. You can stay right here.” He murmured, pulling her closer. 

She giggled. “No, I can’t. Mrs. Hamilton would not be pleased if I missed dinner again without warning.” She started to sit up and he pulled her back down, pressing a kiss to her lips. She laughed against him and finally he let her go. They both got up and Gilbert helped Anne with her corset and dress then they quietly left the room, they were passing the parlor when they heard Henry. 

“Hey you two.” They froze and looked into the room, he was smirking at them. 

“Hello Henry.” Anne said, as nonchalantly as possible. 

“Hi Anne. Nice to see you.” 

“You as well, Henry. I’m afraid I must be going.” 

“Uh-huh. Have a good evening.” Anne nodded and turned on her heel. Gilbert gave Henry a dirty look but Henry just raised his eyebrows innocently and chuckled.


	13. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More misunderstandings because Shirbert wouldn't be Shirbert without them

For the next few months Anne and Gilbert didn’t get to see each other much. Gilbert was working long and odd hours at the hospital and Anne was busy with school and the internship she’d begun under the headmistress of The Toronto Girls Academy. So when they found themselves both having the same Saturday off together in late November they both jumped at the chance to spend the day together. 

Gilbert picked her up early, ignoring the giggles of the other women in the dining room as they ate breakfast. Then he rented a buggy and they headed to the beach at Lake Ontario for the day. They talked and laughed and played in the water even though it was freezing. After their picnic lunch they took a walk along the waterline and talked about their future, one of their favorite topics. 

“What happens if we don’t get offers in the same city, Gilbert?” Anne asked suddenly. 

He looked surprised. “Well, I don’t know, Anne. I - I would hope you’d come with me no matter what.” 

She whirled on him. “So I’m supposed to give up my passion for yours?” She asked hotly. 

He shook his head. “That’s not what I’m saying. I just mean my apprenticeship will have far fewer options. You can be a teacher just about anywhere and they’d be lucky to have you.” He tried to placate her. 

“But what if I can’t? I’m not ready to just stay home and be a wife. I’ve worked too hard for that.” 

“I know you have, my darling and I wouldn’t ask that of you. You know that right?” He looked at her, eyes pleading. 

After a minute she sighed and nodded and he continued. “Besides, we don’t have to even start applying to places until February/March. Let’s just try not to worry about it until then okay?”

She agreed and soon after they headed back into the city. Anne had let Mrs. Hamilton know she’d be home after supper so she and Gilbert headed back to his apartment to clean up before heading out to dinner. They could hear music from the building as they walked up and Anne looked at Gilbert. 

He sighed. “I think Lily and George are visiting for the weekend so it’s likely a full house. I’m sorry.” 

“Oh I don’t mind, I’d love to visit with Lily for a bit. She’s a kindred spirit. Let’s just skip dinner out and stay here?” 

“Sure, if that’s what you’d like to do.” He smiled and kissed her cheek before pushing open the door. 

The house was indeed full of people and when Gilbert and Anne entered the parlor they were greeted by rowdy hellos from various people. Lily jumped up and ran over to Anne, giving her a huge hug. They sat down on the sofa together and started chatting. Gilbert stood against the doorway laughing with George and Charlie. After a few minutes Gilbert went to the kitchen to get himself and Anne a drink. The kitchen was empty and he was pouring their drinks when he felt a hand on his back, he turned smiling, expecting Anne but it was Sarah who was standing there. 

“Hi Gilbert.” She smiled at him. 

“Uh, hi Sarah.” He moved to get further away from her but she didn’t drop her hand, she moved it up to his shoulder and leaned closer. 

“It’s nice to see you. We certainly don’t get to spend as much time together as we used to.” She said quietly. 

“Uh right. Well, I’m very busy with my residency.” He muttered. 

She rubbed his shoulder lightly and he desperately wished he could get further away but he was cornered by the table. Just then he heard a sharp intake of breath from the entrance to the kitchen. He turned and saw Anne’s look of confusion as she took in the scene before her. Sarah standing way too close to Gilbert with her hand on his shoulder. 

“Anne!” He called out and pushed past Sarah just as Anne turned to flee upstairs. He followed her and when they got inside his room he shut the door behind him. 

“What was that, Gilbert?” She asked, quietly. 

“She’s just, she’s always doing that. I have asked Lily to ask her to stop but she won’t. I was trying to be polite but she just wouldn’t go away. Please, don’t be upset with me. We had such a perfect day, don’t let her ruin it.” 

Anne sighed. “You’re right. I know you wouldn’t, it’s just. She was standing awfully close to you, Gilbert, and I just didn’t know what to make of it.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief and took two long strides toward her, closing the gap between them quickly. He pulled her into his arms and she nuzzled her face into his neck. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around him tightly. They stood like that for a long time, just holding each other. 

“We should probably get back downstairs.” He murmured. 

“I actually think I’d like to go home. I’m pretty tired and I have a paper to start writing.” 

He looked sad but nodded and they went downstairs, Anne bid goodbye to a few people, ignoring the look Sarah was giving her and then Gilbert walked her home. 

_____________________________________

A few weeks later Gilbert escorted Anne to the train station. She had just finished her last exam for the semester and was heading to Avonlea for Christmas break. She was tearful as she said goodbye to him. Gilbert was unable to go with her as he needed to stay near the hospital and Anne had been torn about her decision to go without him. She didn’t want him to spend Christmas alone but at the same time he’d be so busy she wouldn’t see him much anyway. He’d encouraged her to go, knowing how much she missed Matthew, Marilla, and Green Gables. But then they’d gotten the letter that Jerry and Elise would be marrying on New Year’s Eve so that had solidified the decision.

He pulled her into a small alcove in the station and gave her a firm kiss. “It’s just a couple of weeks, Anne. Honestly we’ve gone longer since you’ve been in Toronto. And it will go by so fast and just think of everyone you’ll get to see. Delly is going to be so big. And you’ll get to see Diana and you’ll have Aunt Jo’s Christmas party tomorrow night. Plus Jerry’s wedding.” He soothed. 

“I know but I just hate the thought of you being alone at Christmas.” She said tearfully. 

He chuckled. “I’ll be at the hospital almost constantly. I probably won’t even notice.” He thought that would make her feel better but the tears started flowing harder. He pulled her closer. “Shhh. I’ll be fine, my love.” 

She nodded. “This is the last one though. I swear for the rest of our lives I will make Christmas the most special time for you.” She said vehemently. 

He smiled into her hair. “I’m sure you will.” 

Soon they heard the train whistle and she boarded the train, he waved goodbye to her from the platform and she blew him a kiss through the window. 

_________________________________________

Anne soon arrived in Ottawa and waited in the train station for Diana and Fred to join her and then the three of them began the journey to Prince Edward Island. By the time they arrived in Charlottetown it was early in morning and they were exhausted but thankfully Aunt Jo had sent her carriage to the ferry to pick them up. 

They entered the house and were unsurprised by the hustle and bustle of servants and workers preparing for the big party that evening. Rollins had their luggage taken upstairs and Anne collapsed in bed. She was awoken a few hours later by Cole jumping on her bed. 

“Ow, Cole!” She moaned and threw a pillow at him. 

He just laughed. “Get up! I’m so happy you’re here, I missed you so much!” 

She moaned again but then laughed and sat up to give him a hug. “What are you so excited about?” 

“I have news. I wanted to write to you but, well, it’s not something I wanted to put in a letter.” 

“Well, tell me!” 

“I met someone!” He burst out. “His name is Harry and he’s absolutely marvelous, Anne.” 

“That’s amazing, Cole!” She grabbed him in a tight hug. “Tell me everything!” 

They sat on her bed for an hour while Cole told her about Harry and she told him everything that had happened in the last few months. She told him about the incident with Sarah and he narrowed his eyes. 

“She sounds like a right cow.” He said and she laughed. 

“Yes, she’s quite unpleasant.”

“Well no matter, Gilbert loves you and that’s that. Okay, what are you wearing tonight?” He jumped up and started rummaging through her luggage. Diana soon joined them and they spent the afternoon getting ready. 

Anne was standing with Diana and Adam in the ballroom as the guests started to arrive. She wasn’t paying much attention until Diana suddenly sucked in a breath. Anne turned and saw James walk in with Abigail and Robert. She turned back to Diana. 

“It’s fine, Diana, really. We ended on friendly terms at your wedding.” Anne assured her then turned back and saw him walking toward them. 

“Anne, Adam, Diana.” He said as he stopped before them and shook Adam’s hand. “Nice to see you all.”

Anne smiled. “It’s nice to see you too, James. You look well. Visiting Abigail and Robert for Christmas?” 

He nodded and smiled at her. “You should see Beth and Kitty, Anne. They’re so big it’s unbelievable.” 

“I was actually planning on having tea with them tomorrow. It’s been so long since I’ve seen them.” She replied. 

They chatted for a bit and Abigail joined them a little later. Before he left her to go visit with a friend he asked if she would save a dance for him. She hesitated briefly but nodded. 

___________________________________________

Gilbert was right, the time flew by and before Anne knew it her train was pulling into the station in Toronto. She could see Gilbert through the window on the platform and she jumped up as soon as the train stopped and was out the doors before anyone else. He caught her in his arms and breathed in the lavender scent of her hair. 

Anne chattered the entire way to her boarding house about Bash and how big Delly was and Jerry’s wedding to Elise. They were almost to Hamilton House when Gilbert asked her how Aunt Jo’s party was and she didn’t answer right away. He looked at her quizzically having expected a burst of information on the decoration and guests. 

“I - I have to tell you something about that, Gilbert.” She hesitated, knowing he’d be unhappy. “James was there.” 

He stopped and looked at her. “Well he was visiting Abigail and Robert for Christmas and so of course he was invited to the party. I honestly didn’t know. He’s actually engaged and she sounds quite lovely. We did dance but it was a party, I danced with several people.” 

Gilbert clenched his jaw at the thought of James’ hands on Anne and he kept walking. “Gilbert, please don’t. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. I love you.”

He sighed. “I know you do and I love you too. And I trust you. I just, I guess I just hate the reminder that I almost lost you forever.” 

She sighed, understanding that feeling all too well. She slipped her arm through his and when they reached her boarding house they stopped and faced each other. 

“Do you want to come in for a bit? I bet Martha would be happy to feed you.” She asked. 

He shook his head. “I’d love to but I can’t. My shift starts soon. I’ll see you soon, alright? I’ll bring you a copy of my schedule once I get it next week.” He looked around briefly then leaned down to kiss her firmly. “I love you, Anne.” 

“I love you too.”

__________________________________

They didn’t actually get to see each other much for the next month, Anne began a student teaching job at the school she had interned at the semester before and between that and classes she was even busier than before. And influenza season was in full force keeping Gilbert busy at the hospital. One Thursday in February though Gilbert found himself leaving the hospital early. It had been a relatively quiet day and Dr. Hopkins was feeling particularly generous. 

Gilbert whistled to himself as he hurried through the streets of Toronto, heading to the girls’ school, knowing Anne would be just finishing up for the day. He was planning on surprising her and taking her out to a nice dinner. He stopped at the office and they directed him where to go. He walked down the hall and smiled at the little girls who walked by, clutching their books. He found the classroom number and walked in with a smile on his face that quickly faded at the scene before him. 

Anne was standing behind the teacher’s desk, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around James who had his face buried in her neck. Gilbert must have made a noise and Anne opened her eyes, the surprise on her face made him back up. As soon as he hit the door he turned and ran out of the room. He heard her call his name but he didn’t stop. 

Anne pushed James away and yelled for Gilbert as she started around the desk. Her skirt got caught in the drawer stopping her and she pulled at it hard, desperate to be released. Finally it ripped and she was free, running out of the room. She looked up and down the hallway and didn’t see him so she went in the direction of the front of the school. But by the time she got outside he was nowhere to be found. 

James came out a minute later. “Anne, I’m so sorry.” He said. 

She just shook her head at him. “Don’t be. It’s alright.” She looked at him sadly and saw the tears were still falling from his eyes. “Poor little Beth. I just can’t believe it.” She started crying too. “She was so healthy at Christmas. Oh God, Abigail. They must be beside themselves.” James started crying harder and she patted his arm. “When is the funeral, James?” 

“Sunday. I’m leaving on the next train out this evening. Are you able to go?” He asked.

“I - I don’t know. I need to find Gilbert. I can’t imagine what he is thinking right now. Well, I can imagine it.” She started crying harder. 

“God, I’m sorry, Anne. Truly. I didn’t mean to make such a mess.” 

“It’s alright. If for some reason I can’t be there, please tell Abigail how very sorry I am and give her a hug for me?” 

He nodded and after a sad smile he turned to leave. She went back inside to gather her things and then went straight to Gilbert’s apartment. 

_________________________________________

Gilbert wandered the streets for hours, replaying the image over and over in his mind. How could she? It was the absolute opposite of everything he knew to be true about her. The pain in his chest when he’d seen them had almost made him collapse. But the look on her face, obviously she hadn’t been expecting him to interrupt such a private moment, he thought bitterly. 

He heard loud music coming from a street away and he followed it, going in and ordering a scotch before finding a seat in a dark corner to brood. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but he kept drinking until they announced the last call and he stumbled out onto the street. Looking around he realized he didn’t know where he was but at that moment he decided he didn’t care either. He wandered around drunkenly until he saw a sign for rooms for rent and stumbled toward it. Once inside his room he threw himself on the bed, cursing James Thompson over and over again before finally passing out. 

____________________________________________

When Anne got to Gilbert’s apartment she knocked and a minute later Henry opened it. He smiled at her but then took in her expression. 

“Are you alright, Anne?” He asked, concerned. 

“No, Henry, is Gilbert home? Did he come home?” 

“I - no, not yet. Here, come inside.” He guided her into the parlor. Lily jumped up. 

“Oh goodness, Anne. Whatever is the matter?” She exclaimed, putting her arm around Anne’s shoulders. 

“Gilbert. He - he saw something and I know he misunderstood it and I can’t find him. I hoped he’d be here.” 

Henry and Lily exchanged a look. “He hasn’t come home yet, Anne.” Henry said apologetically. 

She nodded her thanks and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief he offered her. “I think I’ll go check St. Mary’s just in case he went there. When he comes home please, please tell him I need to speak with him?” 

Henry nodded. “I’ll tell him but I’m not letting you walk to the hospital alone. Let me grab my coat.” 

The others watched them go, Lily turned away and caught Sarah’s gleeful expression. She narrowed her eyes at her but didn’t say anything. 

They walked in silence, Henry could tell she didn’t want to talk and he wasn’t going to pry. He knew whatever had happened it was bad because it was unlike Gilbert to let Anne be this upset. 

Gretchen was off duty but the nurse in charge told them she hadn’t seen Dr. Blythe since that afternoon. Anne felt defeated. “I don’t know where else to check, Henry. He only ever is home or here or with me.” 

Henry nodded. “I don’t know either, Anne. It’s getting late though. Why don’t I walk you home and then I’ll go home and let him know as soon as he gets there that you’re looking for him?”

She nodded and he walked her back to Hamilton House. They stopped outside of the gate and she told him about little Beth and James giving her the news and what Gilbert must have thought he was looking at. She sighed. “It’s such a mess.”

He whistled sympathetically. “Yes, that is quite a mess. I’m sorry about the little one, that’s absolutely tragic.” She nodded and thanked him for the escort before going inside. 

Emma was at her desk and got up quickly when she saw the expression on Anne’s face. “What in the world? What’s wrong?” 

Anne started crying and Emma put her arms around her. “James came to see me at school to tell me that his cousin Beth passed away. She’s only 8 years old, Emma! I used to tutor her. She got sick suddenly and was just gone. She’s the sweetest little girl and it’s just so awful.” 

“Shh.” Emma soothed. “I’m so sorry, Anne.” 

“And - and James was crying so I hugged him and suddenly Gilbert was there and he took off before I could explain and now I can’t find him.” She started crying harder. 

Emma rubbed her hand up and down Anne’s back. “Anne, who is James?”

Anne pulled back. “Oh, he - James Thompson. We used to be engaged.” 

Emma’s eyes bugged out of her head but when Anne started crying again she composed herself. “I didn’t know you were engaged to James Thompson, Anne. Goodness you are full of surprises.” 

After a while it seemed Anne was all cried out but she still looked so miserable. Emma helped her out of her dress and into a nightshirt. “Do you want me to fetch some supper for you?” She asked kindly. 

Anne shook her head and got into bed. Emma turned off her lamp but Anne didn’t fall asleep for a long time, just stared up at the ceiling, heart breaking for the Thompsons and little Beth and for how Gilbert must have felt. She just prayed he was okay and had gotten home alright. 

________________________________________

The next morning she was up early. She didn’t eat breakfast, just went straight over to Gilbert and Henry’s apartment. Henry opened the door looking sleepy. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, Henry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She apologized. 

He yawned. “It’s no problem, Anne, come on in. We were all up late last night. I think Sarah and Lily and George left around 2am.” 

“Did - did Gilbert come home?” She asked tentatively. 

“I think he did actually, I heard him moving around in his room.” 

She looked relieved and turned to take the stairs quickly. She didn’t knock, just pushed open the door and suddenly froze. Sarah was laying in his bed, wearing nothing but her chemise. Anne looked around and didn’t see Gilbert. She cleared her throat loudly which woke Sarah up. She looked alarmed at first but then a smile spread across her face that made Anne feel sick to her stomach. 

“Good morning, Anne.” She said, stretching like a cat who had just finished a bowl of cream.

“What are you doing in here?” Anne asked quietly, she could feel her face growing hot. “Where is Gilbert?” 

“Oh I think he went to go get us some breakfast. We were both really quite hungry.” Sarah replied and was gratified at the pain on Anne’s face. Anne backed out of the room, heart beating fast. She tore down the stairs and started to run out the door but heard Henry calling her name in confusion. She stopped and looked at him, she pulled the ring off her hand and pressed it into his palm. “You can tell Gilbert that I never want to see his face again. Ever.” He looked confused and glanced up the stairs. She didn’t wait around for his reply, she ran back to Hamilton House, packing a suitcase quickly to board the next train to Ottawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah sucks. Those are my notes.


	14. Hangovers and Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert rushes to Anne

Gilbert woke up with the most horrendous hangover he’d ever experienced. He glanced at his pocket watch and groaned. He had about two hours until his next shift. He threw himself back on the bed and ran a hand over his face, scratching at the stubble on his chin. Suddenly he realized he wasn’t in his room and the memories flooded through him. He got up quickly and vomited into the sink basin. Hovering over it for a minute until he was sure he was done. He sat back on the bed and cradled his head in his hands. The pain in his chest was still there and he suddenly wondered if it would always be there. He was still so confused. It was just so unlike her. 

Finally he dragged himself up and walked out onto the street. He was surprised how far he must have walked the night before, he was completely on the other side of the city. He didn’t have the time or energy to walk so he paid for a carriage ride and a little while later was walking up the steps to his apartment. When he walked in Henry jumped up from the kitchen table and the look on his face made Gilbert stop. 

“Gilbert, my friend. We need to talk.” He told him about Anne coming to look for him and about James’ visit to Anne being about little Beth and how worried Anne was. Gilbert suddenly felt sick and he ran to the sink to vomit again. Henry handed him a glass of water which he chugged gratefully. 

“I’m such a bastard, Henry.” He muttered. “I knew she wouldn’t do something like that. Why didn’t I just let her explain? It was just, they seemed so close and I just...I just lost it.” 

Henry nodded. “I can understand that in that moment why you’d think the worst, Gilbert. I think Anne understands too which is why she was looking for you, to explain.” 

Gilbert shook his head and drank more water. Henry took a deep breath. “That’s not the worst of it though, Gilbert.” 

Gilbert looked up at him confused. Henry pulled out a chair. “Here sit down.” Gilbert sat. “Anne came back this morning to see you. I thought you had come home, so she went upstairs to your room…” he trailed off and didn’t meet Gilbert’s eye. 

“And what, Henry?” Gilbert was too tired and too hungover for this. 

“Sarah was in your bed. In nothing but her chemise. I don’t know exactly what happened but I think she implied to Anne that she spent the night with you.”

He watched as Gilbert’s face paled. “Anne, she uh, she gave me this to give to you.” He set the ring on the table and Gilbert felt his heart rip apart. He started breathing heavily as he picked it up. He looked at Henry with a horrified expression. 

“I know, Gilbert. I’m sorry. I didn’t even know Sarah had stayed. I thought she went home with Lily and George last night. I made her get dressed and leave as soon as Anne left. She’ll never be invited back, I swear to you, my friend.” 

Gilbert stood up abruptly, sliding the ring into his pocket. Without another word he grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He got to Hamilton House as fast as he could and rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously for someone to answer. Martha came to the door and let him in the parlor. She went upstairs but it was Emma who came down with a cold look on her face. 

“Anne has left for Charlottetown, Gilbert.” She said, glaring at him. 

He sat down heavily in the nearest chair. “What train, Emma?” When she didn’t answer he looked at her desperately. “What train?!? Please!” She was alarmed by the pain in his eyes so she relented. “The 10am train.” Gilbert looked at his watch and moaned. It was nearly 11. But if he hurried he could catch the 1pm train and only be a few hours behind her. He stood up and thanked her before running back to his apartment. He changed quickly, and gave himself a quick shave, nicking himself a few times before packing a suitcase and writing out a note. 

Back downstairs he asked Henry to take the note to Dr. Hopkins and he set off, barely making it in time before the train departed. He sighed with relief and pressed his face against the glass watching the landscape go by and hoping to God that Anne would give him a chance to explain. 

_________________________________________

Anne had sent a telegram to Cole before she left Toronto and he was there waiting for her when she arrived. He was immediately concerned, her face was streaked with tears, her hair was limp around her shoulders, and she looked like she hadn’t slept in days. He quickly got her into the carriage and she told him everything that had transpired. By the time they got to Aunt Jo’s Cole was spitting mad and Anne was exhausted. After letting her tearfully greet Aunt Jo, Cole took Anne upstairs and helped her get undressed. He wiped her face and neck with a cool washcloth as she sat there staring at the wall limply. Finally he got her under the covers and turned out the lights. He could see that she was still staring but hoped the exhaustion would kick in soon and she’d fall asleep. 

A few hours later Cole was sitting in the parlor writing an angry letter to Gilbert when he glanced up and saw a figure walking toward the house. As it got closer Cole realized who it was and he jumped up from his seat, startling Josephine who had been reading nearby. 

He ran out of the house and went straight for Gilbert, ramming into his stomach and throwing him down on the ground with a hard thud. Gilbert put his hands up defensively and Cole stood up, glaring down at him. 

“How dare you even show your face here, Blythe.” He said, and Gilbert was taken aback by the murderous look in his eyes. 

“Cole, please. I need to talk to her. The whole thing is just a horrible misunderstanding.” Gilbert pleaded from the ground. 

“A misunderstanding? Which part? The part where you assumed Anne was doing something illicit when all she was doing was comforting a friend during a tragedy? Or maybe it was the part where she found another woman in your bed?” Cole spit out, his fists clenched. 

“Yes!” Gilbert shouted. “All of that. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions but I swear on my life Cole, I didn’t even go home that night. I had no idea Sarah was even at my apartment let alone that she slept in my bed. I swear on my father’s grave I didn’t know!” 

Something in his expression made Cole stop and really look at him. He looked even worse than Anne had and had little cuts all over his chin. The pain on his face was palpable. Cole took a few steadying breaths and then reached down to help Gilbert up. 

“Jesus, Gilbert. How many times do I have to tell you that she loves you. Not James. You. If you would stop questioning that then things would be much simpler for you.” He rolled his eyes and gestured for Gilbert to follow him into the house. Jo had been standing on the front steps and witnessed the whole thing. She looked at Gilbert with sympathy. 

“You’ve certainly gotten yourself into quite the pickle, my boy.” She said and he nodded. “Come along inside, we’ll get you something warm to eat and you can clean up a bit. Anne is still sleeping and I daresay you need some sleep too.” 

After he’d had some soup, Cole took Gilbert upstairs to a spare room. “Which room is Anne in, Cole?”   
Cole hesitated for a moment before answering. “Three doors down on the right, Gilbert. Let her sleep though alright?” Gilbert nodded. He changed out of his dirty clothes and washed his face, scrubbing his face hard. He didn’t bother shaving, knowing it would just make the cuts on his chin worse. After he put on some clean clothes he left the room and went down to Anne’s door. He took a deep breath and then entered as quietly as he could. 

The curtains were drawn leaving most of the room in darkness but a sliver of light passed through and landed on her sleeping form. He walked over and his breath caught in his throat. She looked like an angel, her face was peaceful but he could see the streaks on her face from her tears and his chest clenched knowing he had caused them. 

He laid down next to her, being as gentle as possible so as not to wake her. He laid on his side so he could watch her. Her hand was next to her face and he reached out tentatively to place his on top. She murmured in her sleep a little but didn’t wake up and he closed his eyes, praying that when she did she’d give him a chance to explain. 

___________________________________________

Anne woke up on her back and slowly glanced around, she groggily realized she was in her room at Aunt Jo’s but it took her a minute to remember why and suddenly the memory flooded through her. She squeezed her eyes shut as more tears threatened. She went to move her hand up to wipe at her eyes and realized it was being held down. She turned over and saw Gilbert sleeping on his side next to her, his hand on hers. The mix of pain and tenderness that suddenly flooded through her made her gasp and she sat up quickly, pulling her hand from his. He turned a little but didn’t wake up. She looked around the room and spotted the basin Cole had left earlier. She got up quietly to grab it then walked back to the bed and dumped it on Gilbert’s head. 

He shot up, sputtering, dragging a hand across his face to wipe the water away. When he focused he saw her standing there with her hands on her hips, face completely closed off. 

“Anne.” He coughed as he inhaled some of the water. “Anne, please, please let me explain.” 

“I don’t think there is anything to explain, Gilbert Blythe. You made an assumption - the wrong assumption - and instead of talking to me and dealing with it like a grown up you ran into another woman’s arms. I’ve known you most of my life and I never thought you could be so cruel.” She finished her speech with tears streaming down her face. 

He reached for her but she stepped back angrily. “Anne, please. You’re right, I made the wrong assumption, I know that now and I should have let you explain but please let me explain now?”

She didn’t say anything, just stared at him so he continued. “I didn’t go home that night. At all. I walked around the city and got drunk in a pub and rented a room to sleep it off because it was too late to go home. I had no idea she was even in the apartment. I didn’t invite her into my bed and I certainly didn’t spend the night with her. I didn’t know about any of it until I got home yesterday morning and Henry told me what happened. He kicked her out and I swear to you on my life, on Delly’s life, that she will never be allowed there again. Please, please my love. Please believe me. I love you so much and when Henry handed me your ring I thought I was going to die. Please, Anne.” 

Her face had softened as he talked and she let out a breath. “I - I believe you, Gilbert.” She finally said and he looked so relieved she had to smile a little at him. “But we still need to talk about James.” 

He nodded and hung his head. She handed him a towel to dry himself off a bit before she started talking. “Maybe you know already, but James came to the school to tell me that Beth Thompson had died.” He nodded. “What you saw was me simply hugging a friend. I realize how it must have looked to you but I promise it was innocent. He was beside himself with grief, I was beside myself with grief.” 

He nodded. “I know that now. And you’re right I shouldn’t have left like that. I should have let you explain. And I’m so sorry I acted that way, and I’m so sorry about little Beth.” 

She nodded and sat down next to him, he reached over to take her hand and when she didn’t pull away he pulled it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles firmly. “I promised you that I would spend the rest of my life making up to you the misunderstandings of our past and here I have just made another one.” He shook his head. 

She chuckled lightly. “Gilbert, we’re going to be together for a long time. Misunderstandings are bound to happen. But we have to be able to talk about them, alright? And I need you for once and for all, to understand that I have chosen you. Not James. And please don’t ever doubt that fact again, alright?”

He nodded, his heart had lifted when she said they’d be together for a long time and he got up suddenly. 

“I’ll be right back.” He said and disappeared out of the room. He came back a minute later and closed and locked the door behind him quietly. He walked over to her and knelt down, opening his palm to show her ring. She smiled and took it from him, slipping it back on her finger. Then she pulled him toward her for a kiss that started sweetly but turned desperate very quickly as if they both wanted to forget the last two days had existed. She pulled him on top of her on the bed and grabbed at the buttons on his shirt working fast to get them undone before pulling it off of him and throwing it to the side. He stood up long enough to discard his pants, leaving his drawers on. And she pulled her nightshirt over her body, leaving herself bare to him. He grabbed her hips to scoot her further up on the bed before positioning himself between her thighs. 

He brought his face down and kissed her deeply and firmly for several minutes before moving his lips down her jawline to the sweet spot on her neck. She tightened her legs around his waist as he moved his mouth over her neck and chest. His free hand roamed up from her bottom to her ribcage before he grabbed her breast, squeezing and teasing her nipple with his tongue. She arched against him and started to grind harder, desperate to feel him against her. He obliged, pressing harder and she moaned at the sensation of his arousal on her. Even though he could feel her through his drawers when he moved his hand between them he groaned at just how wet she was. As he ground against her he slid a finger into the top of her rolds, rubbing hard. She bucked against his hand and he covered her mouth with his to stifle her moans. When she came she bit down hard on his lip and he tasted blood but he didn’t care, he crushed his mouth to hers to swallow their cries and finally let himself go. 

______________________________________

They lay there for a long time, tangled up and breathing hard, neither speaking. At one point Anne shivered and Gilbert got them under the covers and pulled her closer to him. 

“We have to stop doing this to each other, Gilbert.” She said softly. He turned on his side to look at her. “We’re going to be married and we need to be able to trust each other. Stop letting assumptions and misunderstandings get in the way.” She turned on her side to face him, reaching out to cup his cheek. “I know I’m not completely innocent in this so let’s promise each other, from now no, no matter what we think we’ve seen or understand we’ll talk to each other before jumping to conclusions.” 

He turned his face and placed a firm kiss to the palm of her hand. “I promise, Anne.”

She smiled. “I promise too.” 

________________________________________

In early March the two sat down in Henry and Gilbert’s kitchen and spent two days applying to hospitals and schools all over eastern Canada, careful not to apply in any city that the other could not also apply in. In May the offers came pouring in and Anne and Gilbert were ecstatic to each receive one in Halifax. They sent back their acceptance letters quickly, Gilbert would be completing his apprenticeship under a Dr. Brighton at Victoria General Hospital and Anne would be teaching English and Literature at the Sacred Heart School of Halifax. They made arrangements to rent a small apartment near the hospital since Gilbert would be working odd hours and once all of that was settled they were able to just concentrate on wedding plans and Anne getting through her finals. 

The next few weeks went by quickly and before they knew it Anne was finished with her program and packing to head to Avonlea. Despite the sadness that they would be apart again they both knew it would only be for a few weeks and that the next time they’d see each other would be the day before their wedding. Because of that they were all smiles when he dropped her off at the train station. 

“Are you excited to see Diana?” He asked as they waited for her train. Anne was meeting Diana and Adam in Ottawa and then they would travel the rest of the way to Avonlea with her. 

“Oh my goodness, yes! I cannot wait to kiss that baby bump. That little girl or boy is going to be so spoiled and I cannot wait!” Anne looked so gleeful he had to laugh. 

“That little girl or boy is going to be the luckiest baby on the planet to have an aunt like you.” He replied and she smiled up at him. He lifted his hand and traced the freckles on one cheek. “I’ll miss you, Carrots.” He said huskily. 

Her heart skipped a beat at his tone. “I’ll miss you too.” Just then the train whistle sounded and it was time for her to go. He walked to her to the platform and she turned to give him a hug, she pulled him down and whispered. “I can’t wait to be married to you and I really cannot wait to feel you inside of me.” With that she turned on her heel and boarded the train leaving him dumbstruck and extremely uncomfortable on the platform. He shook his head and chuckled as the train pulled away, he was in for a lifetime of surprises.


	15. Dr. and Mrs. Blythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day! This chapter is pretty much all romance and smut but hey they waited a long time for this cut them (me) some slack and enjoy!

The day of their wedding bloomed bright and clear. Anne woke up early and stretched as the sunrise started to beam through her window. She smiled languidly as she remembered Gilbert coming to visit her late the night before, sneaking up the tree outside of her window to give her the thorough kiss goodnight that he hadn’t been able to do earlier in the evening with so many people around. She got up and went to the window, opening it and sticking her head outside. 

“Good morning, dear world!” She shouted. “It’s my wedding day! Finally!” She laughed when she heard Jerry yell from his and Elise’s room down the hall for her to go back to bed. 

She got dressed quickly and then pounded on their bedroom door. “Wake up! It’s my wedding day!” She yelled to annoy Jerry further. She heard Jerry grumble something rude and Elise laugh in response. Anne smiled and went further down the hall to knock on Marilla’s door. She opened it a beat later already dressed. 

“Honestly, Anne. Must you wake the whole house?” She said but her smile belied her tone. Anne just grinned. 

“Yes, Marilla. I’m afraid I must. I must wake the whole town in fact. Because it’s my wedding day!” She sang as she skipped downstairs. 

Matthew was already at the table and she paused to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she went about setting the table. Elise joined her a minute later and helped. The two girls were laughing and chattering the whole time. At one point they joined hands and danced around the kitchen. Matthew and Jerry laughed while Marilla shook her head and worked around them to put breakfast on the table. 

“Anne, you have to eat something.” Marilla scolded as Anne chattered on. “Gilbert wouldn’t be very happy if you fainted at the altar from lack of sustenance.” Anne giggled at that and scarfed down some eggs and toast. 

Soon they were all packed in the buggy and on their way to the Barry's house, the wedding taking place in their garden. Anne and Diana went upstairs and laid on Diana’s bed as they always had. Diana rubbed her belly as they talked and giggled quietly, enjoying a few moments of peace before they would be joined by Ruby, Tillie, Jane, and Josie. They spent the morning helping each other with their hair and nibbling on sweet treats. At one point Diana called Anne over to the window. Anne looked down and saw Gilbert had arrived, he was holding hands with Delly as they crossed the lawn and suddenly he looked up shielding his face from the sun and when their eyes met they both broke out into huge grins. Before she could even wave though Ruby was pulling her away from the window. 

“He can’t see you! It’s bad luck!” She shrieked. “And all you’re wearing is your underthings and corset, Anne!”

Anne laughed and hugged her. A minute later there was a knock on the door and Marilla came in with Delly. “Time to get the flower girl ready too!” 

Finally it was time for Anne to put on her dress. It was just her, Diana, Marilla, and Delly in the room. Marilla carefully worked on the tiny buttons of the dress she had made and when she was done Anne turned around and they were all speechless. 

“Auntie Anne you look like a princess.” Delly said, eyes wide. 

Anne laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Why thank you, Miss Delly. So do you!” She said as she arranged the tiny flower crown on Delly’s head. Then Diana and Marilla helped her put her own floral crown on and they began their descent downstairs. 

The string quartet that Diana and Adam had supplied as a wedding present began playing as Diana walked down the aisle followed closely by little Delly who enthusiastically threw the flower petals drawing “awws” from the crowd and then laughter when she got about halfway down and then ran the rest of the way into her father’s arms who stood next to Gilbert. 

Then the music changed and Anne was there and she began her walk down the aisle, Matthew and Marilla on each side of her. Gilbert sucked in his breath, she’d left her hair down just the way he liked it and she looked like an absolute vision in white. His eyes started to tear up and he reached up to wipe them away so he could see her better. He felt a tap on his shoulder and Bash handed him a handkerchief which he accepted gratefully. 

When she was finally standing across from him he could see her eyes were shining with tears too and he reached up with the handkerchief and gently dabbed at her eyes eliciting sighs from the ladies in the crowd at the romantic gesture. When their vows were exchanged and the rings on their fingers, Moody had barely gotten out the words ‘you may kiss your bride’ before Gilbert had grabbed her and dipped her back. The crowd laughed and clapped and soon they were being announced as Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert Blythe and everyone stood and cheered as they made their way back down the aisle, stopping to hug people along the way. 

The reception was perfect, full of delicious food and scrumptious desserts. There was dancing and laughing and Gilbert and Anne didn’t let go of each other once. At one point Anne squeezed Gilbert’s hand and he followed her gaze. Henry and Emma were in a corner of the garden, talking quietly to each other and laughing. Gilbert looked at Anne and she tapped the side of her nose, making him laugh. 

When it was time to go they climbed into the Barry’s carriage that took them to the hotel in Carmody for their wedding night. They wasted no time, practically running up the stairs and waiting impatiently as the bellhop brought their bags in. Gilbert tipped him and shut the door firmly behind him then quickly closed the space between him and Anne, crashing their lips together. 

They kissed until they were breathless and he started to trail his lips down her jaw and to her neck but was thwarted by the high lace neck of her gown. He grumbled at it and she laughed, turning around and lifting her hair out of the way so he could begin unbuttoning her dress. 

“Anne, you look absolutely beautiful in this but did Marilla really have to put so many buttons on them? And make them so tiny? I feel like she did it to torture me. Maybe I should just rip them off?” His voice was desperate as he worked. 

“Gilbert, I want this off as much as you do but I swear you better not rip it. I plan on having you around for the next 70 years or so and if Marilla knew you ripped this apart then that time would be cut a lot shorter.” She giggled. 

He gave an exasperated laugh and continued working and when he finally got far enough to pull it off without it ripping he shoved the sleeves down and quickly spun her around, arms around her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss and sliding his mouth down to the sweet spot on her neck. As he worked he untied her corset and she unbuttoned his shirt. Both garments falling at the same time. Anne took a deep breath at the new found freedom and he laughed. 

“I swear, Mrs. Blythe, if it were up to me you would never have to wear that stupid thing again.” She giggled and reached up to kiss him, working on his pants and pushed them and his drawers down. He made quick work of the rest of her undergarments and soon there was nothing between them. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. They laid down, him between her legs and they stared at each other, smiling for a long moment. 

“You are so beautiful, my Anne.” He whispered. “I can’t believe you’re finally mine.” 

She gave a breathless laugh. “Forever yours, Gil.” He smiled and pressed his lips to hers and then continued his ministrations down her neck. His mouth dragged over her breast, she moaned as he alternated sucking and blowing on her nipple. When he nipped it lightly between his teeth she gasped and jerked up. He smiled and moved to the other one, giving it the same attention. 

“Gil - Gilbert - please.” She whispered as his fingers traced patterns over her stomach and up and down each inner thigh, never quite touching the place she wanted him to. 

“Please what, Mrs. Blythe?” He murmured, his mouth moving lower, tongue tracing the same lines his fingers had. 

She arched her back and squeezed the fistful of his hair she’d been holding on to. “Please, touch me. Lick me. Suck me. Do it all.” She managed to get out. 

He gave a low growl in the back of his throat at her words and suddenly his mouth was on her, tongue working just the way she’d asked. She bucked up, lifting a leg to rest her foot on his back and allow him greater access. As his mouth slid up and down her folds he slid a finger inside then a second one. She moaned and her fingers dug into his shoulder and scalp as he crossed them inside of her and worked his tongue at the top of her slit. He felt her tense up and her hips started moving quicker in pace with his fingers. She tightened around him and arched her back as she came, calling out his name. He worked inside of her for another minute as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Then he trailed his tongue back up her stomach, stopping to give her sensitive nipples more affection. Then his mouth found hers and she could taste herself on him. She kissed him back eagerly, one hand in his hair and the other sliding down his stomach to wrap around him. She rubbed the tip, feeling the moisture there, he moaned at her touch.. 

“I’m ready, Gilbert.” She pulled back from the kiss and whispered to him. He swallowed hard and nodded. Situating himself between her legs, he braced his body above hers as she brought her knees up. 

“You tell me if it hurts, Anne. Even a little bit and I’ll stop, okay?” She nodded and he kissed her one more time before aligning himself with her entrance. He watched her closely as he began to slide himself in slowly, an involuntary moan escaping his lips at the heat and tightness. He stopped when she gripped his shoulder and then resumed after a minute when she’d nod, her eyes closed. Finally he was fully inside of her and he clenched his jaw and pressed his face to her shoulder, it took all the willpower he had in the world not to move. After what felt like an eternity she finally nodded again and wrapped her legs around his waist. He began thrusting, slowly and she met each one with her own, clumsily at first but they soon found their rhythm. When she began to thrust faster he eagerly matched her pace and moaned as she tightened around him. “Anne, I’m not going to last long.” He muttered into her neck. 

“It’s okay.” She murmured, biting down on his shoulder. She reached down and squeezed his buttocks pushing him harder inside of her with each thrust. “Fuck!” He grunted as he buried his face against her neck and gave three long thrusts, spilling himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them fighting to catch their breath. She traced circles on his back languidly and after several minutes he sat up and pulled out of her. He brought himself up alongside her and pulled her close, her head resting on his chest. They were both damp with sweat but neither seemed to notice or care. 

“Are you okay?” He murmured as he kissed her hair repeatedly, wrapping his arms tight around her. 

She smiled against his chest, his hairs tickling her cheek. “I’m more than okay, husband. That was everything I’d hoped it would be.” She paused. “Was it - uh - did you enjoy it?” 

He let out a breathy laugh. “Enjoy is not quite the word I would use. It was incredible. Marvelous. Sensational. Wondrous. Remarkable. I could go on.” 

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him before they dozed off. When she woke up it was dark out and she could feel Gilbert’s arms still around her and hear his steady breathing. She laid there for a moment, relishing the feeling of waking up next to him. Then she slowly moved her hand between her thighs to test the feeling. She was still sticky and damp, she slid one finger in and although it was a little sensitive it didn’t hurt. She slid her fingers up and down her slit for a minute, and it didn’t take long to get herself where she wanted to be. She moved her hand across Gilbert’s leg and gently cupped his balls. She felt him jolt awake instantly. 

“Anne?” He breathed. She didn’t respond, just moved to his member that had already begun to harden. She ran her wet fingers up and down him and he moaned. Without another thought she was suddenly straddling him, leaning down to kiss him deeply as he moved his fingers to her center groaning at how wet she was. “Darling, it might be too soon. It might hurt.” 

She shook her head and began lowering herself onto him slowly. She let out a small noise as he filled her and he gripped his hands on her hips, there were sure to be bruises there tomorrow but she didn’t care. She began to move over him, back and forth slowly, the feeling as natural to her as breathing. She tipped her head back and he moved his hand to her clit, rubbing delicately. She moaned and moved faster, moving both of her hands to her breasts to squeeze them as she rocked. His breathing was shallow, the moonlight through the window was hitting her just right and her skin looked so smooth he wanted to kiss every inch of it. He sat up and snaked an arm around her wrist, burying his face between her breasts, his tongue lavishing each nipple. She moaned and tightened around him, he moved both hands to her buttocks, squeezing and guiding her as she moved faster. He watched her face as she came with a loud cry, her head tipped back and fingernails digging into his shoulders. He was right behind her and buried his face between her breasts again as the pleasure overtook both of them. 

She collapsed on top of him, barely sliding off of him and to the side before she fell back to sleep. He laughed softly, moving the hair from her face. He watched her, tracing his fingers lightly over her freckles. “I love you, Carrots.” He murmured before his eyes closed. 

__________________________________________

The next morning Anne woke up slowly, sunlight was just beginning to beam through the curtains and she stretched languidly. The memories of their night of love-making bringing a smile to her face. Gilbert had woken her up a third time before dawn and she was exhausted but happier than she’d ever been in her life. She moved her hand to the spot on the bed beside her and found it empty. She sat up and looked around, Gilbert was nowhere to be found. She got out of bed and began rummaging in her suitcase when she heard the door open. She turned and Gilbert was standing there with a tray of food and the goofiest grin on his face. 

“Why good morning, Mrs. Blythe.” He said, grinning as he took in her naked body, her disheveled hair, and the look of utter satisfaction on her face. 

“Good morning, Dr. Blythe.” She said, hands on her hips, letting him drink her in. “What do you have there?” She gestured with her chin. 

“Breakfast. Sustenance. I thought I better keep you fed. Otherwise you may end up in a ditch somewhere and we can’t have that.” He deadpanned. 

She narrowed her eyes. “Oh you’re going to pay for that, Dr. Blythe.” 

“Is that right?”

“That’s right. I don’t know when or where or how. But it will happen.” She walked over to him and took the tray, turned and walked it over to the table. He stood where he was, admiring the view until she turned back around and his eyes went to her face. She was smirking. 

“What are you waiting for, Dr. Blythe?” She asked and he walked swiftly over. Crushing his mouth to hers and running his hands up and down her sides and hips and back. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly before working on his pants, pushing them down impatiently. He slid a hand between her legs, groaning at how wet she already was. He slid a finger along her slit and she shuddered, spreading her legs further. 

He backed her up a step to the table and pushed the tray further back. He was just about to lift her onto the table when she turned, bending slightly, palms flat on the table, and spread her legs further, throwing a look at him over her shoulder. 

“Fuck, Anne.” He muttered, sending a thrill through her body. He rarely cursed like that and she had to admit it made her feel hot all over when he used it in this context. 

He stroked himself once and finding her center, he aligned himself and pushed inside of her in one swift motion. She gasped at the intrusion and he stopped. “I'm sorry, Anne! Are you okay?” He started to pull out and she reached behind her to stop him. 

“Don’t you dare.” She breathed. “Keep going, don’t stop.” 

He groaned and began thrusting slowly and firmly, his hands holding her hips in place. She gasped out a ‘yes’ with each one, gripping the edge of the table and bending lower. “Harder, Gilbert. Faster.” She moaned out and he happily obliged, his fingers digging into her hips to keep her steady. 

“God, Anne. You are so tight and wet. I love you so much.” He ground out. He felt her tighten around him and her moans grew louder. She gripped the table tighter and cried out his name as her orgasm overwhelmed her. He grunted as he came, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close. He breathed heavily for a minute before pulling out and turning her around, crushing his mouth to hers. “You are full of surprises, Mrs. Blythe.” 

She chuckled breathlessly. “Diana told me about it.” 

He laughed. “No wonder Adam is always in a good mood.” 

She snorted and collapsed against him. He held her upright for a minute and then scooped her up to carry her to bed. He set her down gently before returning to fetch the tray from the table, glad they hadn’t knocked the whole thing onto the floor. 

They sat cross-legged on the bed and ate the cold breakfast nude, laughing and reminiscing about their wedding day. 

“Goodness, didn’t Delly look adorable?” Anne gushed. “She was the cutest little flower girl.” 

“Agreed.” He smiled sadly. “I wish Mary could have been there. And my father.” 

Anne reached out and covered his hand with hers, squeezing lightly. “They were, my love.” 

He smiled at her, she had the sweetest heart. “You know, before Mary passed away she told me to make sure that I married for love.” 

“She was a wise woman.” Anne said, nodding sagely. “Good thing you were smart enough to take her advice. 

“Good thing.” He agreed, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Marrying you was definitely the smartest thing I’ve ever done. And that’s saying something considering all the times I beat you in class.” 

She threw a piece of toast at him, hitting him in the face. He opened his mouth in mock outrage. “Mrs. Blythe, that was uncalled for.” 

“What are you going to do about it, Dr. Blythe?” She challenged him. He moved the tray to the night table swiftly and pulled her legs out from under her making her squeal with laughter. 

He kissed her until she was breathless then he pulled back, pinning her wrists to the bed above her head. “I’m going to teach you a lesson.” He muttered and dipped his mouth to her neck. 

_______________________________________

Several hours later they were laying in bed, Gilbert’s head on Anne’s stomach, both slipping in and out of sleep. Suddenly Anne’s stomach growled loudly. Gilbert picked his head up and looked at her amused. 

“Are you hungry, Mrs. Blythe?” 

“I am a bit actually. We’ve worked up quite an appetite today, Dr. Blythe. Surely a doctor would know the repercussions of so much vigorous activity.” 

He snorted. “How about I go see about getting us some supper, then? I’ll be quick.” He got up and dressed quickly, stopping at the mirror to at least attempt to tidy his hair but it wouldn’t budge. He sighed and turned around at the sound of her laugh. 

“You look thoroughly debauched, Dr. Blythe.” She giggled. 

“I think we’ll need to take a bath in the morning before we leave. I’ll make arrangements for them to bring up a tub.” They smiled at each other, thinking about how nice it would be to take a bath together. Then he was out the door. 

As soon as it clicked Anne jumped out of bed and rummaged through her luggage until she found the gift Diana had given her the year before. She slipped it on quickly, tying and buttoning straps. Then she moved a chair over to the side of the bed, sat down, and waited. 

Gilbert walked in a little while later and nearly dropped the tray he was holding. Anne sat in a chair, one foot bracing high on the bed and the other leg draped over the chair arm. She was wearing some sort of dark blue lace article that accentuated every curve and somehow simultaneously hid and exposed her most private areas. And she was smiling like a cheshire cat. 

“A -Anne.” He stuttered as he stared at her. “What is that?” 

“Lingerie, Gilbert. It’s French.” She pursed her lips together to keep the giggle from escaping, the look on his face was priceless and she couldn’t wait to tell Diana. “You better put the tray down before you drop it.” 

He shook his head and quickly set the tray down before turning to stride toward her but she put up a hand to stop him. 

“Mm-mm.” She shook her head. “Sit on the bed.” She pointed to the foot of the bed and he sat down heavily, still staring at her body. 

“You’re going to sit right there, Dr. Blythe. And not move. This is your punishment for your little remark this morning.” He opened his mouth but she shushed him. “Don’t speak until I tell you to.” He nodded and sucked in a breath as she began to move her hands over her body, rubbing her breasts and playing with her nipples through the thin lace. 

She moved her hands down slowly, watching him watch her. When she began sliding her fingers through her folds he swallowed hard and started to move closer but she put her foot on his chest, pushing him back down. She slid one finger inside, letting her head drift backwards. 

“Spell astounding, Gilbert.” She murmured. 

“What?” He choked out. 

“I said spell astounding and don’t make me ask again.” She didn’t even open her eyes, she slid another finger inside and was still moving her hand leisurely. 

“A-s-t-o-u-n-d-i-n-g.” He muttered. 

“Good.” She rubbed a little faster. “Spell spectacular.” 

He let out a breath. “S-p-e-c-t-a-c-u-l-a-r.” 

“Excellent.” She rubbed faster, bringing her other hand up to massage her breast. 

“Spell incomprehensible.” 

“I - Anne,” He stopped at the look she gave him and took a deep breath. “I-n-c-o-m-p-r-e-h-e-n-s-i-b-l-e.”

“You’re a wonderful student, Dr. Blythe.” She murmured. “Spell wondrous.” 

“W-o-n-d” he stopped as she tipped her head back, staring at her as she moaned loudly, fingers working vigorously. “R-o-u-s.” He finished as she started to come and he didn’t hesitate to pull her up from the chair and throw her on the bed. He pushed his pants down quickly, not bothering to take them off and pulled his shirt up and out of the way. Plunging inside of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she rode out her orgasm, tightening around him and biting his shoulder in ecstasy. He came quickly, grunting into her shoulder as he thrust deeply. 

They laid there for several minutes, spent and satisfied. Finally he brought himself on his elbows to look down at her, running his fingers lightly over the lace and making her shiver. “I like this.” He said simply and she laughed. 

“Well, Diana did say she wasn’t sure if it was a present for me or for you. I’d say it was a present for both of us.” 

He nodded. “Remind me to send her a thank you note.”

She giggled at that. “I was thinking the same thing. Now what did you bring me to eat, husband? I’m starving.” 

________________________________________

The next morning after their bath they packed up and went downstairs to have breakfast before taking a leisurely walk through the town. They had a few hours before their ferry was to depart to take them to Nova Scotia and Anne wanted to start purchasing some items for their new home. They walked along, Gilbert carrying the packages and smiling constantly at his wife who stopped at every window oohing and aahing over everything in sight. 

“Oh! There is Miss Jeannie’s shop! We have to go in so I can introduce you.” She pulled him across the street toward a dress shop.

“Anne!” An older, elegantly dressed woman came out from behind the counter as they entered. “How good to see you, my dear! How are you?” 

“I’m well, Miss Jeannie!” Anne gave her a hug then turned to Gilbert. “I wanted to introduce you to my husband, Dr. Gilbert Blythe.” She said, the pride radiating from her. 

He and Jeannie shook hands. “It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Jeannie. Anne often talks about her first dress with puff sleeves that you made her all those years ago.” He smiled at his wife fondly. 

Jeannie laughed. “It’s lovely to meet you as well, Gilbert. And I’m happy Anne has such fond memories.” She turned back to Anne. “I knew you were getting married, Anne. Marilla bought the material for your dress from me some months ago but wasn’t sure when the happy day was?” 

“Oh we just got married on Saturday. We’re heading to Halifax this afternoon. Gilbert will be completing his apprenticeship at a hospital there and I’ve secured a teaching position.” She beamed. 

“That’s wonderful, Anne! I’m so happy for you both.” Jeannie said genuinely. “Wait right there, I have a gift for you, think of it as a wedding gift.” She disappeared and Gilbert watched Anne wander through the shop, delicately touching the fabrics. His heart squeezed a bit knowing he wouldn’t be able to give her many of these fine things but when she turned to him and smiled his apprehension melted away. The love in her eyes reminded him she didn’t care, that she only wanted him. 

Jeannie came back a minute later holding a bolt of lace fabric in a beautiful deep blue color. “These would make beautiful curtains for your new home, Anne. And I know how you love the color blue.” 

“Oh Miss Jeannie!” Anne breathed as she touched the lace delicately. “It’s beautiful! Thank you so much!” She gave Jeannie another hug and she and Gilbert went on their way, making it to the ferry just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the spelling during sex thing has been done several times and in fact I'm planning on using it again in a modern fanfic I'm writing next but you can't blame us for writing it...there is something ridiculously hot about it and I won't apologize.


	16. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy news

They settled into domestic bliss quickly and seamlessly. Gilbert started his apprenticeship a few days after they arrived in Halifax and Anne spent the summer making their little apartment a home while he was away. She sewed curtains out of the fabric from Jeannie and had a little left over to make a matching throw pillow for their bed. 

Some nights Gilbert would come home bone-tired and she’d feed him and help him get undressed before he’d fall into bed and sleep. Other nights he’d come home, reach for her silently and take her to bed without eating, his need for her greater than anything else. She went willingly, doing everything she could to settle his mind and remind him of her love for him. 

Most nights though he was conscious of leaving his work outside the door and concentrating solely on his wife. It was one of these particular days when he was able to leave the hospital early. He stopped and picked up a bouquet of wildflowers and a box of butter tarts, humming as he walked home. When he entered the apartment though he could hear her crying. He dropped the parcels and walked swiftly to their room, she was curled up on the bed, her face buried in his pillow. 

“Anne!” He moved quickly to kneel by the bed. “My love, what’s the matter?” She didn’t respond, just held out a piece of paper. He took it from her and uncrumpled it, seeing it was a telegram from Cole. 

“Oh no.” He breathed. “Aunt Jo. Oh Anne I’m so sorry.” He got on the bed behind her, pulling her toward him and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her hair gently as the sobs wracked her body. After a time her crying slowed and she turned around, throwing a leg over his hip and pulling him close, tucking her head under his chin. They laid there until the room was blanketed in darkness. 

“What do you need from me?” He whispered, kissing her temple. 

“Can you - are you able to go with me for the funeral?” She asked. 

He stroked her head. “Of course. I’m sure Dr. Brighton will understand. Why don’t I go back to the hospital and leave him a message. Have you eaten anything?”

She shook her head. “Alright, I’ll pick up some food on my way back. Then we’ll pack and leave at first light, okay?” 

She nodded and he hugged her tighter to him for a minute longer before getting up to complete his errands. 

____________________________________

The next morning when they arrived at Aunt Jo’s, Cole ran outside to meet them. He and Anne hugged for a long time, before finally heading inside the house. Anne and Gilbert greeted Diana’s parents and Minnie May and as they all sat in the parlor Anne looked around the room. 

“It already feels so empty in here. She was larger than life.” Anne said sadly. 

Cole nodded, his eyes full of tears. “She was. She went peacefully, Anne. In her sleep.” 

Anne nodded. “Is Diana coming?” 

“Yes, they should be here this afternoon. And Aunt Jo’s solicitor has requested an audience with all of us.” 

She looked surprised and looked toward Mr. Barry. “All of us?” 

He nodded. “Yes, Anne. You and Cole were dear to her, I’m sure she has left you something in her will.” 

Anne started crying again and Gilbert pulled her close, rubbing his fingers soothingly over the back of her neck. 

After exchanging a few pleasantries Gilbert and Anne excused themselves to rest for a bit. Once in their room Gilbert helped Anne out of her dress and she pulled him with her toward the bed, kissing him with a yearning he recognized. He stopped her for a minute. “Are you sure, my love?” He whispered. 

“Yes, please make love to me, Gilbert. I need you.” 

He picked her up and set her on the bed gently before removing his clothes and laying down with her, trailing kisses all over her body. They stared into each other’s eyes as they rocked together quietly and slowly. He recognized the look on her face when she began to peak and he pulled her closer, burying their faces into each other’s necks, they trembled as they came together. Anne fell asleep quickly and Gilbert held her close, staring at the ceiling and wishing he could erase the pain she was feeling. 

_______________________________________

Later that afternoon a very pregnant Diana arrived with Adam. The grief in the house was replaced momentarily with greetings between loved ones and Anne rubbing Diana’s belly and talking to her future niece or nephew. 

When Jo’s solicitor arrived they gathered in the parlor to hear Jo’s last will and testament and Anne nestled into Gilbert’s side. No one was surprised when it was read that Jo had left the house and a handsome sum of money to Cole. She also left a sizable sum for Diana and Adam and set up a trust for their baby and for Minnie May. 

“And to my darling, Anne. My kindred spirit. I leave Gertrude’s book collection and a sum of $20,000. For you and your Gilbert to live the life of adventure that you both deserve. Take care of one another, dear one.” 

Anne gasped and Gilbert’s eyes widened. Diana smiled at them. “She loved you, Anne. You shouldn’t be so surprised.” Anne shook her head, that kind of money was unfathomable to her. She looked at Gilbert who just blinked at her, shaking his head slightly as well. 

____________________________________

A couple of weeks after Aunt Jo’s funeral Anne began her teaching job at The Sacred Heart School. She was tidying up her classroom after a particularly fun day of helping her student craft dioramas of their favorite scenes from The Odyssey when she heard a light knock on her door and looked up. Gilbert was standing in the doorway, smiling. 

“Hello, my darling!” She hurried over to him to kiss him. “This is a nice surprise! I thought you’d be home sleeping.” Gilbert had worked late the night before. 

“I was but was awakened by a knock on the door and a telegram and I thought this couldn’t wait.” He waved the telegram at her. 

She grabbed at it, opening it quickly. “A boy! Oh Diana! Oh goodness I’m so happy for her and Adam!” She threw her arms around Gilbert and he laughed as he staggered backward before catching his balance. She looked at the paper again. “Joseph Adam Simmons. What a perfect name.” She squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of tears. “Oh Aunt Jo would have been so happy.” 

Gilbert hugged her and then helped her gather up her things so he could walk her home before heading to the hospital. She tucked her arm in his and they discussed baby names the whole way back to the apartment.

“John Matthew if it’s a boy, right?” She asked him. 

He nodded. “Definitely. For the first one anyway.”

She laughed. “Am I going to end up pregnant for 20 years like Rachel Lynde?” 

He made a disgusted noise. “I’d rather not think about the Lynde’s in that way, thank you very much.” 

She laughed harder. “You know, the day before our wedding she whispered to me that she and her husband raced through their vows. She said - and I quote - “the way Gilbert looks at you I’d expect him to do the same tomorrow so you better be prepared when you reach Carmody”.” At this point she was doubled over, hanging onto his arm, both of them laughing and ignoring the strange looks of people walking by them. 

They were still laughing as they walked into their apartment. Anne unpinned her hat and began to shrug off her shawl when Gilbert grabbed her arm, spinning her around and capturing her lips with his. He backed her up against the door, dragging his lips down her neck, unbuttoning the top part of her dress as they went. 

“Gilbert,” She gasped, “Don’t you have to be back at the hospital soon?” 

“I have just enough time.” He muttered and nipped her neck lightly with his teeth. She moaned and slid his suspenders off his shoulders before working on his pants. When they pooled at his feet she reached down and pulled up her skirts. He pulled her bloomers off quickly, not bothering with anything else and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He slid one finger between her legs to check and grinned at her smugly before sliding himself inside of her quickly. 

She cried out at the welcome intrusion and tightened her legs around him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. His thrusts were urgent and in the back of her mind she was sure the neighbors would hear the rhythmic banging on the door but she didn’t care. She reached her peak quickly and screamed his name as she came, he gave a long thrust and groaned against her shoulder as he spilled himself inside of her. 

He pulled out of her and then turned them around and sank them to the floor against the door. They laid there for a minute. His pants around his ankles and her skirts pooled over them. She looked at him and they both laughed breathlessly. 

“They might kick us out of the building.” He muttered. 

“I was actually thinking about that. I mean, we have all this money for Jo. Maybe we should look for a little house?” 

“I love that idea! Then we can be as loud as we want!” 

She rolled her eyes at his one track mind.. “Also we’d have a proper home.” She said pointedly.

He smiled at her. “Carrots, my home is you so as long as you’re there I’m home.” 

“Gosh you’re cute when you’re flattering me, Dr. Blythe.” She leaned over to kiss him sweetly. “Should we start looking this weekend?” 

He nodded and started to move her off of his lap so he could get ready for work. She stood up, helping him so he wouldn’t trip over his pants. Once he was put together she tried in vain to re-tame his curls but finally shrugged and kissed him on the lips, sending him on his way. 

___________________________________

They found a little three-bedroom cottage with a view of Bedford Basin, it was white with blue shutters and let in the most beautiful sunlight. As soon as they walked in Anne proclaimed it perfect and Gilbert was happy if she was happy so it didn’t take long for them to move their belongings in and get settled. 

In late October Gilbert was eating breakfast and reading the paper when Anne walked into the kitchen, looking rather worse for wear. “Anne? Are you alright?”

She shook her head and sat for a minute, staring at Gilbert’s bowl of oatmeal with distaste. Suddenly her eyes widened and she ran back into the bedroom. He followed her in and held her hair back as she vomited into the basin. He rubbed her back and grabbed a towel, handing it to her when she was done. She sat back against the dresser, closing her eyes against the wave of nausea. 

“I know you love your students, Anne, but really the germs they carry…” he trailed off as he saw the look on her face. 

“I don’t think I’m sick, Gil.” She said, staring at him. 

He narrowed his eyes for a minute and then they widened in realization. “You think? When was your last…” He thought hard for a minute then he smiled so big she snorted at him. “It was August wasn’t it?” 

“Dr. Blythe you are excellent at prognoses.” She muttered, wiping her mouth but smiling nonetheless. 

“You’ll come with me to the hospital this morning, Dr. Brighton and I will check you over.” He said matter of factly. 

“I have class, Gilbert. I’ll come by after school.” 

He sighed knowing she would not be dissuaded. “Fine. Directly after school, alright? Doctor’s orders.” 

She saluted him and he peered at her. “Think you can stand up now?” He asked. 

“Yes, it’s mostly gone I think.” He helped her get up and get dressed, practically forcing a piece of toast down her throat before he walked her to school. 

As promised she arrived at the hospital right after school, requesting to see Dr. Blythe. The young nurse behind the counter gave her a disparaging look. “Is he expecting you? Have you made an appointment?” 

Anne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “He is, yes.” 

The woman sighed. “Name please?” 

“Anne. Anne Blythe.” The girl's eyes bugged out of her head and she gave Anne another look. Anne knew she looked worse for wear, the nausea had returned two more times throughout the day and her updo from that morning was falling out. 

Just then Gilbert came around the corner and spotted her. He walked over quickly, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. “Hello my love, how are you feeling?” 

“Not so great, but this lovely young lady here just offered to get me a glass of water. Wasn’t that kind of her?” Anne looked at the girl pointedly and she nodded, standing up and disappearing around the corner and returning a minute later, handing Anne the glass without a word. 

Gilbert took Anne through a few hallways and into Dr. Brighton’s offices. Dr. Brighton was a GP with offices inside the hospital and he would consult with hospital doctors on major surgeries, traumas, etc. Gilbert felt like he was learning a lot under Dr. Brighton and had said more often than not he couldn’t have picked a better mentor. 

Gilbert escorted Anne past the waiting room full of people and into Dr. Brighton’s personal office. 

“Anne.” Dr. Brighton stood up from his desk. “Lovely to see you, dear.” 

“Lovely to see you as well, Dr. Brighton. How is Lenore?” Anne asked, referring to his wife. 

“Please Anne, you know you must call me William. And she’s very well, thank you. In fact she mentioned the other day she’d like to have the two of you over for supper sometime soon. Think Gilbert and I can arrange that?”

She laughed. “I think between the two of you, you’re smart enough to handle it.” 

He chuckled. “So Gilbert tells me you were nauseous this morning and that you have not had your menses since August, is that right?” 

She nodded, trying not to blush. “Alright then, let’s get you into an exam room. Gilbert, I believe room 2 is available.” 

Gilbert nodded and guided her into the exam room. He helped her out of her dress and into a cotton robe. She laid down on the exam table, holding his hand. “I’m nervous, Gil.” She whispered. 

“Nervous that it will be what we think or that it won’t be?” 

“Won’t be. I want it so much.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Is he going to examine me or are you?” 

“He will. Since I’m your husband it’s better for me to just observe.” 

“Alright.” She said and he squeezed her hand.

Dr. Brighton came in a minute later and after a quick exam in which he had Gilbert walk him through the steps. Dr. Brighton stood up. 

“You may sit up now, Anne.” Gilbert helped pull her up and put an arm around her shoulder, both looking at the doctor expectantly. 

He smiled. “I’m very pleased to tell you that you will indeed be parents soon.” 

“Yes!” Gilbert shouted and grabbed Anne’s face to give her a thorough kiss. 

Dr. Brighton laughed. “I’ll give you a minute.” He said as he stepped outside. 

Anne laughed as Gilbert pulled her in for a tight hug. “Oh my love.” He murmured against her neck. “I am so happy.” 

“Me too.” She said snuggling against his shoulder. “You better get back to work though. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“I have a feeling normally Dr. Brighton would let me go early but there are still quite a lot of people waiting to be seen.” He looked apologetic. 

“Nonsense, Gilbert. I’ll be fine. The nausea from earlier is gone.” 

“Alright, well tonight we will celebrate!” He said kissing her again before they walked out of the room. He walked her back out to the front of the hospital, giving her a thorough kiss and watched her walk out onto the street, smiling widely. He hurried back to the offices, anxious to be done with the day. 

When he came home that night the smells hit him before he’d even opened the door. “Is that Mary’s cake?” He asked incredulously, walking into the kitchen and seeing his wife standing at the table looking disheveled. 

“Yes. And I made a shepherd’s pie.” She beamed at him. “Our celebration dinner!” 

He laughed. “Anne, you are marvelous. Aren’t you tired though, my love?” 

She nodded. “I am actually.” She sat down heavily and he came over to kiss her, brushing flour off of her cheek. 

“Well let’s eat and I’ll clean everything up so you can relax.” 

She nodded gratefully and soon she was laying in their bed in her nightshirt, listening to Gilbert wash the dishes. She smiled as he started singing to himself and she must have dozed off a bit because the next thing she knew he was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding two plates of cake. 

“Still have room for this?” He asked, handing her one. 

“Definitely.” They ate in silence for a moment when Gilbert suddenly gave a short laugh. 

“Remember the first time you made me shepherd’s pie?” He asked. 

She nodded. “When your father passed away. Diana, Ruby, and I made it together.” 

“Do you remember what you said?” 

She screwed up her face for a second and then he watched the memory come back to her and they both started laughing. 

“I’d make a terrible wife.” She said matter of factly. 

“I remember thinking it was such an odd thing for you to say but also thinking that it couldn't possibly be true. Turns out I was right. As always.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Alright, Mr. Humble.” She shoved her empty plate at him. “How about you go wash these and then come back to rub your pregnant wife’s back?” 

His eyes lit up. “Pregnant wife. God I love the sound of that.” He grabbed the plate from her and went to wash them, coming back a minute later to find her on her stomach, nightgown off, pillow bunched under her face, and eyes closed. She had pulled the blanket up to just above her bottom. 

“Are you still awake, Mrs. Blythe?” He asked softly. 

“Mm-hmm. You’re not getting out of it.” Came her soft answer. 

He grinned. “Oh I was definitely not trying to get out of it.” He got undressed quickly and laid down next to her and began rubbing her back, starting at the top around her shoulders and moving lower, kneading firmly. He pulled the blanket out of the way and rubbed her hips just the way she liked and she let out a soft moan. 

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, then trailed his lips lightly over her shoulder blades and the center of her back. She turned over quickly and pulled him down to kiss her and he adjusted both of them so she was fully underneath him, her legs wrapping around his waist. He slid a hand between their bodies and found her slick and ready, he slid a finger in then two more, swallowing her gasp, and sliding his tongue between her lips. She kissed him back eagerly, hips already thrusting against his hand. He continued his work for a moment, relishing in the moans it elicited from her. 

“Now, Gil.” She moaned and that was the only encouragement he needed. He began to position himself between her and was surprised when she brought her legs from around his waist to his chest so her ankles were over his shoulders. He looked down at her, eyebrows raised and she just gave him a wicked smile. Laughing he lifted her hips a bit more and aligned himself with her, filling her in one quick motion. They both gasped at how deep the angle allowed him to be and she reached back to brace herself against the headboard as he began thrusting. 

She pushed her head back and moaned, his thrusts agonizingly slow. “Gilbert, faster.” She panted. He gripped her hips tighter and obeyed his wife’s command. She reached down and began rubbing herself, knuckles skimming him as he moved in and out. He clenched his jaw, trying his hardest to wait until she was done. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait much longer, her eyes squeezed shut as she tensed around him. “Gilbert, yes. Oh God, yes. That feels so good.” She moaned loudly as she gripped the pillow behind her head. He tightened his grip on her and groaned as he came. 

Afterward they didn’t bother to get dressed, laying in bed, limbs tangled and talking quietly about what they thought the baby would look like and act like. 

“I hope he or she is as smart as you.” She murmured. 

He chuckled. “I think between the two of us he or she is probably going to be smarter than both of us. I think we’re probably going to be in trouble.” 

She snickered softly. “Well as long as he or she has your black hair.” 

“God no. This unruly mess? I hope they all have your hair. And your blue eyes.” 

She smiled and snuggled into him. “Whatever they look like they’ll be beautiful.”

He kissed her forehead gently and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	17. Comfort

“Ugh. I look awful.” Anne yanked her hair out of the updo she had been working on. Her third attempt in the last 10 minutes. 

Gilbert came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You look beautiful, as always. I think you’re glowing.” 

She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. He just chuckled and continued buttoning his shirt. “Do you want some help?” 

“Gilbert, you’ve never styled hair in your life.” She muttered, pulling another pin out of her hair. 

“True but I’ve seen you do it countless times. And I’m a doctor, we’re notoriously good with our hands.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she rolled her eyes again. 

“Don’t try to make me laugh. I’m not in the mood. And you can try, I’m certainly not getting anywhere with it. Have a go.” She sat down in the chair to let him work. He chuckled softly at her grumpiness.

Several minutes later he sat back. “Done.” He said, sounding satisfied with himself. 

She got up and looked in the mirror, her eyes widening. “Wow. Darling, that is wonderful!” She turned and threw her arms around him. “Thank you!”

He smiled widely. “You’re welcome, now should I help you with your corset?” 

“Ugh. If I have to. Although I daresay it’s going to have to be a little looser than the last time I wore it.” She ran a hand over the tiny bump that was beginning to show. He placed his hand on hers and leaned down to kiss it before wrapping the corset around her and working on the ties. 

“It’s just one night, my love. And we don’t have to stay long.” He said as he worked. 

“Oh no I want to stay as long as we can! I can’t wait to meet all of your co-workers.”

He laughed. “Well I don’t really know anyone that well besides Dr. Brighton and the nurses in his office.” 

“Well then we can get to know them together.” She smiled at him. He kissed her cheek and then helped her into the emerald green dress she had bought for the occasion. She turned around to help him with his bow tie and then stepped back. 

“Why Dr. Blythe. You are one handsome specimen. Maybe I will let you take me home early.” 

“Well now Miss Anne, what would your husband think if he heard you talking like that.” 

“Oh he’d probably punish me. That’s why I said it.” 

He chuckled and they donned their coats and hats and set off toward the hospital. Anne gushed about the decorations, there was holly and garland everywhere the eye could see. They mingled for a bit with Dr. Brighton and Lenore before wandering around, chatting with various people. Anne couldn’t help but notice the rude looks she was getting from a group of younger nurses. She turned to Gilbert and whispered in his ear. He turned and saw the group of women Anne was talking about and he smiled charmingly at them. 

Anne laughed softly as they smiled back, practically melting to the floor. Then he turned back to Anne and pulled her close, giving her a long kiss. When he pulled back Anne noticed the girls were no longer watching. 

“That was extremely satisfying, Dr. Blythe.” She said. 

“The kiss or putting them in their place?” He asked, smiling at her. 

“Both, but mostly the latter. Must stem from my time at the orphanage. What I wouldn’t give to see the looks on those girls’ faces if they saw me now. College graduate, married to the handsomest doctor in all of Canada. Although I do hope they are all doing well.” She said and he smiled at her sweetness. 

The night wore on and Anne and Gilbert were thinking about leaving when they were approached by a man who looked a bit older than Gilbert. Gilbert groaned quietly. 

“Gilbert.” The man said, shaking hands with him. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to this vision?”

“This is my wife, Anne. Anne - this is Dr. Fred Ruston.” 

Anne held out her hand and nearly pulled it back when the man bent over it to kiss her knuckles. Gilbert tightened his arm around her waist. 

“Wife, eh? Too bad.” Fred winked at her. “Listen Anne, I know Blythe can be a bit boring so if you ever need some excitement, my office number is 304.” He laughed as Gilbert took a step forward. “Relax, Blythe. I’m just kidding.” He winked at Anne again and sauntered off. 

“What a horrible, horrible man.” Anne exclaimed after he left. “I could smell the drink on him. Is he like that when he’s sober too?” 

Gilbert unclenched his fist. “Not quite that bad but yes, he’s pretty much always like that.” 

They left soon after and Gilbert was quiet on the walk home. 

“Gil don’t let that man ruin the night. I had so much fun, didn’t you?” 

“I did. I just hate thinking of another man ogling you like that.” 

She laughed. “I’m sure he was ogling plenty of women there. But guess what? This particular woman is going home with you. Aren’t you lucky?” 

He laughed and pulled her closer. “The absolute luckiest.” 

They got home and removed their coats and hats and shoes. Gilbert started to head to the bedroom but stopped as he watched his wife hike up her skirts and hoist herself up on the kitchen table, legs dangling. 

“What are you doing?” He stared at her. 

“I thought I’d show Dr. Blythe just how lucky he is to have taken this girl home tonight.” She said and spread her legs suggestively. 

“On the table, Mrs. Blythe?” He pretended to be scandalized but he walked over to her quickly, situating himself between her knees. 

“Oh yes. I couldn’t possibly make it to the bedroom,” she said as she pulled him closer, “I’m much too desperate for you to punish me for my earlier comment.” He groaned and dipped his mouth to hers. She took his hand from her hip and slid it under her skirts and went to work unbuttoning his pants. Finally they pooled at his ankles and he stepped closer, pulling her hips to the edge of the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her quickly. 

“How would you like it, Mrs. Blythe?” He murmured in her ear as he began thrusting. 

“Hard and fast, Dr.” She gasped in his ear and he obliged. It didn’t take either of them long and as Anne rode the pleasure of her orgasm she whispered fiercely in his ear. “Forever yours, my darling. Forever yours.” 

________________________________________

A few days later they were on their way to Avonlea to spend Christmas with family. On the train to Bright River Anne turned to Gilbert who had been reading a medical text. 

“How should we tell them?” She asked. 

He closed the book and looked thoughtful. “Who all is coming for dinner tonight?”

“Everyone. Diana, Adam, baby Joseph. Ruby, Moody, Samuel. Bash, Hazel, Elijah, and Delly. Oh and Muriel.” She answered, ticking them off on her hand. 

He whistled. “That’s a full house. Poor Marilla must be up to her ears in preparations.” He smiled at her. “I can’t think of a better time to tell all of our loved ones than when they’re all in the same room can you?”

She smiled back and shook her head. “I cannot wait to see their faces.” 

He kissed her cheek and went back to his book as she stared out the window daydreaming. 

Bash picked them up at the train and after two rounds of hugs they were off to Green Gables. He didn’t bother coming inside since he was going to be back later so Gilbert grabbed their suitcases. Anne was already rushing to the door. She threw it open hard and he heard Marilla yell “Anne! You’re going to break the window!” He laughed and when he entered the house he saw Marilla and Anne hugging tightly. 

Matthew and Jerry came in from the barn and more hugs and greetings ensued. After a few minutes Marilla instructed Gilbert and Anne to take their things upstairs. Anne nodded and she and Gilbert headed up the stairs. Anne stopped suddenly in the doorway to her room causing Gilbert to crash into her. “Anne? What…” He followed her eyes to the bed. The twin bed from her childhood had been replaced with a full sized frame and mattress. 

She turned to look at him, grinning. “Look at all the space we have.” She said, suggestively. 

He groaned. “Anne. No matter how hard you try we are not doing anything like that while your parents are asleep in the same house.” 

She gave him a wicked smile. “That sounded suspiciously like a challenge, Dr. Blythe.” 

He rolled his eyes and muttered a quick “Lord help me” then pushed past her, hiding his smile so she wouldn’t see. He set the suitcases on the bed and they unpacked quickly then headed back downstairs. Marilla quickly put them to work and Anne chattered about school and Gilbert’s job and the Christmas party they had attended. 

“It sounds so glamorous, Anne.” Elise sighed wistfully. 

Anne smiled and put her arm around her. “Maybe you and Jerry could come visit us in the spring for a couple of days? We can show you around Halifax. Would you like that?” Elise nodded vigorously and the two continued their work on the mince pie. 

An hour later they heard a carriage arrive and Anne looked out the window, recognizing the Barry's carriage right away. She shrieked, startling everyone in the kitchen except Gilbert who just smiled, and ran out the door. 

“Anne!” He called after her. “Your coat!” 

But she was already halfway across the yard. Adam climbed out first and gave Anne a quick hug before turning back and taking baby Joseph carefully from Diana. Then Diana jumped out and she and Anne hugged tightly spinning around and laughing. 

“Come on, let’s get him inside. It’s freezing!” Anne said, eyes on Joseph’s face. 

Once inside and settled in the parlor Adam carefully handed the sleeping baby over to her. She and Diana bent over him cooing and whispering. Adam said something that made Anne laugh and she looked up and caught Gilbert’s eyes. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, hands in his pockets and looking at her with so much love her breath caught. She smiled back at him, not breaking eye contact until Diana asked a question about Halifax. 

Soon the rest of the guests arrived and the house was full of laughter and the sound of children playing. Anne sat in the parlor and watched her family. Gilbert, Adam, and Moody were bent over laughing at something Bash was saying. Marilla, Hazel and Diana were gushing over baby Joseph. Elijah and Jerry were tickling Delly while she screamed with laughter. Muriel, Ruby and Elise were on the floor playing a game with Samuel. Matthew settled on the sofa next to Anne and she slipped her arm through his and smiled at him. 

“Happy?” He asked. 

“I’ve never been happier.” She smiled and kissed his cheek, he reached over and pinched her arm lightly, making her laugh. 

She caught Gilbert’s eye just then and he raised his eyebrows in a silent question. She nodded and he came over to her as she stood. “Everyone!” She called in her best teacher voice. “Listen!” Everyone quieted and turned their attention to her and Gilbert.

“I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming out on this very cold night to see us. We missed you all so, so much and are so happy to be home.” She looked at Gilbert, who took her hand. “And we really couldn’t think of a better time to announce that there will be a baby Blythe joining the family soon!” 

Cheers and laughter erupted and Anne and Gilbert were pulled in every direction for hugs and congratulatory kisses. When they all finally settled down around the table the conversation primarily concentrated on baby names with Bash trying hard to sell Sebastian John Blythe as a front runner for a boy. 

“Bash, I actually love my child, why would I do that?” Anne quipped, making everyone laugh. 

When the children began to yawn, everyone put on their coats and bundled up, saying their goodbyes. Diana pulled Anne into a tight hug. “If you have a girl she and Joseph can marry. Wouldn’t that be perfect?” 

Anne laughed. “Maybe let’s let them grow up first, hmm?” She hugged her back. “But we should probably go ahead and start planning their wedding.” She whispered and Diana laughed. 

“Tea tomorrow?” Diana asked and Anne nodded. 

That night in bed, Gilbert held Anne close as they reminisced about the night. “I don’t think that it could have been more perfect if we tried.” She sighed happily and nuzzled against his chest. 

“Me neither.” He kissed her hair and stroked it lightly. 

“The next few days are going to be hectic. I was thinking maybe we should exchange Christmas presents now? Just the two of us?” She looked up at him. 

He smiled and nodded and she jumped out of bed and reached under the bed to pull out a large box. 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert Blythe - how in the world did you get that in here without me seeing?” 

She laughed. “I didn’t. I had it ordered a while ago and sent it here. Marilla put it there.” 

He smiled and shook his head. “You are so sneaky and I like it.” She giggled and he pulled the bow part then opened the top of the box. Nestled inside was a brand new medical bag made of the smoothest leather with the initials GJB monogrammed on the side. 

“Anne. This is - this is wonderful.” He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. “I’ll be the envy of every doctor in the hospital.” He said, making her laugh. 

“I daresay you already are. No other doctor is as kind,” Kiss. “or smart,” Kiss. “or funny,” Kiss. “or as handsome as you.” Kiss. 

He chuckled and got up to rummage in his suitcase, bringing back with him a small box. She opened it eagerly, inside was nestled a new charm for her bracelet in the shape of a heart and engraved simply with the word ‘mother’. 

“Oh Gil.” She started crying as she ran her finger over it delicately. “It’s beautiful.”

He blew out the lantern and pulled her to him, wiping the tears from her cheeks. They snuggled under the covers and fell asleep quickly. Sometime in the middle of the night Anne woke up to Gilbert’s lips on her neck. When she turned to him he pulled her closer eagerly, sliding his hands over her and under her nightgown. They made love slowly and quietly and as they drifted back to sleep Gilbert whispered drowsily. “Forever yours, Carrots.” 

_______________________________________

Gilbert dragged his hand over his face roughly as he walked home. It had been one of the hardest days he’d ever had as a doctor and Dr. Brighton had graciously let him go home early. He briefly considered stopping to pick up flowers for Anne but he just wanted to get home to her. When he walked in he heard her humming in the kitchen, he closed the door quietly and hung up his coat and hat. 

“Is that you, Gilbert? You’re home early!” She called. He walked into the kitchen, she was washing dishes at the sink. When he didn’t answer she turned around to look at him, the smile on her face fading as she took in his expression. “What’s the matter, darling? Did something happen?”

He nodded and she dried her hands quickly to go to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent to bury his face in her neck and shoulder. She held him tightly around the shoulders and made soothing sounds as he cried against her. After a few minutes he let go and she wiped the tears from his cheeks. Then quietly took him to the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed she started to kneel to take off his shoes but he stopped her, knowing her growing belly would make it difficult. He took them off and laid back on the bed and she climbed on next to him. They held each other for a long time, Gilbert just staring at the ceiling. She didn’t ask him any questions, knowing he would tell her in his own time. 

Suddenly he turned on his side toward her and captured her lips with his. The sudden urgency took Anne by surprise but she responded and when he moved to hover over her and began pulling her skirts up she helped him, lifting her knees. Pushing his suspenders off his shoulders and unbuttoning his pants quickly, he never stopped kissing her, his lips and tongue demanding her response. He moved one hand between her thighs to make sure she was ready and then slid into her in one swift motion. He grabbed the headboard above their heads as he pumped into her roughly. She grabbed his bottom and urged him on, wanting nothing more than to make him feel better. He came quickly, with a shuddering breath, gripping the headboard then collapsed next to her. His hand on her growing belly. 

“Thank you, Anne.” He whispered, pulling her toward him and running kisses over her cheek and neck and ear. “I really needed you today.” 

She smiled and turned on her side to face him, throwing a leg over his. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

He sighed. “A young girl came into the hospital today. In labor.” 

Anne’s eyes widened. “How young?” 

He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. “She couldn’t have been more than 12, Anne.” 

“Oh goodness. Oh that poor child.” Anne pulled him closer as tears began to gather in his eyes again. “Did - did the baby make it?” She asked, afraid of the answer. 

“No. Neither of them did.” He buried his head in her neck. “We did everything we could. She was just too small. The baby was too early.” He sobbed against her. “She had red hair, Anne.” 

“Oh Gilbert.” She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could and rocked him as he cried. After some time he fell asleep and she eased out of bed quietly. She pulled a quilt over him and shut the door before retreating to the nursery they had started decorating the week before. 

She sat in the rocking chair Matthew had made for them and stared out the window at the tree that was just beginning to bloom, hand rubbing her belly protectively. She began crying softly. She cried for the little girl whose innocence was ripped away. She cried for the baby. She cried for the girl’s mother. She cried for her husband who cared so deeply that he felt every ounce of pain for his patients and their families. When the sun began to set she dried her eyes and got up heading into the kitchen. She made a tray of heated stew and bread and two cups of tea. She went into their room quietly and he turned over at the sound of the door creaking open. He got up quickly and took the tray from her. She turned the small lamp by their bed on and the two ate in companionable silence. He cleaned up the dishes and they got ready for bed, holding each other tight as they fell asleep.


	18. New Love

In May, Marilla came to stay with them so she would be there when the baby came and she was planning on staying for a few weeks after to help. Anne was thrilled to see her and Marilla wasted no time settling in and cooking and baking up a storm demanding that a very pregnant Anne stay in bed and not lift a finger. 

Gilbert was happy Marilla was there to help and take care of Anne while he was at work but by the end of the second week he did wish she would take the hints he and Anne had been dropping that she should make herself scarce for a bit. 

Anne rolled her eyes at him when he came in from work one particular afternoon, walking into their bedroom and closing the door behind him. “I suggested she go down to the lake and take a long walk. I emphasized the word long and it still didn’t register.” 

He chuckled at the exasperation in her voice. “Frustrated my love?” 

“Honestly I’ve never wanted you inside me more than right now.” He groaned at her words. “Is that strange? I’m 9 months pregnant and all I can think about is sex.” 

“It’s actually very normal.” He assured her. “Also, I’ve had a few professors state that sex can bring on labor.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Really?” She couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. 

“Really.” He affirmed. “Maybe we can be quiet enough later tonight after she’s asleep? You said she’s a heavy sleeper.” 

“She is but honestly Gilbert the way I feel. I’m really not sure I could be quiet.” He groaned again at the thought of the sounds she makes in the throes of passion.

She smiled. “I’m sorry, darling. I know this is frustrating for you too. We’ll figure something out.” 

Thankfully they didn’t have to wait long. One of Anne’s teacher friends came by to visit with them the next day and she invited Marilla to visit a grocer across town that carried exotic ingredients that Marilla wanted to check out for Hazel. Anne and Gilbert exchanged a look as soon as Marilla agreed and Gilbert practically pushed the women out the door, Anne stifling a laugh at the table. 

He watched them from the door until they were out of sight and then he closed it quickly and pulled Anne into the bedroom with him. They scrambled to remove their clothes and Gilbert helped ease Anne down on the bed. They tried a few positions but Anne’s belly was too big and they laughed breathlessly as they tried desperately to find one that worked. Finally Anne was on her side with Gilbert behind her, she lifted her leg slightly, resting her ankle on his calf. He slid in quickly and began thrusting hard.. He moved his fingers to her folds and rubbed the bundle of nerves at the top urgently. She came almost instantly, screaming his name and panting loudly. As desperately as he wanted to join her he held himself off, determined to get her there one more time. 

He nipped the sweet spot on her neck as he continued to rub her clit fiercely. She clenched around him and reached between them to feel him move in and out.She had barely finished moaning from her first orgasm when the second one began to wash over her. She gasped at the intensity of the second one hitting so close after the first and her cries of ecstasy drove him over the edge. “God, Anne.” He groaned in her ear as he came. They laid there for several minutes, breathing heavily, hands entwined on Anne’s belly. 

Anne finally turned over and looked at him, they started laughing and he leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips. “I haven’t been that desperate since our wedding night.” He said, trailing his hand over her breasts, making her shiver as her nipples hardened. 

She laughed. “Me neither.” She was thoughtful for a moment. “Do you think we’ll still want each other like that when we’re 70?” 

He kissed her shoulder. “I will always want you. Like that and every other way I can have you.” 

She smiled then suddenly frowned. “Gilbert, we didn’t hurt the baby did we?” 

He chuckled. “No, my darling. We didn’t hurt the baby.” 

She looked relieved. “Do you think it really could bring on labor?” 

“That’s what they say. I may have to do some research on it, it’s an interesting concept.” He had his doctor face on and she giggled. 

“Want to start that research now?” She asked, biting her lower lip. 

He grinned. “There is nothing I’d like more, Mrs. Blythe.” he said as he dipped his mouth to hers. 

_____________________________________

Their diligent research proved to be true and Anne woke up at 2am with a start, feeling the wetness beneath her. She reached over and nudged Gilbert’s shoulder. 

“Gilbert.” She whispered loudly. He didn’t budge. “Gilbert!” She said loudly and he shot up. 

“What? Are you okay?”

“I think my water broke.” 

He jumped out of bed and turned on the lamp, coming around to her side of the bed and helping her sit up. He examined the sheets and mattress. 

“Your water definitely broke.” He took a few calming breaths. Delivering children at work was one thing but this was Anne and his child and he knew he’d have a harder time focusing. He’d had the discussion with Dr. Brighton the week before. 

“No matter how much you think you know, Gilbert, a lot of it will go out the window when Anne goes into labor. It’s perfectly natural. Send for me when the time comes and I will help you both through it.” Dr. Brighton had said. 

Back in the present Gilbert bent down to kiss Anne’s head, she looked extremely nervous and uncomfortable. “I’m going to go wake up Marilla. Are you having contractions yet?” 

She shook her head and he kissed her again before heading to Marilla’s room. Marilla got dressed quickly and went next door to ask Anne and Gilbert’s neighbor to fetch Dr. Brighton, a favor they had arranged for a few weeks before. When she returned she went about preparing the room and Gilbert sat behind Anne on the bed, legs splayed out on either side of her, her back against his chest. He rubbed her shoulders and spoke softly to her while Marilla worked. 

When the first contraction hit Anne squeezed his hands hard, whimpering in pain. Gilbert closed his eyes at the sound and tried to sooth her through it. Dr. Brighton arrived a short time later and examined Anne, Marilla standing by Anne and Gilbert. 

“It’s going to be some time, Anne. We’ll get you through it alright?” He said kindly. She nodded as another contraction hit, reaching for Marilla’s and Gilbert’s hands. 

Several hours went by before the contractions started to come faster. He examined her again and nodded at Gilbert who hadn’t moved from his position behind Anne. Gilbert slid off the bed, arranging the pillows behind Anne and joined Dr. Brighton at the foot of the bed. 

“Alright, Anne.” Dr. Brighton said. “It’s almost time to push, are you ready?” 

“Yes,” Then she screamed as another contraction hit, she squeezed Marilla’s hand tightly, who had taken Gilbert’s place behind Anne. 

“You can do this, brave girl.” Marilla’s voice was calm and reassuring in Anne’s ear.

“Okay, my darling, start pushing!” Gilbert coached. She took a deep breath and pushed, groaning at the effort. She pushed for over an hour before Gilbert and Dr. Brighton suddenly started to see some progress. 

“Anne, one or two more should do it.” Dr. Brighton told her. 

“I can’t!” She sobbed. “Gilbert! I can’t!” 

He moved to kneel next to her. “Look at me, Anne.” She opened her tear-filled eyes and he grasped her hand in his. “You are the strongest, bravest, most capable person in the world. You can do this. One or two more and we’ll meet our child. Alright?” 

She nodded and he kissed her forehead quickly and went back to the foot of the bed. 

“Okay, Anne, push!” Dr. Brighton said and she pushed as hard as she could, groaning loudly and squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel the relief and a moment later heard crying. She opened her eyes, trying to see and Gilbert looked at her with such joy on his face she started laughing. 

“It’s a girl, Anne!” He said, excitedly moving up to place their daughter in her arms. Anne laughed and Gilbert hugged her, kissing her head. “You did so good, my love. I’m so proud of you.” 

Anne laughed and ran her fingers along her daughter’s cheek. “Oh God, Gilbert I’m so in love.” 

He chuckled. “Me too, my darling. What shall we name her?” 

“Mary.” She said instantly. And turned to him. “Mary Josephine Blythe. Don’t you think?” 

He laughed, tears streaming down his face and nodded. “Yes, it’s perfect.” 

Marilla started to clean up a bit and Dr. Brighton and Gilbert examined baby Mary for a few minutes. Anne held her breath watching them until Gilbert turned to her with a huge smile. “She’s perfect.” He said and she breathed a sigh of relief. Gilbert bundled Mary up and brought her over to Anne. He got in bed next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and they stared at their daughter, not even noticing when Dr. Brighton and Marilla exited the room quietly, closing the door behind them. 

Soon the exhaustion set in for Anne and Gilbert took Mary from her as she started to drift to sleep, snuggling contentedly with his daughter. Anne stirred in her sleep and moaned a little. He tenderly brushed the hair away from her face before leaning down to kiss her softly. “Forever yours, Anne. I am forever yours.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could NOT have their first child be stillborn, I simply couldn't do it. I just want every happiness for these two for the rest of their days.


	19. Epilogue

When Gilbert walked into the kitchen Anne and Diana had their heads together, working together to frost the cake. He smiled at the sight of them and leaned against the doorframe to watch his wife. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she hadn’t even noticed him walk in. Adam came in right behind him and stopped to watch too, the two men exchanging a knowing look. 

After a minute Gilbert couldn’t wait any longer and cleared his throat loudly making both women jump and Adam laugh.

“Gilbert Blythe. I swear if you make us mess this cake up it will be the last thing you do.” Anne looked at him sternly. 

“Empty threats, Mrs. Blythe, empty threats.” Diana and Adam laughed, shaking their heads.

Just then John came running into the room. “Dad!” He grabbed Gilbert’s arm. “Rilla is hurt!” 

“What?” Gilbert said alarmed and out of the corner of his eye he saw Anne drop the icing knife. “Where is she?” 

“She was trying to climb that old oak tree and she fell.” 

Anne and Gilbert rushed out the door, John, Diana, and Adam right behind them. As they got closer they could hear crying. They saw their youngest daughter leaning against a tree, Diana and Adam’s daughters Cordelia and Lizzie crouched next to her. 

Gilbert knelt down and touched his daughter’s cheek gingerly. “Where does it hurt, darling?” 

“My wrist.” She responded tearfully, leaning against her mother’s chest. 

He examined it gingerly and looked up to meet Anne’s worried eyes, shaking his head slightly. “It’s just a sprain, Rilla.” 

“Really? It hurts so much, Dad.” She started crying harder. 

Anne smiled over Rilla’s head and Gilbert looked amused. “Rilla,” Anne started, “this isn’t a ploy to get out of bridesmaid duty tomorrow is it?”

“What?! No! I really did fall, and it hurts. I can’t believe you don’t care.” 

Gilbert laughed and smoothed her red hair back from her face. “You’ll live, my darling. You’ll even survive wearing a dress for your sister’s wedding tomorrow, I promise.” 

“I don’t know about that part.” Rilla grumbled. 

Anne laughed. “Trust your father, Rilla. He’s a doctor.” 

Rilla rolled her eyes and Anne helped her up. “Why don’t you all go get cleaned up for dinner?” She said sending the children back to the house. 

She and Diana finished the cake and worked on dinner as their husbands set the table and their children began trickling in from outside and upstairs. 

“Need any help, Mom?” Matthew asked, coming up beside Anne. 

She smiled at him, out of all their children Matthew reminded her the most of Gilbert, always steady and willing to help. “No, darling, it’s almost ready. Why don’t you see if you can find Mary and Joe?” 

He made a face. “I don’t have to find them, I know exactly where they are. They’re in the barn.” 

She laughed. “Go easy on them, Matty, they’re in love and getting married tomorrow. Let them know dinner is ready, okay?” 

He rolled his eyes but left the kitchen obediently. Gilbert walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stirred the stew. He kissed the side of her neck and she turned slightly to look at him. She took in the laugh lines and the silver in his hair and smiled, kissing his lips quickly before turning back to the stove. “If you want to make yourself useful you can take the bread to the table.” She said without much conviction. 

“Mmm, I think I’m being perfectly useful here.” He said as he nibbled her ear lightly. 

“Ugh! Stop!” They heard Rilla say as she came into the kitchen. 

He smiled at his daughter then returned to kissing Anne’s neck. “Never.” They both said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
